Levels
by The unwritten promise
Summary: "Welcome to the game of Levels. Are you ready to face your fear?" The cackling laughter rang out, mad and distraught. "I hope you're ready to start running my lovely little lab rat. Because they're coming."
1. Chapter 1

Prologue - Taken

The alley was dark as Roxas finally made his way home, his hands deep in his pockets as he kept his eyes trailed on the ground, the sinking blue sapphires lost in a world completely of their own. He wasn't afraid of the shadows like everybody else, wasn't afraid to lurk in the dark. Sometimes he relished in it, used it, maybe even abused it, but he always found comfort in it. The dark doesn't judge you. It can't see you to mock you; it doesn't whisper things or berate you. No, the dark treats everybody the same, it doesn't shine on some more than others like the light.

And that's why he turned to the darkness when the light failed him for the umpteenth time. That's why he gave his life over to the pathetic existence he lives today.

The alley walls were high, and the bricks were full of thick creeping grime that trembled between the shadows the moon casted. Dustbins lay scattered, busted and spilled from the drunkards the night before, cats screamed in the distance as their furry necks were torn by the sorrow in their hearts and dogs howled for the death that was to come. But other than that the night was silent, and the winter chill carried a silent, slicing knife behind its back, ready to stab its first victim as it skulked around corners and over shoulders.

His footsteps were scuffed and his jeans were torn, his thumb fingering the groove of the blade in his pocket absentmindedly as he walked, his mind elsewhere as he droned on down the usual track of crusted broken glass and rocky pebbled streets. His breath frosted in the cold and he wiped the bottom of his nose, releasing his knife for no more than a brief, flickering second before he had it returned back to its station, his watchful eyes shifting up from the pavement only to take a quick, stealthy glance over his shoulder. He was a regular down these streets, a well known shadow amongst the gloom, but still he dare not risk it. Not when he was still so far from home and the night was so ripe and plump, perfect for the picking.

He stopped at the end of the alley and pulled down his hood, closing his eyes tightly and letting the wind whisper through his hair, a cold lovers leaving embrace, a fleeting chance at fleeing warmth…the wind was like so many others he had known. Opening his eyes he looked up at the brick wall and released his hands from his pockets, flexing them in the breeze as he squared his feet on the ground and judged the drop, reflexively testing the distance like he had done so many other times on his routine shift. This was it, the start of his route home.

A small grin spread across his lips, a brief moment of triumph in the near completion of one of the two small purposes he had to his life. But the smile faded almost as soon as it had come as a violent gust of wind forced him to turn, his cobalt eyes scanning the street behind him as he looked over his shoulder, turning sideways slightly as he watched. The darkness swallowed the street behind him, the light dimming of to a fade in the distance as a bottle rolled from a nearby tipped trash can, screeching and scraping against the floor as it went.

Narrowing his eyes in judgement, he glared back and turned completely, his feet set a good distance apart as he bent his knees and waited, stilling like the wind that had suddenly vanished into the clouds, frightened of by the scraping that had cut through the thick silence. He didn't draw his blade, not yet. Too soon and he could scare whoever had dared to enter his gang's territory, and then he would be forced to give chase, but he didn't want to use his energy tonight, not when he still had so far to go.

A shrill _meow_ rang out and a lithe cat with patched fur scurried out of the shadows, its fur on end as it hissed and took a warning swipe at Roxas. He smiled, shaking his head at his own pretence paranoia before he turned back to the wall before him, pulling his phone out of his hoodie pocket and raising it to his ear.

"_Yo?" _

"Hey Seifer, its Roxas." His voice sounded loud in the silence. The cat's stopped screeching and the dogs quieted their howling, opting for small whimpers instead as Roxas turned and took a deep breath, inhaling the night air and loving the taste of freedom on his tongue.

"_Hey bro, how you doin' man? I didn't think you were back 'til next week bruv"_

"Change of plans. Boss needed me back early."

"_Boss? Man you mus' be trippin'. Boss' been impounded man. Jailbait init." _

Roxas frowned in the shadows and took a step back until his heels hit the bricks on the unmoving wall. He banged them lightly and licked his lips, shaking his head as he put his head down and pulled his hood up. "Nah, he can't be. I was only talking to him this morning. He said he needed me on route tonight-"

"_Dude, Boss' been cuffed for the past two days blud. For reals man, what you ringing me for? There been some trouble at your end? You need me and a few boys to come down wiv ya?" _

Roxas shook his head, aware of the fact that Seifer couldn't see him as more noises came from the alley, causing him to raise an eyebrow as he shifted to try and get a better view, his left hand going back into his pocket to finger the blade he held there. "No Seifer, I swear down man, Boss rang me and told me he wanted me on route."

"…_Dude, you been touching the fet again? Man, how many times I gotta tell you-"_

"Seifer you know I've been clean for two months now. Why would I go back to that? You heard Sora, one more time and I'm out. No if's, but's or maybe's. Just gone." He rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation and frowned. "Look, I'm near Branshome anyway. Meet me near South And Eddy will ya? I'll be in the car park at Tesco's."

"_Sure thing man."_ There was crackling on the end of the phone before Roxas pulled it away from his ears in irritation, scowling at the metal contraption as Seifer shouted down it. "_YO PENCE! GET YOUR ARSE IN GEAR BOY, WE'S GOING OUT! ... … … … NE'ER YOU MIND WHERE, YOU JUST GET YOUR PUDGY ARSE DOWN HERE AND AWAY FROM THEM POTATO CHIPS!" _There was the sound of rummaging again and Roxas slowly put the phone to his ear. "_Hold on bruv, we's on our way. Meet you there in five, yeah man?" _

"Yeah."

"_Cool, cool. Alright man, hang tight." _

Sighing with annoyance, he snapped the phone shut and stuffed it into his pocket, squinting at the darkness as another bottle rolled, the sound of glass on concrete shattering the silence that had overtaken the alley. Roxas paused then, listening hard and pulling the blade out of his pocket as the shadows in the dark moved, the chill in the wind finally slicing into him as it returned full force, blanketing the night in a cold quilt of stuffy ice.

The dogs were finally silenced, not even their whimpers ringing out anymore as the moon began to scuttle behind the clouds; each of the stars going out like busted street lamps as they slowly dwindled and died. Roxas watched, half in annoyance and half in confusion, as the line of darkness slowly began to make its way towards him, wanting to capture him for eternity as it crawled along the pavement. Normally he would have welcomed it, would have loved the feeling of invisibility as it swallowed him, but tonight…tonight something was wrong. The air felt different, artificial and fake, as if he was swallowing hot plastic while someone forced him to believe it was honey.

"Who's there?!" He shouted, slightly on edge from the perfectly relaxed demeanour he had had only a few brief seconds ago.

There was no answer. But a growl ripped through the alley that had him swallowing his courage in a rush. Pearly teeth, sharp and long, glowed white in the dark, and grey, blind yet seeing eyes, opened, watching him with a curious knock to the head as it waited in the dark, shifting slowly from behind the bins with its spiked tail swishing eagerly behind it, drool dripping from its mouth in clunks as blood dribbled between the cracks in its teeth, pieces of fur sticking out between the clumps. It was only small, about the size of a cat or a small dog, and yet the bizarreness of it all had Roxas freaked out to the max.

It gurgled and shifted a little, slinking forwards on four feet as its long ears were drawn backwards, the nostrils on the front of its face flaring mightily as it snorted and flashed its teeth once more. Roxas would have found it cute, if he had even the slightest fucking idea what it was. It had no feet, but rather its legs ended in sharp, jagged razor claws that were coated in a thickness that could only be blood. It stopped in front of him and let it's long red tongue hand out, tasting the air with its mouth. And then it stopped and stilled, listening for all it was worth as it froze.

Roxas frowned down on it, not sure what to do or say. It was breathing through three deep gashes in its side, each breath making the oily skin on its back shudder. The silence settled once more as the creature slowly got up and scuttled away from him, moving along the broken shards of glass that slit into its bare feet as if it were nothing. Roxas winced, careful not to make any sound as he watched it turn; thanking all the powers above that it was almost gone.

And then the annoying sound of his cheap phones ringtone rang out into the silence, breaking the peace as Roxas yelped loudly and struggled to pull the phone out of his pocket, cussing loudly as the beast before him let out a strangled hiss and turned, latching its eyes onto him as it screeched, it's teeth going wide and elongating as a thick flap of skin unfolded around its neck and shuddered, splattering black ooze everywhere and drenching Roxas in a thick coat of black oily sheen that crusted and stuck to him. But thankfully he shielded his face away just in time, avoiding swallowing any of the black mess as the creature extended its claws and hissed once more, scratching its way forward and clawing its way down the alley, charging at Roxas with incredible speed.

Roxas jumped, lifting his feet into the air as he grabbed hold of the metal banister on the balcony of the flat above, swinging from it slightly as he hefted himself up easily and back flipped onto the bar, crouching on it with his finger tips lightly touching the metal, catching it in an embrace he knew all too well. He watched with narrowed eyes as the creature hissed and squinted its eyes, its tail swinging violently behind it as it put one claw against the brickwork, testing the firmness before it closed its jaws and smiled up at him, grinning at him with a deathly grin he knew could only mean trouble before it began to climb the walls, scaling the brick as if it wasn't defying gravity at all.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Roxas mumbled, jumping from the metal banister and leaping forwards, landing on the brick wall opposite like a cat before he jumped back and waited, watching with smiling eyes as the creature bared its fangs at him and continued climbing before it jumped straight from the brick and glided across the gap that separated them, the skin on its sides unfolding to form temporary makeshift wings.

Roxas watched in astonishment as the creature landed in front of him and snapped at him, screeching once more while he stayed still, adamant that it couldn't see him if it didn't move. But he watched as the creatures nostrils flared and broke the air, the hum in its throat growing more excited as it closed its eyes on him and grinned, starting forwards once more with amazing speed. Roxas turned and ran, jumping over roofs as he went, the creature hot on his tail as he jumped back down into the streets, landing on all fours before he stood up and sped of towards South And Eddy, his mind a blur as he skimmed over cars and railings, racing down the street of an area he would normally stroll through, never looking back. Never daring to look back.

Eventually he stopped and turned around, looking for the scuttling creature and finding no trace. He paused, looking about the empty and deserted houses on both sides of him, his area, his district. Why was he running? The hiss rang out loud and clear and he saw something move with lightening speed under the car two doors down, and suddenly he remembered why he was running. He turned, his right foot burning under the strain he put on it as he twisted funny, not daring to stop as he ran towards the end of the street and banked left, storming into the empty Tesco's car park with a new ignited fear.

The car park was empty.

Completely devoid of cars. He mentally cursed Seifer and turned as the hissing grew louder, the shadows of the beast cast from a street lamp growing with ferocity and speed as it sniffed him out, its fangs bared as it clawed its way forwards. He brought his knife out of his pocket once more and gritted his teeth as it turned the corner, stopping at the entrance and grinning, slowing its pace and skulking forwards silently, snaking its way into the light while Roxas looked around for somebody, anybody, even the Old Bill. But there was no one.

The creature was coming closer, always closer, and Roxas found himself sick of running, finally pushed to his limits as he bent his knees and prepared himself with his small rusty blade; he really did need to get a new one.

The beast hissed in front of him, licking its lips as it encircled him, a master of darkness sniffing at a wisp of light, before it lunged, its teeth out and elongated as it growled and hissed in the air. Roxas brought the blade up, ducking under the creature and listening to it screech as it speared itself on his blade, the entirety of its underbelly ripped open in a shower of purple/black blood and decaying guts before it landed on the opposite side of him and fell lifeless and squirming, still oozing the dark matter as it tried to get up and reach him.

Roxas scoffed and rubbed some of the black/purple slime that was the creature's blood away from his face, feeling sick to his stomach as he marched forwards with a new strength, kneeling in front of the creature as it hissed up at him with those grey, lifeless eyes. He put his hands on his knees and laughed into the cold, his breath fogging and misting once more as the wind returned. "Heh, I thought you'd put up more of a fight. Shame really." The beast in front of him growled and spat a load of putrid black acid out of its mouth and onto the pavement; inches away from Roxas' feet, forcing him to shuffle back some. He groaned at the pathetic thing in front of him and rolled his eyes. "Let it not be said that I'm cruel" he mumbled, lifting his blade and sinking it into the thick mess that was the creature's forehead, stilling it instantly as it gave one final hiss, sinking to the ground as Roxas unlodged his blade, wincing at the sound of it slicing back out.

"Yo Roxas blud! What you doin' to that puddy cat?" Roxas jumped a mile out of his skin and scrambled back, covering his eyes and squinting in the bright light as he turned to face the questioning voice that was talking to him. He didn't move forwards and he didn't move back, unsure of everything after what had just happened. "Pence, you waste of space man, you's blindin' him, init. Turn those mother fucking lights of!" The lights were turned down and Roxas let out a sigh of relief as Pence and Seifer stared at him, Pence in confusion and Seifer with a stupid grin. "Fucking dingbat aint ya? Co'on Roxas! Shift your arse blud, it's fackin' freezin'. I swear I think my left nut just went into hibervation."

Roxas grinned and got in the back seat slamming the door and listening to Pence tell Seifer it was actually called hibernation. Seifer grinned and ruffled Pence's hair. "Nawww, we got a college boy init. You, my bruver, should have gone to a university."

Pence chuffed up a bit and Roxas rolled his eyes, staring back out the window and sighing against the glass while his two 'friends' batted banter back and forth, ignoring him completely. He watched the ground in confusion for a minute, sitting up straighter and putting his fingers against the glass delicately, pulling out his blade and gulping, while he looked over the parking lot with disbelieving eyes. The black creature was gone.

Pence put the car into gear and Roxas gave a sigh of relief as they started moving, the car crumbling over pebbles and soot as it made its way forward. But he flinched and cursed loudly, his eyes closed tight, when a loud _bang_ rang out, echoing around the parking lot like a cougar call.

"Fuck sake Pence, what you gone and done now?" Seifer grumbled, banging his head back against the seat.

"I aint done nothin'. The tires just bust is all."

"Then get your rump out of this car and fix it-"

"What? No way blud, it's freezin' out there man."

"Nobody get out of the car." Roxas mumbled, pulling his seat belt forward and clicking it in place. "And nobody. Fucking. Move." It couldn't be what he thought it was, he knew it couldn't be. But he wasn't about to go back outside with that thing either.

"Roxas blud, what you running your gums about? Mellow out man. Seriously. If that wussy arse bro of yours kicks you out again cuz you're too high I am not putting-"

He stopped speaking as Roxas shifted forward and held Seifers head back by his hair, the blade in his hand coming up to rest against his throat as he breathed hard. "Quiet. I'm trying to listen." They fell silent and Roxas listened to the growing gurgling and hissing he knew all too well. Pence's eyes went wide and he turned to Roxas slowly, careful not to make any noise against the leather seats as he mouthed 'what was that?'

Roxas shook his head and held his breath as the sound of scuttling came from under the car, small pattering claws scurrying up the pipes before there was another _bang_ and the car fell slightly on its left side. Slowly, ever so slowly, Roxas pulled the blade away from Seifers throat and held it tightly in his right fist, shushing the angry scowling male with a finger to his own lips before he turned to Pence and mumbled, 'on my signal. We go.'

He motioned forwards and Pence paled, nodding slowly before something scratched along the front of the bonnet, something bony and sharp. "One." Roxas whispered, feather light while Pence slowly put the car into gear and turned back around in his seat. The claw became an arm as the creature raised itself up, almost causing Roxas to wince as the beast he had killed rose up, its eyes still seeing and lifeless as it wept, what he presumed to be, blood. He saw Pence shake, heard Seifer gulp and reach back behind him for a gun, pulling one out of his belt near his lower back and loading it as he held it steady, clicking it into place while the creature sniffed the air in a circle, its slit nostrils going wide as it let out a long, loud hiss.

"Two." His breath was so soft he was scared Pence hadn't heard him. But he had, and he slowly put his hand on the steering wheel, gripping it tightly. The creature turned back to face them and hissed. Roxas gulped and watched as it stared right past Seifer and right past Pence, focusing its eyes straight at him. It smiled, its eyes glowing as more blood dripped from it's belly, its teeth becoming larger and sharper.

"Three!"

Seifer, without any reason as to why, raised his gun and shot the creature in the face, the impact sending it sliding down the bonnet while it hung on with its claws, half of its face blown of by the impact. Pence didn't halter after that, sending the car shooting forwards and turning it around, the tires screeching as he raced for the car park entrance on flat wheels.

"Roxas! You wanna give us the grand tour on just what the fuck that bitch was?!" Pence screamed, racing onto the motor way, weaving in and out of the few cars there were as the wind whipped at them inside from the small bullet hole Seifer had made. Thankfully, Roxas thought, it didn't shatter.

"I don't know-" Roxas started before Seifer cut in.

"Whatever that mother fucker was, it's dead now. Half its guts are stuck to the fucking pavement back there."

"Don't be so sure." Roxas mumbled, leaning forward in his seat so he was between the two. "I knifed that bastard open _and_ stuck my blade in its brain. The fucker still came back."

"So, you mean, this things after you Roxas?" Pence asked. And Roxas already knew the train of thoughts going through his mind.

Roxas slapped him upside the head and Pence had to fight to swerve them out of the way of a honking lorry, yelping loudly as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand, the other clutching the steering wheel for dear life. "Don't even think about dumping me on the side of the road with that thing out there you fucking mother fucker. I've had more than enough weird for one night, there's no fucking way your using me as bait while you two get away."

"But blud, that things only after you. You're covered in that slimy shit and all it wanted to do was lick it fucking of you. Why don't you go get a motel room and let it lick you away from us huh?" Seifer grumbled, rubbing his temple with the gun and muttering as he picked at the hole in the car windscreen with his fngers, not caring as it sliced into him. "Gonna need a whole new fuckin' window now blud. I hope you got some fucking cash man, you're forking out for it."

"Seifer, you know I've got no cash man. Not 'til Ansem pay's me at the end of the month."

"Then you'd best get it from some place else man. I can't go round sortin' business in a bust up car. What would the other's think bruv, seriously?" Roxas stayed silent while Seifer put on a high pitched tone and batted his eyelashes. "Oh look Simone, Ansem and Seifer must have gone soft. They're ridin' round in bust out wheels and the rest of their gang is running from-" his voice turned back to normal and he glared at Roxas, kicking the dashboard and growling. "-motherfucking monsters! I swear down Roxas, you'd best start givin' me answers or I'm gonna start givin' you shit."

Roxas frowned. Ansem was the leader of their gang, but when he was away locked up, which was a lot lately, Seifer ran the rules. Of course him and Seifer got on, but it only took him seconds to explode. "Alright. I'll get you the money."

"Damn fucking straight, dog. You get it to me by Thursday or you'll be running extra shit for me. And I don't wanna have to do that to ya Roxas man. You know, I like you. But you always make me want to hate you." Seifer sighed again and turned back to him as Roxas slumped in the backseat, Pence still going one hundred and twenty miles per hour down the motorway as the traffic thinned out into nothing but small dots in front of them and nothing behind.

Roxas was about to say something, opening his eyes and his mouth to explain everything he could, no matter how strange it might sound, before he saw something black and oily shine under the lamp lights, a shadow that crept across the side of the back left door. Somehow, someway, Roxas knew what was about to happen. "Seifer sit down man! Put your seatbelt on!"

Seifer looked at him confusedly before he scoffed and grinned. "Seatbelts are for wusses" he laughed.

Another screaming _bang_ rang out as Roxas was about to tell him again, Pence screamed about loosing control and the car span, pushing Roxas against the side of the window with such force that he heard his head _crack. _The world span and a deep sickness ignited inside him as Seifer and Pence screamed, yelling into the cold night. But nobody heard. And nobody saw. So nobody stopped. And nobody helped.

The car turned and swerved under the bright lights that ran along the motorway, the bonnet smashed against the metal that cornered of the woods and splintered it, the front dinting inwards as the engine gave out and the metal heap that was the car tilted down the hill of mud that led towards the forest of winter pines and redwoods. The car flipped forwards and landed with a loud thundering honk on the ground below, the front smashing into a large redwood as the back remained lifted in the air.

Roxas opened his eyes a crack and groaned. His head was pounding in his skull and his body felt as heavy as led. The light from the cars headlights burned his sensitive pupils and the car horn must have been jammed because the annoying _BEEP_ screamed at him constantly. But there was a sound that hovered over it. The sound of someone speaking, no begging. Roxas had to strain his ears to hear it but it was definitely there, hiding amongst the car wreckage.

Slowly he unbuckled his seatbelt, his fingers feeling clumsy and thick as they moved over the big red button. The car door was harder. He opened it slightly, but it took him all his time and a good shove of the shoulder before he was able to tumble out, landing with a groan in a heap on the ground, his body aching all over as he coughed into the mud. He grabbed hold of his stomach with one hand and half walked, half crawled over to the back of the car where he rested against the metal frame and groaned lightly.

"Please! Please! I'll do anything. You can have anything, everything I own. Just please don't do this. Please."

Roxas peeked around the corner and spied Pence on his knees, begging into the ground as tears ran down his face amongst the dirt, a cloaked black figure standing in front of him with the small black decaying monster at his feet, sitting the way a dog would heel at its master's side. The figure clicked its fingers and Roxas watched in horror as the creature stepped forwards and latched it's fangs around Pence's throat and slowly squeezed, a black poison going into Pence's skin as his blood was drawn out and the flesh was ripped.

A gurgling wisp of a noise was torn from pence's throat as the blood in his veins suddenly turned black and the poison crept up his skin. His eyes became red, rolling upwards and fluttering, and his skin became a deathly pale while his pupils became dilated and his body twitched, all of it convulsing under the small monsters control before it finally ripped its jaw free and took half of Pence's flesh with it. And Roxas saw, terrified, the rotted insides of his friend's throat before he fell forwards and landed with a thud on the ground, bit's of him crumbling and snapping of as he landed.

Roxas put his back against the car and cursed as it let out a metallic bang, the figure's head turning beneath its black hood as it set its eyes on him. And he felt the bore of judgement eat at him through the metal car. There was nothing for it, noting left to lose by staying here; he had to get up and onto the motorway; to find help or die trying.

He stood, his head throbbing, and he ran, faster than any time he had run on a night patrol as he ducked under low hanging branches and jumped over shrubs that grew in the undergrowth, stumbling in muddy ditches and heading for the lights above as he heard the fingers click behind him. And he knew the creature, whatever it was, was coming.

He heard the hiss grow louder as his foot caught on a rock and he went tumbling towards the ground, his head a mess as all of the colours seemed to merge, the world spinning at an odd angle that he couldn't seem to grasp. He went to turn left, scrambling to get up, when he saw the grey eyes staring at him again from above, looking down on him with blood on its lips and flesh between its teeth, the flesh of his friend this time though, not some poor cats.

Stilling and too afraid to move, he held his breath and nervously waited for what he knew was about to come, silently wishing he still had his blade in hand. He was so preoccupied with watching the monster that he didn't see the figure reappear out of the shadows, and he didn't see the gun in his hand, but he felt the dart that bit into his shoulder and he yelped and shuffled away some, pulling out the dart that was stuck in his arm and blinking down at it as the world became fuzzy and bleary. The letters were hard to read, and the colours were beginning to fade. He heard the sound of footsteps, but when he looked up he could see nothing but shadows, shadows and darkness. And then the overpowering grogginess took hold of his senses and he felt himself fall backwards, his body's muscles striving to disobey him as they refused to move, his legs refusing to get up and run as the sound of hissing and footsteps grew to a deafening point in his ear.

"You'll make a fine contender for the games." A thick voice mumbled as the creature gurgled once more and snapped its pearly jaws.

Roxas wanted to retort, to call this son of a bitch exactly that, but his tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth and he just couldn't find the energy to move. The darkness swallowed him then, finally taking him as he fell into the realm of unconscious sleep, his mind pleading with his body to get up, but he couldn't. And there was nothing more he could do except mull over all the prospects of what 'the games' were and hope, pleading with the heavens above, that someone, anyone, would help him.

But of course, like all the other times earlier that night, nobody came.

* * *

There's the prologue guys :) I hope you all enjoyed. I know the dialogue for Seifer and sometimes Pence was a little hard to understand, but I wanted them to stay in character. Anyway, you probably won't see them again for the remainder of this fic. but if you want me to explain what they were saying I'll be happy to do so :)

Credit for some of the plot ideas behind this fic go to Candy3314. :) Thankyou so much again ^_^ I will point them out where and when they happen, I don't want to give anything away for anybody who may be reading this story ;)

**In no way are any of the themes or ideas relayed by this fiction/text alowed to be copied to another document or copied and reworded onto a seperate fiction. I own the idea to this story however the characters belong to the respective owners of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. Thankyou. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Running is never a good beginning

Roxas groaned, his eyes closed tight as he shifted and cursed profoundly, stringing a colourful necklace of brightly painted hate's to the world. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was laying down on an old, stinking mattress that was filled with lumps, cold and hard to the touch as he brushed his fingers lightly across it. Not the best night's sleep he'd ever had he had to admit. He kept his eyes closed tight for a few moments longer, struggling to raise his hand, his muscles like softened lead and his bones like jelly, as he swept a few fingers across his face and ran them through his hair, ignoring the chill in the damp air as he shifted irritably and bit at his bottom lip, keeping his eyes closed.

"Uhhhh…damn." He peeked an eye open and stared up at the cold cement ceiling, his mind trained on the leak of black water that dribbled down the wall to land in a small puddle at the base of his feet. "What a crazy nightmare." He shifted and blinked, rubbing his eyes as he turned and frowned into the room, rubbing the back of his head as he sat and slung his legs over the side of the cold metal bed he was rested on, ignoring the squeak of the crying metal as he moved.

The room was more like a closet than anything else. Large steel rings fell from the ceiling, swinging in a breeze that wasn't there with a shrieking groan, and metal shelves lined the opposite wall, tools and weapons alike adorning them with an assortment of mixed materials for neighbours. The room was fairly small, but the water still managed to echo with each suffocating drip that fell. The walls were grey and crumbling, coated in damp and moss alike and the floor was a mirror reflection of the ceiling, as cold and grey as everything else in the room so far.

He rubbed the back of his head and winced at the tenderness beneath his hair, swearing once more as he stood and wandered over to the large grey door that was on his right, attempting to check his phone as he went and cursing loudly when he couldn't find it. His legs were unstable at first, and it took him all of his time to stand upright as his balance darted between left and right, still drowsy from sleep as he stumbled towards the door, mumbling as he went about a "stupid Seifer" and about how "Sora's gonna freak out".

Placing a sure handle on the steel door, he pushed down and gave a small half-hearted tug, positive that it would budge. The door refused to move. He frowned and tightened his grip, holding it hard as he pulled back with all of his might. But still the door wouldn't move. "What the…?" he mumbled, trying again and again, placing a foot on either side of the framework and tugging for all he was worth. But still, the door wouldn't open.

Sweating and grunting, his hands aching, Roxas gave up pulling and opted for pushing, shoving his shoulder against the door with a new found rage as the sense of panic crept up on him, born from the findings of his new entrapment. The door boomed with laughter each time he struck it until he finally gave up, rolling his aching shoulder in a circle to try and numb some of the pain as he turned and gave the room another glance.

There was no natural sunlight. That was the first thing he noticed. Everything in the room was reflected by the faded yellow light that came from the swinging bulb above his head, the bulb that dangled half way down on a long metal chain. There were no windows, no other doors, no shafts or exits of any kind. Only a small vent that fed him oxygen slowly, ever so slowly. The vent was about half his size and the sound of revolving fans drifted down from inside; there was no way Roxas could squeeze through. But he eyed it up all the same, giving the door one last spiteful look before he turned to walk over to the vent.

He pulled the metal front cover of with a grunt and peered inside, lifting himself up and onto the wall with a grunt and dropping with a loud thud when he couldn't fit his shoulders into the gap, cursing loudly before he went back to the door and stared at it venomously, as if he thought he could make it open with a death glare. And then he realised, unfolding his crossed arms with a thick gulp and moving forward, his fingers tracing the gap just below the handle, that there was no lock. So this door couldn't be opened with any key; it was automatic. A large buzzer went of and he pulled his hand back lightening quick, remembering better days when he was diving over electric fence's that made the same sound.

A red light flashed above him and his eyes darted right to catch the small bulb at the top right of the door. He frowned, cautiously retreating as the sound dwindled and died, leaving him in peace once more. Eyeing the bulb suspiciously, he wandered over to the shelves that lined the opposite side and let his fingers tickle the edge of gun's and the blade of knife's in a feather light embrace.

'_What the hell's going on…? Where am I?' _He thought, picking up a small, thin silver knife with a carved ebony handle before he put it back down and opted for the slightly larger, less ornamental, and definitely sharper army knife. '_Whatever's going on, that definitely wasn't no dream, and neither's this. That creature could come back any second… I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to take a few supplies … … just in case…"_ Frowning, and turning back to the door, he bent down to his boots and slid the blade on the inside, covering it with the hem of his trousers before turning back to the hoard in front of him.

He took another knife, the handle a thick blue and the blade ragged and curved, the teeth shaped to face him and made to inflict maximum damage with a twist that would leave the victim slowly bleeding to death, unable to pull the steel out without ripping more torn flesh. He folded the blade in half with practiced ease and slid it into his pocket, reaching forward and grabbing a few throwing knifes that caught his eyes as well, the small thin pieces of jagged steel cold and glinting in his hands before he slid them into one of the many pockets attached to his trousers. He ignored the rest of the knifes and turned his attention to the fire power strewn lazily about.

Lines of ammunition adorned the walls like proud trophies, held carefully in place by clips, and next to them rested as many different kind of weapons as Roxas could think of. Snipers, Machine Guns, Glock's, Rifle's, Pistol's, and many, many more. But Roxas knew he couldn't carry anything heavy, not and fire it in a small room like this without aftershocks anyway. So he picked up a small revolver and filled it with six bullets from the shelf above, wiping away the sweat as he worked and spinning the cylindrical chamber before he clicked it in place and carefully put it at the small of his lower back, covering it with his hoodie and ignoring the bite of resentment he felt at being so close to a gun again.

The rest of the stuff he gave a shifty once over, sighing and frowning as he rubbed his forehead, a migraine growing in the depths of his mind. There were a few bandages, a few medicines such as ointments, creams and tablets, an empty rucksack, some tinned food and a couple of bottles of water, some tools and a few smoke bombs as well as a couple of cans of graffiti. Nothing major and nothing worth taking, not in Roxas' book anyway.

His stomach grumbled and he glowered at a chocolate bar on the second shelf, forcing himself not to eat it in case it was drugged. He had watched way too many horror movies to even consider touching the water, and the food could be just as bad, although if it was drugged, how they got it back in the packet he'd never know.

"Having fun?"

Roxas' eyes went wide and he turned on his heels, his mind racing a mile a minute as he pulled the gun from behind his back and aimed into the room, panting heavily as his shoulders quaked. He hated gun's, hated the feel of them, their weight, their possibilities and their strength. He swore he would never use one again, and yet it had come to him like second instinct to pull, draw and aim…now all he had to do was fire, but at what?

When he aimed the gun, his finger pressed faintly to the trigger, there was nothing there, and Roxas found himself pressed up against the shelf, only stopping when his back knocked a few of the items to the floor. He scanned the room, his breath coming raggedly as he swallowed and growled. "Who's there?"

A chuckle rang out. Mad and slow, it echoed around the room and bounced at Roxas from the base of all four walls. "Now where would the fun be if I just told you?" The voice was drawn out and the hiss hidden within it was like poisonous music to Roxas' ears.

"Tell me…!" He seethed at a lack of answer and opted for a different question, hoping to draw whoever was speaking out of their hiding place. "Where am I?!"

Still no figure appeared, but the voice spoke. Roxas licked his lips, his palms growing sweaty on the trigger as he attempted to locate the voice. "You are in my game. And you are one of my players. One of my favourites."

A shudder ran through him and Roxas found himself suddenly extremely nervous, biting the side of his tongue before he spoke out, his anger dissolving in slow confusion. "What game? Why won't you just let me go?! Open the fucking door!"

More laughter rang out and Roxas shuffled nervously, his fire igniting once more as the anger sparked and sparkled behind his eyes, desperate to escape. "Eager, aren't we? Don't worry my lovely little pet. Soon the door will open and the fun will begin, but first there are a few rules."

"Don't call me your pet!" Roxas spat at nothing, aiming for the wall on the opposite side with his gun as his eyes darted about, still attempting to locate the sound of the noise. "I'm not playing any fucking game. Let me go now. I saw what you did to Pence, as soon as I get out of here I'm going to-"

"Going to what, Roxas?" His name sounded weird on the illusive shadow's tongue and he couldn't help the involuntary shudder that ran through him. "Going to tell the police? Going to tell Sora?"

"How do you…?" Roxas mumbled, frowning and shaking his head. "How do you know my name? How do you know Sora?!... … …Answer me damn it!"

More laughter rang out, but this time it was loud and booming and Roxas feared it might bring the walls down, toppling whatever building he was in and taking him with it. "I know everything about you Roxas. You see, while you were under the effects of the drug I darted you with, I decided to make a few… 'modifications', to your anatomy."

"Modifications?" Roxas asked, tensing every muscle in his body. "What modifications?! What the fuck have you done to me?!"

"I improved you. A few years ago I came across a beautiful metal I named Ferenthor. It really is quite something. If you live to find me I simply must show it to you. It has the properties of a diamond, and yet it is something completely different. I was able to harness its energy to change you and nineteen others into beings that defied the laws of science and nature alike. I made you beautiful Roxas. I made you unique."

"Unique?" Roxas lowered the gun for a slither of a second before he regained his senses and tightened his hold, breathing deeply in order to keep his temper. "What are you talking about? You haven't done anything to me."

Again the laughter boomed and Roxas winced, hating the feeling of being left in the darkness he loved. "No, I didn't think you would feel the effects quite yet. Unfortunately the Ferenthor combines into different properties for different people, so even I must wait and see what my lovely subjects have been gifted with. It may give you strength beyond your wildest dreams, increase your speed so you can rival the wind, form gills so you can march below the sea, or it can increase your brain power so that you can control the will of others. Either way, it is a magical gift you should be honoured to have."

Roxas shuffled nervously. "That still doesn't explain how you knew my name, or Sora's." He growled, tightening his focus as he scanned the room for any clue as to where the bastard who held him was.

"Oh but that's the best part, Roxas. I know everything about you; I know everything about everyone in this game. I know all of your secrets. I know that Sora is your younger brother by two years." Roxas shook his head and held the fear in his throat, unable to allow it to bubble to the surface. "I know that you would do anything to protect him. And I know exactly what you did for him that dark November night on the first eve of snowfall. I know everything Roxas, everything about-"

"STOP IT!" Roxas screamed at nothing, closing his eyes tight and grabbing the handle of his gun to the point were he feared it might break, his hand turning white in the process. "JUST STOP IT!"

"Did you know Sora's here, Roxas?"

He froze, the warm blood in his veins turning to ice as he paled, his eyes going wide. "What…?" He wasn't sure he had heard right, and he was begging that he hadn't.

"Yes. I thought you might need a little persuasion to get you started. You're brother went through the same procedure as you. It was a shame really. He put up a much weaker fight." The laughter rang out and Roxas felt physically sick, imagining Sora opening the door to the weirdo that held him because he thought it was him. If he wasn't so afraid he might have thrown up. "He seemed to think it was you ringing his doorbell in the middle of the night. How quaint."

"You sick fuck! Where is he?! Tell me or I swear I'll lodge this bullet straight through your fucking brain!"

"That's it Roxas. Let the anger fuel you. Let the rage control you. Let it simmer and boil and eat you up in a black tar pit of despair. You want to see your brother Roxas? You want to help save him from this mess? Then listen to the rules and play the game. Otherwise you'll never make it out of here alive, and neither will Sora. Lower the gun, Roxas. Lower it and listen to me."

Roxas shook, his hands wobbling as he mentally fought with his conscience, chewing on his tongue lightly before he slowly pulled his finger away from the trigger and brought the gun down and by his side, every fibre in his body telling him to raise it once more and hunt this mother fucker down. But he couldn't. He had to lower the gun, for Sora's sake.

"Very good Roxas." The voice praised, as if he were a child that had just learned how to write their name correctly. Roxas looked at the opposite wall venomously and stiffened his shoulder muscles, reminding himself that all of this was for Sora. He was breaking his own instinctive will, defying every nerve that trembled beneath his skin, but it wasn't because of this mad bastard that he couldn't see. No, it was all for Sora, everything he did, every decision he made.

"The rules of my game are quite simple Roxas. Listen carefully, I won't be repeating them again. The objective of this little experiment is to analyse the capabilities of the precious metal Ferenthor when it is linked with the human mind. To do this we had to link some of the metals properties to various parts of your anatomy such as your brain, spine and heart. However…the metal has such fascinating qualities to be tested, and that is where this little game comes in."

"You will be unleashed from this room in exactly five minutes. You will find a long chamber in front of you. Follow it and you will come to the Starting Sector that holds your brother. I'm not a cruel person, you may solve this together if you like, but I warn you, it would be much easier on your fickle heart if you were to cut the tie you have with him now. Break the bond and stand alone and you may at least have a chance of conquering the challenges I have put before you."

Roxas stayed silent, ignoring the comment as his breathing quickened. All he wanted to do was to get to Sora. Everything would be okay if he could just get out of this stinking room and find him. Then they could escape, maybe move house and start up some place else. He would cut his ties with the gang and leave forever, never looking back.

"When you get to the Starting Sector and locate your brother, (And I know you will take him with you. I have seen your soul and I have each and every inch of you analysed Roxas, I can predict every thought you're thinking) you will meet eighteen other players in this game, not including you and your brother. Some are allies, some are enemies in disguise and some work for me. Who you trust is up to you."

"There will be a staircase that opens before you. One will go up and one will go down. You will have exactly thirty seconds to make a decision before I release my other projects and the game will begin."

There was a smile hidden in the voice that scared Roxas to no end then, and he couldn't help the bubbling question that was lodged in his throat. "What are the other projects?" He asked, hating the sense of vulnerability that shrouded him.

The mad laughter rang out once more and Roxas raised the gun again, hating the prospect of being left at the feet of this mad mans mercy. "You shall see soon enough. Fight or flee. Destroy or maintain. Keep the peace or break it. So many things lie in the reach of your grasp; all you have to do is take them. But which will you reach for?"

Roxas grinned slightly, enjoying the small bit of power that was returned to him at the puzzle in the voice's tone. "I thought you knew everything about me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly until his neck clicked.

"Yes, I do… but there are some things that are hard to analyse. No matter, all will be revealed in due time."

There was a large _beep_ from the door and Roxas watched, turning the gun to tilt it towards the heavy metal as the thunderous sound rang out, screaming for what felt like eternity before it finally died and the door hissed, moving back slightly before it slowly slid to a side and revealed the dark chamber before him.

"Your five minutes are up Roxas. Heed my warning and cut your ties now before it is too late. You have been warned."

Roxas turned towards the door and gulped, wracking his brain for an answer as he licked his dry lips and waited for the voice to speak again. But it didn't, and Roxas mentally cursed himself for getting into this situation. He stared at the open passage before him, the darkness swallowing the path as only yellow lights in tubes along the floor lit up the passageway, bathing it slightly, ever so slightly. They looked to Roxas like veins, as if they were feeding the light to some large generator that could resemble a heart, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and thought about all the voice had said instead.

'_Follow the corridor to the Starting Sector. Sora's waiting for me at the Starting Sector. Thirty seconds to make a decision and then the other projects will be released, whatever the other projects are…but how do I know I can trust this thing? It's just a voice, the voice of the sicko who brought me here for all I know… … … but what choice do I have? If Sora is here, and these 'other projects' are like the monster I saw the other night… … … I have to find Sora'_

He made his mind up and stored the gun back into his belt near his lower back, grabbing a few smoke bombs from the shelf and stuffing them in his pockets before he left, just in case he needed to make a quick getaway, preferably unseen and undetected. He sprinted down the hallway, his feet clattering against the metal floor loudly as he rushed along, not caring of the sound he made as the faint yellow light glowed dimly, barely enough to shroud him in minimal light as he ran, his body panting beneath his heavy hoodie as the corridor seemed to never end. It didn't twist, but rather stayed in a straight line, and for that he was grateful as he sprinted ahead, his breath coming in ragged pants as he finally came to the end of the corridor.

To find a dead end.

The corridor was blocked of with a large wooden door that was slightly splintered and broken, chips of it missing in areas as the hinges lay rusted and creaking. He saw the red spray paint in the faint light, the giant red X marking the middle of the door, begging to be broken.

Roxas lifted his foot and booted the door, putting all his might into the blow as the door shuddered beneath his heavy boot. But it didn't budge. He raised his foot again and again booted the door, watching as it shivered and groaned but refused to move. He thought back to when he was first training to be in the gang with Seifer and Ansem, one of his first lessons of which was how to break down doors.

Opening his eyes and growling at the door, he pulled one of the throwing knives from his pocket and lodged it into the doors hinges, digging it deep into the metal until it lodged without his help before he raised his foot once more and brought it down hard on the knife's handle, slicing the blade through the hinges and smirking as the knife fell with a clatter to the floor, the hinges resting atop it as he moved to the side, his back pressed firmly against the metal wall while the door fell with a groan to the floor in front of him, broken and busted. He stepped over it quickly and entered the room before him, growling at what awaited him.

The room was circular and was two stories high, the large cavernous holes on the second layer screaming danger and death as their black pits were devoid of light and the living. The light veins ran between his legs and into the room were they merged with pipes feeding from up the walls and from other chambers before they rested in a large upright cylinder in the centre of the room, bathing the area in a light glow that seemed eerily comforting. He looked left and saw numerous wooden doors similar to his own, some open and some closed, and looking right he saw the same as clusters of people moved into the open space, rubbing their heads in confusion and grumbling to themselves as they moved, some in pairs or small groups and others alone.

He recognised some of them faintly, but there were others he could have passed in the street and never stopped to care for. But there was one that caught his attention more than any of the others, one that caused him to raise his hood over his face as he attempted to avoid them. He sidled to the left, stepping over the door and turning in a circle, looking for Sora and sighing with a weird sense of relief when he realised he'd been tricked. Sora wasn't there. He turned around; about to march back to his room and demand answers from the voice before he heard his name being called and flinched, turning to stare at the wooden door on his right and begging the high heavens above to strike him deaf so that he could pretend he hadn't heard the voice of the very person he was dreading being here.

He jogged over, ignoring the stares from some of the others as he reached the wooden door and peered through a chip on the left side. "Sora? Sora are you in there?"

"Roxas what the hell's going on? Get me out of here, I can't open the door."

"Just stand back okay?"

"Okay…"

There was the sound of shuffling and Roxas waited until he was sure Sora was away from the door before he pulled another throwing knife from his pocket and jammed it in the doors hinges, listening to the door groan slightly before he took a few steps and gave the door a running kick, slamming into it with all his might as he forced the knife to slice through the rusted hinges once more. The door fell with a loud clatter and he went tumbling onto the other side, landing on the floor with a groan as he sat up on his knees and smiled up at his little brother, who was frowning down on him with his arms folded, and Roxas knew the lecture that was about to come before it even started.

"Roxas, what the hell's happening? I woke up in this room and there was this creepy voice talking to me, telling me all this stuff." Roxas stood and coughed into his fist, rolling his eyes as his little brother looked him over with worried eyes. "Why do you have knives anyway? Roxas you promised me you'd cut this gang stuff out."

"I know, I know. Look Sora, we've gotta move. It's not safe here." He grabbed Sora's wrist, but Sora just pulled it out of his grip and walked out of the small corridor and into the light of the circular room, forcing Roxas to follow as he tried to get him to understand, lowering his hood so he could look his brother in the eyes properly. If the voice was telling the truth about Sora being here, then who was to say that it wasn't telling the truth about whatever was coming.

"Why isn't it safe Roxas? Where exactly is here anyway?" Sora turned in a corner and looked at Roxas confusedly, his voice softening as his older brother shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"I don't know Sora. But we have to go, okay? We have to go now." He closed his fist and let it shake a little as he breathed deep and looked about the place once more, ignoring the growing number of people that climbed out of the doors. So many tunnels. He stopped for a second and let his eyes glance over each of them, counting them of on his fingers as he went and gulping as he stopped on the final one. Twenty. Twenty doors. Twenty people left to make their way through this game. So the voice was telling the truth about that too. Then that means that the other projects, whatever they are, are coming. And they'll be there soon.

He snapped out of his daze as Sora clicked his fingers in front of his face and looked him over worriedly, his eyes concerned as he grabbed his older brother's hand and squeezed it slightly. "Roxas? Roxas are you okay? Speak to me Rox."

Lifting his head, Roxas turned to glance about the room, turning in a circle as he scanned the crumbling bricks and the dripping leaks until he stopped and froze, his eyes captured by the stone stairs that crept upwards and downwards a few feet away. Both lead into darkness and both provided uncertainty, but only one could offer freedom and safety. But which?

"Roxas you're scaring me."

He turned back to face his little brother and gulped, his shoulders tensing as he grabbed Sora's wrist and started dragging him of towards the stairs, ignoring Sora's struggles and stammers of how they should stay with the others and wait for help and forcing him to follow him. He pulled him roughly forwards when Sora stopped and pulled all his weight in the opposite direction, causing Roxas to stagger. But thankfully Sora was a lot weaker than him, mostly because Roxas had been looking out for them since a young age and had developed the stamina and muscle tone along with other necessary 'street skills' that Sora was lacking, and he was therefore able to pull him along relatively easily.

"Roxas! Roxas let go! Roxas, what's going on? I am not going in the dark." Sora finally managed to wiggle enough to get his grasp free and he ran a few feet back, darting out of his brother's grip as he struggled for breath and shivered a little. "Roxas stop scaring me! What's going on?"

Roxas shook his head and frowned. "Sora you've gotta trust me. We have to get out of here. We have to get out of this room-"

"Why? Why do we have to go? The man who brought us here could be in there with that dog of his." Sora shook his head and turned to look over his shoulder, his brown and red jacket smeared with soot and drenched lightly with water. "We should stay in a group. The more people there are, the more chance we have of escaping. It's common sense Roxas. Besides, help will come."

"No Sora, you don't understand. That's what he wants you to think-"

"Who wants us to think Roxas?" They were attracting a lot of attention now, and Roxas could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as he subconsciously lifted his hood to hide his face, ignoring the others questioning glares as the words of the voice drifted to him from the back of his skull.

"The man with the fucking dog thing Sora, who do you think. Trust me." He lowered his voice and stepped closer to his brother, offering out his hand as he did and whispering to cut out the murmuring voices of onlookers that became reunited with what could be either loved ones or valuable friends. "I know you're scared of the dark, but I'm here with you. I'll protect you. I won't let anything hurt you again. I promise."

Sora frowned and bit his lip thoughtfully, debating on whether or not to take his brothers hand as he looked behind him and back to Roxas.

"Please Sora," Roxas begged, his eyes pleading with his brother silently. "Please trust me."

Sora smiled and went to lower his hand into his brother's palm. "Okay Rox, but when we get out of here you've got some explaining to do, got it?"

Roxas smiled slightly and took hold of his brother's hand, heading back to the stairs as he went and charging through the growing swarm of confused people before he heard his name called once more over the crowd.

"Yo, Roxas blud! Yo! Bruv!" He turned, Sora groaning as he did so, and watched incredulously as Seifer made his way through the crowd, a young kid the same age as Roxas at his heels and Roxas recognised him to be Hayner, another member of their gang and the prestigious little brother of Seifer, who was two years Roxas elder. Seifer caught up to them and grinned, Hayner fist bumping Roxas and mumbling "respect" as he did. "Yo bruv, where's you of to? Dude over there sez to stick together init." He pointed over his shoulders to a muscled man with blonde spiked hair and a striking resemblance to Roxas.

"You got to be fucking jesting." Roxas grumbled, groaning as Cloud, the man he had been trying to avoid, spotted him and began walking over with several other people in toe, all of them moving through the crowd with an air of authority hovering over them.

"Yo Rox, what's going on man? Why's your brothers here? Why are we here?" Hayner asked, motioning to Sora who was stood glowering behind them and Cloud who was making his way over.

"I have no fucking idea." Roxas mumbled, motioning for Sora to stay with Seifer and Hayner as he walked over to meet Cloud, his older brother, half way, his hands dug deep into his pockets as he went so he could finger the small blade he held there, just in case his big brother kicked up a fuss again, like he had the last time he saw him. He stopped in front of Cloud and nodded his head in recognition, his hood still covering his face as Cloud smiled down on him and went to pull him into a strong hug, frowning and sighing deeply as Roxas pulled away and glared at him.

"Roxas, it's good to see you again little brother." Cloud grinned, brushing of Roxas' coldness as if it were nothing but a badly blown breeze, and Roxas managed to get a good look at him. His hair was a honey blonde and spiked, his eyes the matching pair of sapphires to his own and his jaw was rigid and sharp, the smile on his face obviously hard to pry from his tense muscled body. Roxas found it funny that Cloud only ever smiled for him, and Roxas would never smile back.

"Don't call me that. Until you accept Sora, I'm no more of a brother to you than him." Roxas grumbled, still fingering the blade in his pocket as he looked over his shoulder towards Sora, watching as Hayner grinned about some joke and Seifer swatted him over the head while Sora smiled a little, but only a little. It was common knowledge that Sora hated everyone in Roxas' gang, mainly because of what he'd had to do for them.

"Whatever Roxas. Say what you want but we're still brothers by blood. He isn't any brother of mine." Cloud gave Sora a glower and Roxas watched as his little brother avoided his gaze, staring down at his feet and shuffling instead. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Roxas muttered, his gaze moving around Cloud's shoulders to stare at the growing crowd about him with a shifting uneasiness. Cloud must have caught where his gaze was going because he chuckled a little and turned on a side, waving his hand over the group.

"This is the gang Roxas. My close friends that I met when I moved away from home. There's Leon," he pointed to a man with a large scar and a thick jacket with a fur hood who nodded his greeting. "And his sister Xion." The girl stood next to Leon with black hair blew some of her fringe out of her eyes and gave a small smile. "Next to him is Demyx," A teenager with dirty blonde hair grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "and next to him is Zexion." The man with silvery blue hair gave a stiff nod as he continued to scan the room. "And that there is Laxrene," he pointed over his shoulder to a woman in tight jeans and a blue tank top who was blowing gum, popping it uncharacteristically loud as she gave a him a cruel smirk. "And then there's Axel and his little sister Kairi" A tall red head with shining emerald eyes laughed and gave him a thumbs up while a smaller red headed girl smiled and waved shyly.

"Yeah well, that's all well and good," Roxas grumbled, lowering his hood and glaring at each of them in turn. "But we have to get out of here. Me and Sora will be making our own way out, if you know what's good for you you'll all move out too-"

"Move?" Demyx laughed. "What are you talking about kid? There's nowhere to move to."

"Demyx is right." Zexion droned next to him, his hard gaze staring into Roxas as he finally finished looking about. "Moving would split the group apart. We've all been talking amongst ourselves and the voice said the same thing to everyone. Something's coming, yes? Another project of some sort. Well if it is another project, who's to say it's not like us?"

"You're fucking crazy." Roxas growled, ignoring the fact that Cloud was looking at him with angry cobalt eyes. "These things aren't like us. They don't move or think like us. Staying here would be complete suicide-"

"And what are you suggesting we do?" Leon asked, his arms crossed as he stepped forward and cocked his head to a side, appearing genuinely interested.

"Run." Roxas mumbled, shaking his head. "Put as much distance between those things and us as possible.

"Well, what if we do run and we end up running in the wrong direction?" Laxrene asked, the cockiness in her voice perfectly scratched to grate on Roxas' ears. "Wouldn't that be worse than staying put?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, painfully aware of the fact that Cloud still had his eyes trained on him. "Nothing could be worse than staying put. As long as you keep moving these things will keep hunting. At least if we're running we can move around them, reroute the system. If you stay here you're practically handing yourself up to them on a silver platter."

"You sound as if you've dealt with these things before." Cloud mentioned slowly, drawing out his words painfully while Roxas growled and glared at him.

"Once. I watched what this thing did to a friend of mine. Look, I've given you a warning. What you do with the rest of your time is up to you. All I know is that we've had well over our thirty seconds and these other projects could appear at any minute. I'm not risking waiting around any longer. Stay if you want." He stared Cloud in the face and refused to flinch at the sternness in his big brothers eyes. "I've done my part."

He turned his back on Cloud and the others then, taking note on how some of them looked nervous, others thoughtful, and some even apprehensive, all of them mumbling to each other quietly, and he was almost positive Cloud was watching him leave, his eyes lingering on the back of his hoodie regretfully. But that was his problem. He didn't think they would follow, but at least he could say he had done his part. He jogged back up to his small band and raised an eyebrow at a pale Sora who was looking nervously at a grinning Seifer, a large machete clutched tightly in the latter's hand as he grinned and swung it about recklessly.

"Seifer, where the hell did you get that?" Roxas grumbled, walking past them and grabbing Sora's hand as they made their way towards the stairs, ignoring the others that looked at them oddly as they went.

"Bruv, this bad ass mother fucker was in this room I was in, init. I figured it'd look pretty cool man, fucking neat."

"What my brother means is that he figured it'd over compensate for the malfunctioning weapon he uses on the ladies." Hayner grinned and gave a sly grin while making a humping motion with his hips, earning himself another swat from Seifer.

"Shut the fuck up chicken wuss. Yo Rox, you gonna explain what's going down dog? I feel like I'm fucking in the dark here bruv."

Roxas shushed him and ignored his scoff as he followed the yellow veins towards the stairs, stopping in front of them and gulping as he looked left and right. True to the voice's words, one set of steps led down and another set led up, both of them coated in darkness as the veins snaked up the walls and along the floors, barely illuminating the passageways as they went.

"What now Rox?" Sora asked, staring into the darkness and tightening his fingers around Roxas' quietly.

Roxas was about to retort when a large booming voice rang out about above, the voice diving in and out of every crack and crevice as silence filled the room. Every voice stopped and all murmuring ceased, even the water appeared to stop trickling as the speaker began.

"Welcome to the game of levels. Each of you has now become a player in my game. I have but one question for each of you…Are you ready to face your fear?" The cackling laughter rang out above, mad and distraught, and Roxas felt the shivers tare down his spine as he glanced up at the ceiling, Sora's grip tightening on his hand to the point where he couldn't feel his fingers. "I hope you're ready to start running my lovely little lab rats. Because they're coming. And they're hungry."

The voice clicked of and Roxas let out a shaky breath he didn't know he'd been holding, lowering his gaze from the ceiling to stare at Cloud who stared back at him with an analysing gaze that seemed to see through him. And then the hissing filled the room, loud and hypnotic. It seemed to creep down the walls and tremble beneath the floor, causing people to move back two or three steps as they shuffled about and muttered to each other in confusion. Roxas turned to Seifer and watched as his friend paled, his eyes going wide as he sheathed the machete through his belt and gulped.

"Motherfucking shiz nickel." Seifer mumbled. "Yo Rox…you don't think it could be the same shit that took Pence out, eh man?"

Roxas shook his head and inhaled a deep breath as the shadows on the inside of the tunnels on the floor above seemed to shuffle and shift, white teeth and grey eyes moving amongst the black darkness as the sound of screeching screams and hisses alike rang out, claws becoming slightly visible in the lime light. "I'll be fucked if I know man." Roxas mumbled, taking a step back and turning to look at the stairs behind him while people questioned what writhed and hissed above. He made his decision on a split second whim. "And I'll be double fucked if I'm staying to find out."

Holding tightly onto Sora's hand, he turned around and darted up the steps two at a time, pulling Sora along behind him as he heard Seifer grumble a "shit" and a "move your fucking arse boy! Move," to Hayner, pushing his brother up the stairs and following Roxas as they ran.

The stairs were slightly slippery as water trickled down them, causing them to skid slightly as they ran through the growing gloom, the veins the only source of light they could find as they ran, never slowing and never stopping to look back as Roxas dragged Sora along, his little brother panting and trembling behind him as the vibrations from his shivering hand shot up Roxas' arm. The sound of murmuring disappeared behind them and there was the sound of shouts that followed, the hissing growing larger as screams rang out and drenched the moist air with the all too familiar scent of blood. The screeches grew louder, but whether they were from man or monster Roxas couldn't decipher. All he knew was that Cloud was back there. Cloud and his friends. He might hate his big brother, but that didn't mean he wanted him to die, not by the claws of these foul mutilated monsters anyway.

They finally turned a corner on the stairs to find the rest of the stairwell blocked by a large metal barrier that stood several feet high, climable, but impossible in the narrow time limit they had, judging by the way the creature moved the other night when it gave him chase the creatures may already be coming… and all of hell would catch them if they stopped to climb the barrier.

"Yo Roxas blud, we goes left, init. Go left blud." Seifer shouted from below them from where he was bringing up the rear of their small group.

Roxas glanced left and spotted the double swinging doors, the kind you would find in a hospital room, silent and still before him, the glass glazed over thickly and frosted to the point where he couldn't see through it. Smeared across the door, in what he hoped was red paint, was the words 'Level One'. The words seemed to bite at him, gnawing at him and forcing him to believe that it was real, that he wasn't just dreaming. That this game of Level's did exist and he was nothing but a player on a platform game.

"Roxas blud, what you waitin' for man! Some scary shit goin' on back here bruv!" Seifer shouted, breaking Roxas out of his trance.

Roxas shook his head and barged through the double doors, scanning the looming darkness as he went while the veins cringed between his feet and lead the way into the dark, going ahead and creeping down the dark tunnel, begging for Roxas to follow. The room was large, big enough to fit five of them walking abreast down it as smears of water, blood and paint ran up the walls. The water trickled down and met the veins, causing sparks to light up his face as he ushered Sora and the others through. But there was no time to rest, no time to stop and falter for any more than a split second. As soon as Sora was through the door Roxas grabbed his hand once more and pulled him along, retrieving the gun from his lower back as he did so and ignoring the whimper Sora gave out at the sight of it.

They sprinted through the room once more, jumping over the sparks as they ran until they came across a looming drop. Roxas gulped and stared down, the blackness swallowing the bottom completely, and it frightened him to know that something, anything, could get them as they jumped over that distance. Anything at all. He stopped at the edge, only just managing to prevent from teetering over the side as Sora gave a hard yank on his hand and sent him sprawling to the ground behind them, landing hard on his back as he grunted and groaned beside them.

Sora stood shaking above him as he tentatively peered over the side and paled, walking back a few steps as he did so and shaking his head. "There's no way across." He mumbled. "We have to go back-"

"No way bruv, you didn't see the way those mother fuckers tore them peeps up back there man. Dog, we can jump that shiz. We's jumped further on route, init bruv?" Seifer aimed his question at Roxas as Hayner helped him up of the ground, his mind racing a hundred miles a minute while he looked over the gap and judged the distance.

"Roxas? Roxas you can't seriously be considering jumping this…" Sora mumbled, moving next to Roxas and frowning. "Roxas its suicide. You'd never make it-"

"Sora man, stop being such a chicken wuss and let a brother think, yeah?" Hayner grumbled, looking behind them anxiously as he licked his lips and waited.

Seifer grabbed hold of Roxas' shoulders and pulled him away from the younger two of the group, looking over his shoulder nervously as he lowered his voice and stared Roxas in the face, his own forehead mere inches away from Roxas'. "Man, do you think you can make the drop bruv? Cuz I gotta tell ya man, some scary shit right there, and there aint no way you's leaving me with that chicken wuss brother of yours man. No way. Now can you do this shiz or not bruv?"

Roxas closed his eyes and thought hard, pausing for a brief second before he opened his eyes and looked to Seifer with a new ignited flame of determination roaring inside his chest. "Hold Sora, I don't want him trying to follow me."

"That's the spirit bruv, and you aint even had no fucking alcohol init. Brave son of a bitch." He clapped him on the shoulder and grabbed hold of Sora's jacket, pulling it halfway down of his shoulders and bringing it to his elbows, holding it in place as Sora yelped and struggled to get free, but it was useless. Roxas had used the move many times before in muggings he was less than proud of. By disabling a victim's arms with their jacket they couldn't move or protect themselves, a perfect weapon.

"Seifer what the hell! Get of me or I swear to god- Roxas? Roxas what the hell are you doing!?"

Roxas ignored Sora's questioning shouts and took a couple of steps back, putting the gun back in his belt before he pulled the military knife out of his boot and held it tightly in his red grasp. He was faintly aware of Sora berating him, pleading and begging him not to do it. But he had to. For all they knew there could be something that could help them cross on the other side. He got himself into a running stance before he kicked hard of the ground with his right foot, sprinting for all he was worth and jumping at the very last minute, the sound of rock crumbling beneath his feet as he left the ground and soared through the air, his heart pounding in his head as the blood rushed to his ears. It felt like forever until he opened his eyes in the air and realised he was halfway across the gorge, and for a brief second he thought that he might make it, thought he was in with a winning chance of making it across the small ditch. But then he found himself falling at a faster rate, his heart sinking as the ground on the opposite side rose above him, laughing at him as he fell.

But he was so close. So close, too close to let the gorge beat him now. He lodged the army knife into the rock, briefly aware that this part of the game was no longer metal, and watched as chips of rock began flying, the knife sinking a few inches with his weight until it stuck fast, a few feet away from the ledge he needed to climb up to. He relaxed, gulping heavily and letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as his muscles tensed with the effort of holding onto the blade handle, his palms becoming slippery as they threatened to lose their grip.

"Roxas! What are you fucking crazy?! Why the hell did you do that?" Sora shouted, and Roxas mentally cursed Seifer for allowing him to watch him jump.

"Roxas bruv, can you climb up?" Seifer shouted and Roxas groaned and hefted himself up a little, reaching for the top of the ledge and grunting when his arm fell useulessly back by his side, still a few inches short.

"I can't, I'm not close enough to reach it yet."

"Can you climb using the rocks?" Hayner shouted, and Roxas attempted to sink his nails into the damp rocks.

"No, it's too wet. I can't get a decent hold."

"Alright bruv, hang on, I'm throwing' you me knife init."

"What!? No Seifer, please don't, get Hayner to throw it. You know you can't aim, you'll probably lodge it in my fucking head or something." Roxas ground out, his shoulders becoming sore and tired from hanging about.

Seifer huffed and handed the blade over to Hayner who took it from his brother smugly. "Alright Rox, coming at you straight brother, on your left."

Roxas closed his eyes and prayed to God above that Hayner could still aim, faintly aware that it was a machete they were throwing at his body. The sound of the blade slicing through the air made him flinch, but when he didn't feel it cut into any of his skin he opened his eyes and blinked slightly. He was grateful when the blade pinged and stuck fast in the rock on his left, swaying slightly with the force. Roxas grinned and lodged his left hand about the blade's handle, pulling it free before he raised it high above his head and stuck it fast in the rock once more, digging it deep and etching a safe hole in the rock face before he pulled out the blade in his right hand and slowly manoeuvred his way up the wall.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he pulled himself up and onto the side of the ledge, rolling over on to his back and panting as Seifer and the others whopped at him on the other side, cheering him on and grinning. But there was no time for him to rest, not properly, not yet. He rolled back over with a grunt and slowly raised himself up of his knees, looking about in the dim lighting as he made his way further into the tunnel, still unsure of what he was looking for.

His eyes were caught by the site of something large on his right. He wandered over, pushing the gleaming silver army knife back into his boot as he went, still clutching the machete tightly as he walked up to the ladders stacked against the wall. He groaned and gulped, pulling on them heavily and growling slightly at the metal chain that pulled it back to the wall. Lifting the machete high he brought it down across the chain with a sharp _twang, _shielding his eyes as the angry sparks fluttered out and spat, hurting his eyes. Catching the ladders before they fell, he grunted and hefted them over his right shoulder, slowly making his way back as his body still ached and trembled from the near death experience he had had only moments before.

"Roxas? Roxas are you okay?" Sora shouted, his voice echoing in the room and bouncing of the still stale walls, causing Roxas to shudder a little.

"I'm fine Sora. I've got some ladders, I'm gonna lay them down and you're gonna have to walk across the rungs. Got it?" He reached the ledge and threw the ladders down, the _clank_ echoing further than Sora's voice ever could.

"What! Roxas are you insane-"

"Look Sora, there's nothing else back here. Either you cross on this or you don't cross at all. Your choice." There was silence on the other end and Roxas rolled his eyes, picturing his brother biting his lip as he fiddled with the loose strings on the hem of his jacket. "Please Sora, I'll hold this end down for you and Seifer'll hold the other; just take it steady and you'll be fine."

True to his word Roxas stepped heavily down on his end of the ladders and waited, letting out an unsteady breath as there was the sound of murmuring and cursing on the other end, faint and scarce, before the ladders vibrated beneath the sole of his boots and he heard the sound of the clattering rungs banging together, painfully aware of the fact that with each wasted second the other projects could be drawing closer. As soon as they were done with the others it was their turn. And then there would be no time for delays. No time for mistakes. No time to stop and help others... or each other.

The sound of the creaking doors broke him out of his thoughts as they swung open fiercely and the hissing rang out, snaking between the bricks. Low and deep, the hissing shook Roxas to the core, his very mind shaking as he gulped heavily and held his hands out to Sora who made his way into the light on Roxas' side, emerging from the black darkness that swamped the gap in the middle of the void with his hands held out for balance, swaying slightly as he trembled and walked across the metal bars.

"Roxas? Yo Roxas blud?" Seifer said, his voice barely audible through the gloom as Roxas grabbed hold of Sora and yanked him towards him, ignoring his brothers yelp as he pulled him the last few feet and wrapped his arms around him, holding him steady and bringing him to safety as the rungs shook and movement became noticeable through the dark as Seifer's panicked voice rang out. "Something's coming man, something's moving. I-I can't see it. The lights bruv, they's going out. Roxas give me my machete man, I swear I'ma slice these bitches up. Throw it back to me man, c'mon. Hurry!"

Roxas watched, shaking his head slightly, as Hayner made his way across, his face pale and distraught. He held his hands out, the same way he had with Sora, and pulled Hayner the last couple of feet, catching him when he stumbled and pulling him back up before he turned to Sora and pulled the gun from his lower back, clicking the bullets in place and thrusting the gun into Sora's clammy hands, wrapping his brothers shivering fingers about the handle and ignoring the confused look he was giving him.

"Roxas blud, c'mon man, these bitches is getting closer." The sound of hissing grew louder and was replaced by a large grumbling purr that erupted into a roar Roxas failed to recognise, his mind going into overdrive as he turned to Hayner. "I need both of you to find someplace safe to hide okay; I'll come back for you."

"Roxas, no, wait-" Sora began before Roxas pushed him into the hands of Hayner and began his track back along the metal ladder, the sounds of Seifer's grunts filling the air as the roar turned into gurgling snaps and hazy bites. He held his hands out on either side of him for balance, biting his lip as the darkness swamped his way back and ushered him forward, devouring the rungs he so desperately depended on. The fear bit at him then. He was moving across a frail and brittle ladder, heading into the darkness to face a black monster he couldn't even see, and the only weapon he had by his side was a machete. A machete that he'd have to give back once he reached the opposite side.

"Roxas! Roxas man I need my bla-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ignoring the shaking ground beneath him, Roxas ran the last few rungs, the machete still held tightly in his hand, and jumped onto the opposite side, scanning the dark for Seifer as the last of the working lights slowly faded and guttered out, leaving nothing but glowing teeth and itching darkness in their wake.

Roxas gulped as silence settled, his heart racing a mile a minute, the sweat on his brow falling fast as he scowled into the darkness. "Seifer?" He whispered, taking a step forwards and feeling physically sick when he fell flat on his arse, his boot loosing its grip as he fell in the thick, sticky liquid that drenched the floor. At first he thought it was water, but when he placed his hand in the watery covering, he found it warm, deathly warm, and the stench of copper filled his nostrils, causing him to snort into the darkness.

He stood again, more careful with his footing this time as he placed his boots down delicately, smearing his fingers against his hoodie and keeping a firmer grip on the machete. "Seifer where are you?" His whispered voice was harsh and scratchy, but Seifer refused to answer it, opting once more for the silence that had overtaken them. "Fuck sake Seifer, this isn't funny."

The hissing answered him this time. The sound of tearing flesh breaking the quiet surroundings and causing Roxas to still in his search as white teeth flashed in the gloom, sharp as razors, the smear of muscled flesh breaking across the pearly perfection. He saw the beasts top lip quiver as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and watched as it reared onto its hind legs, hissing loudly before it lowered back down on to all four's, a deranged and ragged grizzly bear, as black as the darkest night and as quick as a cat with nine lives to spare. Bit's of its flesh hung of in ripped chunks as it bled black ooze that was cold to the touch, its eyes a bright devil red that promised a slow and painful death and a slow mourning morning of unbroken pain to follow.

And it was snarling straight at Roxas, standing over Seifer's lifeless body as Roxas panted and squared his shoulders, raising the blade high and steadying his hands, gulping as he looked into the face of one of the other projects. One of only many he presumed. "Motherfucking bastard." He mumbled, spitting the hate out of his voice as he took a step forward and watched the beast shake its shaggy black fur, roaring at him again as it snarled and gave a sickeningly sweet smile. "I'm gonna kill you. And then I'm gonna kill every other one of you fuckers I meet, until there's not a breath left in me." He laughed as the beast cocked its head and elongated its claws, itching to tear him open as he inhaled deeply. "What are you waiting for? Come and get me."

The beast roared, reared back, and lunged.

* * *

Please forgive any mistakes, this will be proofread in the morning and will be corrected then. Thankyou to all my reviewers and favers :) as well as my alerters, you are all amazing. Thankyou. I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of Axel in this chapter, but he makes an appearance straight from the of in the next chapter :) I hope that makes up for it. Also the actual fighting will begin in the next chapter :D

This was a long chapter and took a while to write. Do you think it should be longer, shorter, or about the same next time? I can always cut these chapters down into chunks if they become to much. Please review or PM and let me know, thankyou.

Okay, warnings (I should have done this a long time ago ^_^' sorry) :

**This is an M rated fic for the following reasons; Blood, etreme gore, possible rape, mentions of molestation, abuse etc. etreme tradgedy, hate, cursing, schizophrenia, mental and physical abuse,** **etc. This will be a survival fic and therefore is also beneath the tradgedy genre (if there was room I would place it there) as only five characters can survive. No more than five. If you do not like please do not read. The main pairing will be akuroku along with various side pairings. Characters may appear OOC until later development within the plot line. Thankyou for taking the time to read this message. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two - Battling Morale

The creature gave out a beastly shout that was a deadly reincarnation of what an actual bears should have sounded like before it grinned a sick toothy smile and watched Roxas move, its bloodshot eyes feral and distraught. Roxas in turn watched the beast, moving in a circle slightly and gripping the machete tighter as adrenaline ran through him, overriding his nerves and instincts and forcing him to fight. To be the attacker instead of the attacked. The monster let out another beastly shout before it reared back onto its hind legs and lunged.

Roxas went to dart left, to move out of the way and duck beneath the oncoming horde of claws and teeth that wanted to rip into his flesh. But as he put his left foot down his grip was loosened by the slippery blood beneath his trainer, and he felt himself fall with a sickening thud into the pool of Seifer's life force that had crept beneath him. He turned, the machete knocked from his hand in the fall, and instinctively flinched as the creature neared, its teeth so close he could smell the beasts pungent bitter breath. He covered his head with both his arms and brought his knees up; hating the sticky feel of the blood beneath him as he mentally cursed himself and Seifer. Himself for falling and Seifer for bleeding.

He closed his eyes and waited, stilling his breath for the blow that was to come, but it never came. There was a shout, the sound of a battle cry and a girl screaming, and when Roxas opened his eyes he felt them widen in disbelief. The red head he had spotted with Cloud was charging forwards, his eyes set on the bear-like creature in determination as he brought up his right shoulder and smacked into the beast with a thundering crack, sending both him and the monster flying before it had even had a chance at harming Roxas.

The beast fell a few feet away and roared, howling up at the sky as it stood shakily back on four feet and grinned insanely, its fangs thirsty for blood. Roxas looked to the red head he remembered to be Axel and frowned as said Axel shook his head and grimaced, rubbing his right shoulder and staring at the bear that stalked forwards only a few feet away.

There was no time to think.

Roxas scrambled to his feet, his fingers pressed to the floor lightly as he slipped in the blood before he stood and grabbed the machete, running forwards and past Axel, leaping over the red heads frame and charging towards the bear with a new found fury that ignited inside of him. He focused his eyes on the snarling, snapping creature before him, and drowned out the sound of screams that surrounded him, blurring out everything except him and the beast before him.

The fist slash bit deep into the creature's oily flesh, spitting bits of black puss and bloody debris in several directions as a chunk of thick cut meat fell from its back with a slick _thud_. The blade lodged deep into the monsters spine and Roxas was forced to abandon it and jump away as a sharp clawed slash was thrown at his head. Landing back on the ground next to the red head he growled as he skidded backwards on the ever dirtying floor. His footing was becoming worse and worse by the minute.

The beast let out another grin and charged once more, its face a contorted snarling wreck as it bulldozed forwards. Axel jumped and darted left just in time to miss the blow, but Roxas was less fortunate. He turned, intending to jump in the opposite direction before his ankle twisted in the pool of rotting human liquids and he went down on his side, landing hard on the concrete as the beady black eyes narrowed.

This time when the beast lunged there was no way for Roxas to avoid the brunt of the blow. He closed his eyes, readying himself for the heavy crash landing before a voice rang out loud and heavy through the darkness, but this time it wasn't Axel's war cry that startled him into snapping his eyes open.

"Roxas! Blud get your fucking arse up now boy! Swear man, jump that mother fucker yo!"

The beast was inches away when Seifers strained order reached his ears. If it was anyone else's voice he would have second guessed it for one second to long. But this was Seifer, his boss, and he'd been responding to orders that meant life and death for a long time under him. This was nothing more than just one more big fat drug dealer wanting to bust his skull in.

With a last second decision he placed his hands behind his head, elbows in the air and waited until the beast was so close he could see the human skin dangling between its back canines before he pushed back on his arms and pushed his feet into the air, arching his back high before he completely lifted himself of the ground and over the demon in a freestyle move he would often only use for dancing. Who knew it could save his life.

The beast skidded beneath him with an angry growl and a grunt as he landed on his feet in a crouch on the other side. The glint of silver in the dark caught the corner of his eye and without a moments hesitation he jumped up, turned and leapt into the air, landing atop the beasts back and holding onto the hilt of the sword for all he was worth while the demon tossed and turned in a violent circle, banging into the brick walls and throwing itself on the floors in an epic fit to shake him of. But Roxas was holding tight, no matter how much the blows winded him, he couldn't let go. Letting go would mean death.

He gave a hard yank on the machete and grunted when it stuck fast, the blood oozing down his fingers and over the pommel to make it sticky and sweaty, practically impossible to hold onto. He was about to give it another fierce tug when the bear like creature stood on its back feet and threw itself against the wall with such violence that Roxas heard his head crack when sickeningly.

Shaking his head to gain his bearings, he frowned at the double vision and the numbness that ran through his fingers. His head ached with a vengeance and still the beast thrived like a fish dying on land as Roxas tugged (a little more limply this time) on the blade in its back. He felt his grip loosen slightly and his eyes widened before he closed them tightly as he dropped a few inches before a strong arm wrapped about his waist and held him up in a secure embrace.

Arms still outstretched slightly towards the machete he's lost his hold on, Roxas opened his flinching eyes to stare into the eyes of the panting red head, a grimace stretched unnaturally across his face as he hauled Roxas up with one arm, the other latched onto the blade so tightly his knuckles were going white. Roxas stretched his arms up, his head still dizzy, and gripped the blade with both hands, grateful for the extra weight Axel's body provided.

"On three!" Axel panted, the muscles in his arms strained as he held on for dear life to the monster that was screeching into the dark. Roxas didn't need to be told what to do on three. "One!" Roxas tightened his arm about the red heads and waited. "Two!" The spit in his mouth had run like a coward as his lips turned dry and his tongue turned to sand paper. They only had one shot. "Three!"

On Axel's command they both pulled down with all their might, closing their eyes and shielding them from the black blood that clotted and spurted in their faces at the thick slicing motion when the knife slid down the demons back like a hot knife through butter. They reached the bottom slowly and Roxas inwardly flinched every time the knick of the knife scratched against the creature spine, splitting nerves and tendon open in a riveting pool of sliced spaghetti. With a harsh yank they pulled the blade free and the creature gave one last slow growl before it fell forwards and crashed in a black tide of fur and blood.

It was then that Roxas felt the warmth of the blood on his face and the race of his heart in his chest. His breathing was sharp and ragged and his shoulders slumped as he stood staring at the creature for a moment, swallowing the spit in his dry mouth and shaking his head a little at what they had just done. He didn't know when the red head let him go, and he didn't have time to care either. As soon as the beast was down and he had overcome his small phase of shock he was searching in the dark, the blade still in his hand as Axel followed him.

"Seifer?" His whisper was harsh and it hurt his throat to speak in such settled silence. "Where are you?" Beside him he saw Axel break away from him to go to his sister, the young girl with the red hair, Kairi, and his mind wandered back to Sora for a brief second before he caught the glimmer of something shining in the light.

"Roxas? Blud there's some freaky shit goin' on here bruv." The voice came from his left, the same place as the glint of reflected metal, and he could only imagine the worst as he approached carefully, the machete raised slightly. "Yo Rox, put that shit down man. Crap, you's covered in blood boy, you look like some crazy ass mother fucker dog."

Lowering the machete slowly, he knelt next to Seifer and wondered how he could possibly see him in the dark. There was practically no light, just shapes and shadows. He crouched next to his friend and stretched his free hand out slightly, hesitantly, and gulped slowly when he touched the fabric of his friend's wet jacket. "Roxas, touch me up another time man. Help me up yo."

Still slightly weary and hesitant, Roxas held his arm out to the darkness and flinched a little when Seifers warm wet palm grasped his own before he followed the arm up and slid an arm under the shadow of his friend, heaving him up and grunting as he did so, squaring his shoulders and knees to hold Seifer's weight. "Damn Seifer! What did that thing do to you? It feels like you weigh a tonne."

"That aint the only freaky thing going on bruv, you gotta wait till ya see this man. My blood bruv, it's fucking metal."

Roxas froze. Metal? The voice had mentioned abilities…and Seifer should have bled out a long time ago by the way that thing stripped his body of its flesh. Finally Roxas found the courage to ask. "Metal?"

"Yeah, it's like some kinda steel or something man. Stings like a bitch on pay day."

Roxas couldn't help the shaky laugh that escaped him before the scream rang down the corridor, long and shrill. It seemed to loop about them, taunting them slowly, before it finally faded out in a terrifying echo.

He turned to Axel, who was looking down the corridor with both his arms wrapped about his younger sister's shoulders, pressing her face lightly into his torso and mumbling quiet words to her. Roxas made up his mind then and there. "I'm going back."

Axel gave him a worried look as he released his sister and stalked forwards, his eyes grave as he looked Roxas up and down, probably thinking he was mad. "You're joking, right? Look kid-"

"Roxas."

"Whatever. Everyone back there is getting slaughtered. There's nobody left-"

"How the fuck do you know that huh boy? You seen them cut those people up the way they done me? Man I turned to fucking _steel._" As if to prove his point Seifer banged on his leg loudly and continued with his speech, his eyes full of anger._ "_What if those friends of yours got sumat better, eh boy? You just gonna leave your homies behind like a coward?" Seifer spat on the ground at Axel's feet before he turned to look up at Roxas, leaning heavily on his shoulder and wavering slightly. "I didn' know your bruv hung out with pussies yo."

Axel stepped forwards menacingly, his mouth open as if to argue before Roxas shook his head, immediately regretting the action when his world swam. "Look, I'm going back. If you're going to stay then listen to me. There's a make shift bridge made out of ladders across that ditch. You can make it across." He turned to stare at Kairi as she shuffled into the picture. "Both of you." His eyes flicked back to Axel. "But if you're going, take Seifer with you-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Bruv, you's my boy! No way's you goin' down there alone man. No fucking chance-"

"There may not be a chance, but it's not like we have a choice!" Roxas snapped, cutting Seifer of into silence for the first time in a long time. "My brother is down there. Even if he is an arsehole he's my _brother._ I've gotta help him. Seifer, you're too heavy for me to carry, and you're too injured to fight. It's best if you go to your brother-"

"I'm coming with you."

Roxas had to double back to hear it, but sure enough Axel's whisper and the determination in his eyes spoke wonders for his intention. "You sure?" Roxas asked, giving a quick flick of his eyes over to Kairi as she looked up at her brother with horrified eyes.

"No Axel-Axel please you can't-"

"Hush Kairi! I'm going." Axel turned his attention to Seifer. "You were right. They are my friends. I won't leave them."

Seifer gave him a respectful nod before the sound of footsteps behind them put them all on edge. Turning a little too fast and almost not catching his misstep Roxas found himself looking straight into the eyes of a worried and very white Hayner. The younger male gave a small yelp and grabbed Roxas' shoulders, straightening him up a little before he shifted his brother from Roxas' shoulders to his own with a grunt and a curse. "Jesus Christ Seifer! What the hell you been eating, cement?"

"Shuddup Chicken Wuss." Was Seifer's quiet and weary reply.

"Hayner, make sure Sora doesn't come after me, okay?" Roxas asked, wiping the pommel of the machete on the inside of his jacket and cleaning his hands on his trousers to get rid of some of the blood so he could have a better grip. Roxas gave a quick glance to Axel as he pushed Kairi away with a soft but stern whisper and urged her towards the other lads. "Take care of Kairi too." Roxas whispered.

Seifer gave a stiff nod and a sloppy salute before they turned, Kairi with soft stifled sobs, and headed back towards the ladder rungs. Roxas waited until they had completely faded into the darkness before he turned to look back into the gloom he had to enter.

"You ready?" Axel asked, flexing his fists and letting out a shaky breath.

"I am, you're not." Roxas ground out, keeping his gaze straight ahead as Axel gave him a confused look.

"Huh?"

"Here." Roxas handed over the machete, handle first, and Axel took it with steady hands, nodding his head and frowning.

"What about you?" The words were a whisper, but it was more than enough. Concern of a stranger. Roxas hadn't had that in a long time. It was a nice change to have someone other than Sora worry about him.

Roxas bent and pulled the blue blade from his pocket before he reached into one of his trouser pockets and pulled out a series of throwing knives. "I'll be fine." He mumbled, looking down and starting forwards, Axel following in his wake, their footsteps splashing slightly in the blood.

The end of the corridor was bathed in a little more light compared to the half they had practically demolished, but no shadows danced across the grey graffiti walls as they made their way forward. The closer they got the deeper the hissing was and the grunts and screeches of man on monster seemed to ring about them.

They finally reached the set of double doors that were smeared with the blood like writing marking the first level of the game. Roxas gave a small shudder that didn't go unnoticed by Axel as he saw the fresher blood that dripped down the glass with new chunks of pink tissue and clotted clunks of meat. Cracks in the glass were heads and body parts had been smashed littered the doors and the scent of decaying corpses, or what was left of them, reeked through the area.

With a slow hand Roxas pushed the squeaking door open and gagged as a half eaten hand fell through the gap, the ring on the middle finger soaked and coated in a thick sheen or red. Pulling his eyes away Roxas pulled the gap open a little further and slipped back out and onto the stairs with Axel close behind. The doors slid closed and Roxas looked across from him to see the boarded up exit with a man's upper torso desperately clinging to the top boards, fingers stiff with rheumatism, legs missing and possibly devoured and eyes open in a ghostly stare of pure horror. Roxas turned his head away and focused his attention to the shouts and strangled screams that came from below.

Roxas jumped down the stairs and stood, completely petrified, by what he saw. Lurking between the bodies of red and the blood of black and crimson lay multiples of writhing and thriving black shadows, all of them in different forms and all of them closing in on the few remaining figures that fought of the horde of oncoming monsters. Amidst the chaos Roxas spotted Cloud, his face a mess of sprayed red as he fought tooth and nail against claw and fangs. He wasn't winning. A lizard shadow that stood as high as a man and had a tail as thick as a python, its gums replaced by teeth and its eyes nought but black slits wandered up behind Cloud and Roxas watched as the beast raised its claws high and Cloud moved all too late. The blow came and the blood flowed in a never ending rush.

A mad haste ran through Roxas when he saw his strong brother fall backwards on shaky legs. Without another moments hesitation he ran through the crowd, ducking and weaving between monsters that surged to bite and claw and kick and suck and tear and rip. He pushed past a young woman screaming as her eyes were pulled out by a beast in humming black, the veins ripping and tearing, jumped over an old man with his bones sticking out of his legs while creatures ran to pull them loose completely. He ran, slashing demons throats wherever he could as he skidded through the blood to the beast that stood hovering over his brother, fangs ready to snap the thick muscles and bones in his brother's neck.

But Roxas got their first. He raised his left hand, the three throwing knives slipping between his knuckles with delicate precision before he aimed and let them fly, watching with triumph as they sunk deep into the creatures throat and it clawed at the silver shards, falling back in a mad panic and sinking them in further until it could only scramble to let out its last breath.

Roxas skidded to a halt in front of his brother and held out his hand, pulling his brother to his feet and moving out of the way slightly as Cloud went to touch him, wanting to thank him. Roxas walked back slightly, just out of reach before Cloud's eyes snapped to just over his left shoulder and he grabbed his jacket violently, forcing him down, pressing him to the ground while a giant black mutated four legged beast with dripping limbs leapt towards them. Cloud, instead of waiting for the impact, surprised the monster and met it half way, tackling it to the ground and pulling out a knife before he slashed its throat and ripped its jugular into ribbons.

Roxas had little time to see what happened after that. All about him fights were taking place. Monster and man were slaughtering each other and neither seemed to be winning. For every monster lost a man or woman would go down. He was trapped amidst the sea of black, his heart beating so loud it deafened him as the blood rushed to his ears and his legs became numb. Something was wrong; something about his body didn't feel quite right. His breath came raggedly, his vision swam slightly and his nerves tingled with a throb of pain as his blood froze in his very veins. Still on his knees, he yelped as he was knocked to the side a few feet by Demyx, the blonde from Cloud's gang. There was a rough shake of his shoulders and he found himself looking up into sapphire eyes.

"Kid! Kid come on, you've gotta get up." Demyx bellowed over the roaring shrieks, heaving him up by his forearm before turning; gun in hand, to fire three bullets at a roaring black shadow that turned to face them. The shadow went down but still struggled meekly to move forwards with its clawed fingers, scratching against the ground and flaying its skin in its eagerness to reach them.

The hood of his jacket was wrapped about Demyx's fingers and he felt the older male pull him back slightly and push him out of the way of another monster and into the side of a young silver heard kid. The boy turned, turquoise eyes filled with confusion, and frowned down on him for a brief moment before they were forced to turn back to back and engage in the slaughter that surrounded them. Slashing left and right at anything that shone black or was slick with oil, Roxas managed to cut a path before him while the kid grunted at his back. Taking one step forward he growled when he was pushed backwards by the impact of a large amount of mass pressing down on his chest to the point where he couldn't breathe. He stumbled backwards into the silver haired teen and raised his last blade above his head, plunging it in the creatures head with as much force as he could muster, sliding it down its face and tugging it with such force that the blade snapped completely clean of.

Staring down at the handle as the beast thudded to the ground in front of him he stared at it before throwing it down to the ground. Now he had nothing left. No defence except the knowledge that someone was fighting at his back and no weapon except the bare skin of his fists. He was trapped, surrounded on all sides but one by demons that wanted to slit his throat and drain his life. He needed something to defend himself with. Something. Anything.

He swayed slightly as the numbness returned to his fingers, his eyes closing for a slight second before he felt another weight akin to that of the one from before bowl into him, knocking him from his feet and ripping the wind from his chest. It was pure instinct for him to raise his hands upwards, his eyes shooting open as he grasped the throat of the beast that snarled and dripped spit onto his shoulder from above, its jaws snapping back and forth as it growled and snarled, its black beady eyes sharp and bloodshot.

Digging his fingers nails into its throat until he felt the black blood run between the web of his fingers, Roxas grunted and kicked his legs up, attempting to kick the beast away from him by attacking its stomach, but the beast arched its back and its stomach moved beyond his reach. The claws scraped beside his neck, scraping coils from the concrete, and he was forced to turn his head to the right as far as it could go to avoid the claws flaying his cheeks.

Panic ran up him, squeezing him tightly as all of the sound became drowned out and all of his attention focused on the spitting fangs in front of him. His fingers dug in further and he felt them penetrate a vein somewhere deep within the flesh. And then his fingers became numb once more and he saw the frost of his breath leave his lips, but his body sweated with unconditional heat and he struggled to move away from the creature that writhed atop him.

The world got colder about him and he felt his skin turn to ice. Looking up, his eyes wide and perplexed, he noticed the black skin about his fingers turn white, frost appearing over the oily shimmer and all of a sudden the monster was no longer trying to strive towards him, instead it was whimpering, it's eyes distraught as it pulled back and let out mists of white frost when it exhaled, desperate and mad.

The tingling feeling in his fingers ran up his wrists and he fought the energy it was draining from him, but no matter how much he tried to stop his body demanded that he release more of the influx that controlled him.

He watched, mesmerized, as the creatures body slowly became stiff, its mouth no longer dripping drool as its eyes darted about slowly. Finally, after one last whickering growl, the frost from its breath stopped coming, and Roxas found himself holding up the heavy weight of a crystallised white corpse. Ripping his fingers free and shuddering at his sudden drain of energy, he panted and shifted the creature away from him, standing upright and looking up as the fighting continued on around him. Above him more creatures hissed and dropped into the well lit room, all of them menacing and thirsting for a taste of flesh and blood.

Something grabbed his shoulder roughly and he turned violently, ripping his jacket free and raising his fist ready to strike the thing that had grabbed him. He caught his fist just in time to stop himself hitting his brother square in the jaw. Cloud stared at him, startled a little and Roxas managed to get a good look at him in the seconds that passed.

His brother was pale, his skin white and his eyes wide and shocked. Blood patterned his cheeks and spoiled his clothes and his hair was matted and dull, completely the opposite of what he was prior to the invasion of all the monstrous mutants. Cloud gave a quick glance down at the frozen beast on the ground before he looked up at Roxas' slumped shoulders and heaving chest, taking into account his younger brothers shaking legs and the ghosted over confusion in his eyes.

That was all it took for Cloud to take action.

He pulled his brother close, slicing the throat of another monster that came too close, and whistled long and loud over the din to the brunette Roxas remembered to be Leon. Leon looked over his shoulder, the long crowbar in his hand painted red before he grabbed Xion and made his way over, holding her close and battering bodies of monsters at every opportunity he got with enough force to smash parts of their skull across the walls.

"What's the plan?" Leon's voice was gruff and strained and he pushed past Cloud slightly to batter the beast that crept up behind him, crumpling its legs and snapping its neck with two strikes.

Cloud turned to him before pulling Xion out of the way of a set of snapping jaws. Roxas watched, his brother's hand still firmly gripping his jacket, as Cloud raised his palm a little, his face distorted in concentration as he frowned deeply and turned slightly pink before a strong gust of wind appeared and the throat of the beast slashed open as if it had been slit with a knife. Cloud lowered his hand, his nose bleeding a little, and turned to Leon. "We have to get outta here! These things just keep coming-"

"You're telling me? I've killed at least fifty of these things and seen at least three men go down. Where do you suppose we go?" Leon asked, turning in a pivot before he raised the bar high and brought it down with all his weight onto a thick slimy hand that grabbed at his boots.

"I know where." Roxas ground out, yelping slightly as Cloud turned him into his chest and raised his hand once more. Roxas heard the screech and the _THUMP_ of a rather large beast falling and felt rather than heard his brothers heaving chest strain a little under the strain of the powers he was wielding.

Cloud finally released him and held him at arms length while Axel fought his way through the crowd, his fingers lit up with what Roxas believed to be dying embers as Demyx and Zexion followed him, both of them covered in scarlet while their eyes darted about in panic, still fighting the monsters as they approached and turned their backs to Cloud, listening in on the conversation while fighting the fray.

Roxas looked about before Cloud shook him and asked him where. Pulling himself out of his brother's grip Roxas scowled and growled at him. "I told you before, there's a set of steps over there." He pointed in the direction of the stairs and frowned, his canines flashing as his breath frosted slightly once more and his fingers began to numb. "You go up and there's a ditch of some kind." He extended his hands wildly and spotted the silver haired kid with the turquoise eyes and a man with dark grey hair fight their way over, both of them following Laxrene as she stopped in front of them, lightening crackling in her palms. "If we can cross it we can get away from these _things_. But we have to go now!"

Cloud nodded and turned to look over his shoulder at Leon. "Leon! We've gotta move." He turned his attention to his friends fighting about him. "LISTEN! WE'VE GOTTA MOVE OUT! EVERYBODY STAY CLOSE AND KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! IF YOU FALL BEHIND, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!"

Roxas frowned at his brother's words before he was being pulled through the hoard of reproachful monsters. Looking about he spied the silver haired kid on his right, Xion at his left with Leon beside her. Cloud was in front and Laxrene hovered by his side. Bringing up the rear came the few remaining humans, one of which he knew to be Axel. As he was dragged through the black by the hem of his jacket he heard a shrill scream and knew another man had gone down, whether it was someone he knew or not he couldn't decipher, but either way it would buy them time. As horrible a thought as that was, it was life saving.

They were almost at the stairs, the dim steps within their reach, before he heard the shrill scream that bit at his ears and forced him to look up. Jumping through the air, claws extended and teeth elongated in a mad snarl, was a raptor like creature with a tail as thick as its body. Roxas inhaled deeply, turning to stare at Xion as she ran, oblivious to the danger that was after her as tears streaked down her cheeks in long wet streaks. Roxas closed his eyes and in a split second made his decision.

Ripping himself free of his brother he turned to Xion and grabbed her coat. She stared at him with horrified eyes as he lifted her of her feet, both Cloud and Leon stopping, the former with shock and the latter with upmost rage as they started forwards before Roxas gave a loud grunt and heaved her out of the way, throwing her into the arms of her brother before the creature landed on his shoulders, forcing him to his knees as it grabbed his hood in its teeth and ragged it back and forth, its claws scratching and digging deep into his shoulders while he yelped and struggled to slip out of his hoodie.

Twisting and turning, his bones cracking with the violence of the movements, he managed to manoeuvre the jacket over his shoulders, leaving the beast shaking it back and forth with venomous satisfaction before it looked at him with a knowing smile. Roxas let in a sharp inhale of breath and moved his feet backwards, his butt still firmly planted on the floor as he scuttled backwards out of the creatures way.

What happened next was so fast it took him several seconds to gather up his surroundings. Cloud appeared in front of him, barging into the creature with his shoulder as more surrounded them with hisses and growls and curious whimpers. Axel reappeared beside Cloud and out of the corner of his eyes Roxas spied Leon hand Xion over to Demyx, who hoisted her over his shoulder, before he came running over, jumping into the fight until all three men were encircled in a triangle about Roxas, who was still sat on the ground, while the demons started circling about them.

Cloud stared down at the embers in Axel's fingers before his eyes glanced behind him to Leon. The plan formed in his brain within a matter of seconds.

"Leon! Grab Roxas, I've got a plan, but we only get one shot!" He jumped out of the way of a swipe aimed to detach his head from his shoulders and turned in time to watch Leon hold Roxas over his shoulders in a fire mans lift, completely unfazed by the kicks and punches Roxas was throwing his way as he demanded to be put down.

Cloud turned to Axel. "Ax, give me a flame."

Axel stared at him, confused for a moment before he raised his hand, palm upwards, and gritted his teeth together. The creatures backed of at the sense of power as the heat began to radiate about them, the embers appearing through Axel's skin via a hole that looked extremely painful as the skin turned a crispy black and the flames engulfed his hand. The red head quickly wiped the blood away from his nose and let out an exasperated sigh as the flames swept up his hand. He turned to stare at Cloud and frowned at the older male.

Cloud was stood, feet apart, in a powerful position with both his hands curled into fists by his side. His eyes were closed in deep concentration and the wind began to pick up about them, turning into a whipping storm that picked up the embers and flames and licked them lavishly as it picked them up slowly. The beasts began to back up slowly, all of the worried by the teamwork progressing through their prey.

Axel, understanding Cloud's plan a little better, closed his own eyes and let the flames race up his body, engulfing his frame completely as his knees knocked and he almost went down twice from the pressure on his body. The weight of using the powers they had suddenly been given was beginning to take its shape on their frame and for Roxas, who had been physically exhausted after doing nought but freezing one creature to death, the way his brother managed to manipulate his skill amazed him.

The wind picked up on the increased flames and picked them up in a torrent of fire Roxas soon found himself enwrapped in. Placed in the centre atop Leon's shoulders, the red and orange flames seemed to melt him completely, forcing his already cracked head to spin as the heat seemed to sear through him, burning his very soul as it wrapped about them. His body began to sweat, his eyes became heavy and the air became incredibly hard to breath, but looking down he found that Leon remained unfazed. Completely untouched by the fire. Either Roxas was internally melting or Leon was becoming superman.

Just when Roxas thought he could stop his heart from liquefying anymore, the flames stopped and Axel staggered backwards, Cloud following soon after as both of them took their breaths in wheezy pants. But despite their exhaustion neither stopped for rest. The flames thinned and Roxas saw the creatures pacing on the other side, scared to cross the black ash ring that encircled the floor before Roxas was whisked away by Leon.

Bouncing unceremoniously atop his brother's friends shoulders, he watched as Cloud and Axel raced behind them, all three of them heading for the stairs while the beasts let out loud whistling grunts and sped forwards, their jaws snapping as they tripped in the blood they had spilled.

They sped up the stairs two at a time and Leon pushed the doors open, banging them of the walls so hard the hinges squeaked and the doors dropped a little, becoming stiff and unmoving. The sudden change in brightness left Roxas confused in the darkness as Leon ran forwards, his breathing nothing more than shallow pants as Cloud and Axel raced beside him. Leon stopped and placed Roxas down a little less than gentle as he reached the large ominous cliff. Looking down and then back over his shoulder as the other two caught up, both of them looking down also.

"Now what?" Leon asked, bending over and panting with his hands on his knees as Cloud shook his head.

"This way." Roxas whispered, following the cliff edge until he reached the ladder rungs that stuck deep in the rock. "We have to cross here."

"You are joking. How the hell do we cross that?" Cloud asked, his face fresh with the blood from his nose.

"We go one at a time. It's easy." Roxas whispered harshly, turning back as the doors behind them opened and the hissing grew in volume. Roxas growled and turned back to the ladders. "I'll go first."

Taking a step onto the ladders and looking down into the black abyss, he felt his heart leap into his throat as the ladders groaned and threatened to falter under his weight. Taking a deep breath and looking up he continued on his way, his arms balanced out at his side in a bird like fashion. He was grateful for all the times he had paraded about the street, free running across buildings and railings as the skills seemed to be showing through his balance. And that may just save his life.

As he reached the end he jumped of and whistled for the others to start their way across. The groan of the ladders rang out and the hissing grew louder behind them. Axel's face made its way through the gloom and Roxas found himself kneeling on the ground, his hands on either end of the ladder as he put pressure down on the end to ensure it wouldn't slip. Axel made it to the other side easily enough and soon the groan of the ladders rang out once more and Cloud's silhouette appeared through the darkness.

His brother looked towards him and Roxas couldn't help the resentment he felt whilst holding onto the ladders. It would be so easy to just push the ladders over the edge to repay his brother for his abandonment, but some part of his blood just wouldn't let him. So he held fast and watched as his brother staggered onto the concrete, his breath ragged and his arms shaking with nerves. Roxas frowned for a moment as another groan rang out and Leon practically ran across. Cloud was shaking…but Cloud never shook, not even when they were fighting those demons. And then he remembered Cloud's unrelenting fear of heights, and suddenly the weight of guilt settled on his shoulders as he realised his brother had smiled at him for encouragement, and in return he had contemplated murder.

Leon made it to the other side in record time and Roxas was about to run of with them when he heard another groan run through the darkness. All four of them turned then, their eyes settled on the pitch black that swamped the other side while whimpering and spluttering rang out.

Roxas turned back completely and squinted as the face of a man appeared. His eyes were sunken in and his face was coated in blood while his arm lagged behind him. The tears mingled with the wounds on his neck and the snot beneath his nose made him look even more pathetic. "Please…" The man mumbled, stepping forward on another rung and shuddering as another groan came behind him. Something was following him. "Please…" he begged. "I have children…"

Axel stepped forwards to help him, one foot placed heavily forward before he was cut of by Roxas' hand about his midriff. Axel scowled down on him and moved his hand out of the way, taking another step forward before Roxas pulled him back by the hem of his jacket. "Roxas, what the hell are you doing? This guy needs help." Axel ground out, Cloud and Leon stepping up beside him and staring at the younger blonde in confusion.

"No…" Roxas whispered, his voice barely audible. "He's already dead." He lowered his gaze and looked away from the man that frowned on the rungs, his brow sweaty and coated with his matted hair. He had seen people like that before on the streets. If he didn't die making the crossing he would surely die throughout the other levels, however many there were. This man was no survivor.

"Please…" the man was desperate and he took another step forward with more determination. "Please, my children-my children need me- please."

The man didn't move but the ladders dinted inwards from additional weight. The demons had caught up and must have been testing the weight before they followed. Roxas gave a sad smile; at least now he knew they were smart. With a heavy sigh he walked forwards and the mans face lit up, his hand extending out towards the young blonde in a fit of hope and happiness at the thought of saviour. But Roxas disappointed him when he placed his foot square on the end of the ladder and looked up at him with cold eyes. He had to get Sora out of here. If that meant he had to sacrifice the life of a man he didn't know, no matter how much it wounded him to do so, he would do it.

He pushed hard on his feet and the ladders gave a soft groan before they collapsed inwards, toppling sideways and falling down to the ditch below. The man screamed and Roxas knew it would haunt his sleep for many nights to come as it tore through his heart, but he gave a small smile as two demons went down with the man. It took over ten seconds for the ladders to crash at the bottom of wherever the end came, and the sound of crunching bones and screams filled the air.

Roxas' breath turned icy again and he swept away an ice tear that had frozen half way down his cheek. Turning back to the others and pushing his way passed them he started jogging along the tunnel, looking for the way the others went and trying to shake of the disbelieving stares that followed his back.

There was a bend in the tunnel he hadn't previously noticed and he trailed down it in silence. Nobody talked about what had happened, but he was sure they would give him a few sharp words for it later, for the minute they were more focused on finding the others. Looking back over his shoulder slightly, Roxas cursed as he saw one of the demons slither its way along the ceiling, its claws latched to the brick as it ran down the walls and along the floor and Roxas watched in horror as others followed its example, some leaping the ditch and others going around it.

Confused at what his brother was staring at, Cloud turned and let out a loud curse at the ruby eyes that followed them, picking up the pace and ignoring the wound in his side as he raced ahead and grabbed Roxas' hand, pulling him along and egging the others to speed up. Roxas pulled his hand away from Cloud, but the latter just grabbed hold of his tank top and dragged him along. He was faster than Roxas, and he'd be damned if he'd leave his little brother behind again.

Turning various bends as the howls and whines rang out they finally came up to a dead end. Cloud growled and kicked the wall viciously as he let go of Roxas and ran his bloody fingers over the wall, looking for any sign of cracks that could reveal a weakness in the brick. There was none.

Roxas growled and let his eyes flash about in the darkness, turning left and right before his eyes caught sight of a small, very thin crack in the wall on their right. Turning to face it while Axel and Leon took lookout behind them he attempted to grab at a handle only to find that it had been snapped of by whoever was inside. With a rising fury he followed his brother's example and booted the door twice, watching as it shuddered before he stomped up to it and pounded on it with his fist. "Open the fucking door! C'mon let us in!"

Cloud turned to him and they all listened to the hushed whispering inside before their attention was snatched by the demons that turned the corner, their nostrils flaring as they smirked at their prey once more. Roxas turned back to the door with even more determination as fear prickled up inside him. "Sora! Sora its Roxas, open the fucking door!"

This time the voices inside were louder.

"_You've gotta let him in! He's my brother!" _Roxas recognised Sora's voice immediately and the fury ignited inside him. Who was he pleading with? Whoever it was, when Roxas got in there they were going to get the kicking of a life time.

"_No. If we open the door we risk letting in those monsters. I'm not moving." _The voice was dark and brooding and belonged to no-one Roxas knew.

"_Bruv, I swear to you man. Either you let my boy in now, or I'ma pop a cap in yo ass so big, be a fucking solar eclipse dog. Now move!" _Roxas grinned at Seifer's voice and thanked the heavens he was still awake. Apparently he'd taken the gun from Hayner too.

Behind him he heard Axel curse and the hallway lit up as the embers danced in his arms once again and he fired shot after shot of flames at the oncoming sea of dragging black. The sour voice spoke again and Roxas growled through the brick.

"_I can't let them in. I'd be risking all of out lives. Statistics state-"_

Seifer cut the man of. "_Statistics state that if you don't open that mother fucking door there'll be one more meal waitin' for those mother fucking monsters." _The sound of a gun clicking in place rang out. "_Now open it!"_

There was the sound of shuffling and the door opened slowly. Roxas was the first one inside followed closely by Cloud and Leon and finally Axel. The door slammed shut and immediately Cloud and Leon put their backs towards it as the demons scraped and screamed on the other side, their monstrous fingers clawing against the brick as they barged against the door.

Roxas took a step back and waited for the thunder to stop while Demyx and Hayner ran to the door, putting their weight against it as well to prevent it from opening. After what seemed like forever the shuddering quakes stopped and the door held fast. But as Leon and Cloud moved away Demyx and Hayner stayed by the door, their backs pressed firmly against it just in case.

Roxas yelped as he was tackled to the floor by a mop of brown that hugged his midriff. His first thought was to tense up and he felt the tingling sensation return to his fingers as his breath frosted in the air slightly, but looking down he smiled, and his world warmed up a little, to see Sora crying and pounding his stomach lightly.

"You're so stupid Roxas-so stupid! I thought… I thought." Unable to get his last few words out, Sora collapsed into a fit of sobs and just hugged his brother tighter. Roxas gave a small smile and propped himself up against the wall, glancing about the room in confusion and shushing his brother.

The room was small, barely able to hold all of them as they sat abreast, some sprawled out and some sat. The shelves that lined the room were filled with weapons; knives, throwing stars, swords, guns, bars, bombs. Practically every weapon Roxas had ever known and used could be listed. He also spied a very small medical kit lying open and ransacked on one of the shelves, its content empty. The walls were grey and two doors granted access to the room. One led back the way they came, and the other Roxas presumed led forwards and into the next level.

He grunted, exhausted from the use of the powers the voice had given him, and let his head fall back against the wall, hissing immediately and rubbing it lightly as his world swam and his vision blurred. His eyes became misty and he winced inwardly as Sora got of him and frowned.

"You're hurt?" He asked, his fingers extending to touch his brother hair before Roxas waved him of and gave a small smile.

"Nah, just woozy. Kinda crazy out there, yano?"

"Mmm…" Sora gave him a worried look before he settled down next to his brother and rested his head on Roxas' shoulder. "Roxas?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"Don't scare me like that again, kay?"

Roxas gave a small laugh. "Okay."

Sora let his eyes close and drifted of to sleep while Roxas stayed awake and kept watch. He was absolutely exhausted, but the voice had mentioned something about traitors. If everything else he said was true, Roxas wouldn't put it past some of these strangers to murder them in their sleep. It would be best for one of them to stay awake until they knew for certain who could and couldn't be trusted.

Glancing about, he began judging the people that wandered the cramped room. Cloud was sat opposite him, his head lolled back in deep sleep and his body slumped against the brick. Roxas stared at him for a time. He trusted Cloud to an extent, but it was nowhere near enough to leave his life with him, not after what he'd done. Beside Cloud sat Leon, and in his lap was Xion. The girl was crying quietly as Leon brushed her hair and hushed her, attempting to soothe her as any good big brother would. Leon had seemed genuine in his motives of helping him after he saved Xion, but was he just repaying him for saving his sister or was it out of loyalty to Cloud?

Shaking his head he turned to look at Laxrene, putting it to the back of his mind. The woman seemed completely at ease with her new abilities, flicking her electric sparks between her palms and chatting to a man with grey hair and steel eyes in a hushed voice. Roxas stared at them for a time, his brows furrowed as the pair smiled and smirked despite their surroundings. He frowned; they were definitely on his watch list.

"He's called Xemnas." Roxas almost jumped a mile in the air at the close proximity of the voice before he turned to see the silver haired teen with the turquoise eyes standing beside him. "Mind if I…?" The kid trailed of and pointed to the empty space next to Roxas.

Roxas looked at him bewilderingly for a moment before he shook his head and offered the seat to the kid who took it heartily. As soon as he sat the kid stretched his legs out and popped the muscles in his neck before he gave Roxas a small smirk.

"Name's Riku. You?"

"Roxas."

Riku nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Roxas snorted and gave him a dumbfounded look. "Is it really? In a place like this?"

Riku frowned and looked away, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Umm…no, I guess not huh?" A silence settled between them and Roxas continued his sweep of the room. He wasn't in the mood for conversation, and if only so many of them were going to make it out alive he wasn't in the mood for making friends either.

Demyx and Hayner still had their backs pressed firmly against the wall and neither was talking. Hayner kept giving weary glances over to the opposite corner of the room and Demyx mumbled comforting words to himslef through the side of his mouth, his eyes closed as he reached for a necklace beneath his shirt and held it tightly in his palm. Following Hayner's eyes Roxas spotted Seifer being attended to by Zexion. The latter had his fingers on his chin in a thoughtful manner as he bit his lip and talked in hushed mumblings. Seifer was sat up, looking about the place with the gun resting firmly in his fingers. His glazed over eyes locked with Roxas' for a brief moment and he gave a cool nod, gesturing to his leg before his attention was snatched away by Zexion. Roxas frowned. Seifer was pale, extremely pale, and it seemed as if every move he made was laboured and heavy.

"You're bleeding."

"Huh?" Roxas turned back to Riku and frowned.

Riku rolled his eyes and pushed Roxas' chin to the side a little. "Your ear, it's bleeding."

"It is?" Roxas raised a hand up to his ear to test it and sure enough he winced and pulled his fingers back to feel the blood that leaked from his right ear. "Guess I wasn't as lucky as I thought." He mumbled, letting out a sigh and leaning back against the wall.

"You should get Zexion to look at it. He seems to be a great healer; apparently he was a doctor before he was put in here."

Roxas mmm'd and turned his gaze instead to the red head that sat curled up by the door with his younger sister, his hands wrapped about her protectively as he stared at Roxas intently. When Roxas caught his gaze in his own the red head gave a small smile and nodded, shuffling slightly before he was trapped in a conversation with Demyx.

Roxas let out a long groan and stretched his legs out, careful not to wake Sora as his shaking body begged to follow his little brother's example and sleep. He looked down at his fingers and frowned. The way his body had felt so hot when the fire was wrapped about him when no one else could feel it, the way the ice seemed to run through him and turn his very breath to frost and the way he had frozen the creature that had tried to kill him scared him more than the demons on the other side of the door ever could. Something was happening to him. Something he couldn't control. And Roxas hated not being in control.

If you weren't in control you were weak. If you were weak you were the first to die, in the real world and out of it. He couldn't afford to be weak. He had to be strong. It was with those last thoughts in his mind that he felt the darkness grow on him. It invaded his vision from the corners at first before it enveloped his mind entirely and transported him to a world of completely different nightmares. The blessed thing about these nightmares was that if you were killed, you would wake up. It was just a shame the game they were in didn't play by the same rules.

* * *

There is a reason why this is late. My stupid little idiot cousin decided he would go on my laptop and _"accidentaly" _deleted all my files, including my coursework, essays and stories. Needless to say, I went mental and had to rush to get this up.

So on behalf of my weedly little cousin I would like to apologise for the lateness. I had to rewrite this chapter and I am not happy with it so I'm a little bummed out by it. Hopefully you guy's will be okay with it and thankyou to everyone who understands.

I haven't had chance to proofread it yet and don't know when I will get chance, sorry. Thank you to all my reviews, faves and follows :) Hopefully this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is and you will all like it :) Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fifteen year old cousin to catch, kill and bury :) bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, everything in itallics in the begining is a dream. Nobody get confused by that please.

* * *

Chapter Three - Level Two

_It was raining. From beneath his brothers umbrella Roxas felt the squeeze of his small hand and he looked up at his smiling brother, his eyes sad and lost as they waited for the bus in the early morning. Roxas lowered his eyes, not sure what to do as he looked back at the path that led to his home. It had just been another regular morning, but it was a morning he wished he could have forgotten. _

_His mom had wandered home early in the morning stinking of other men and cheap perfume. As soon as she reached the kitchen Roxas would be waiting at the steps, his four year old fingers grasping the railings tightly while the shadows on the floors danced for his wide blue eyes like puppets. His step fathers hand would rise up and he would clutch his teddy tightly and close his eyes as his mom screamed and her shadow fell down. The mumblings and banging's would begin them and he would clamp his palms down over his ears to drown out the sound until his brothers hand came to rest on his shoulder. _

_Looking up at Cloud he slowly reached up his hand and flexed his fingers, asking a silent question his brother quickly agreed to. Picking him up, Cloud grabbed the umbrella from the stand and silently slipped out of the house, stopping only to put on his trainers before he went. _

_Back at the bust stop Roxas looked up as Cloud counted his pennies and gave a sigh. His brother was ten, but he looked so much older, and Roxas respected him so much. When the bus came they paid their toll and took their seat. Roxas got the window seat, sitting in Clouds lap and drawing faces and pictures on the misty windows. He gave a small laugh and looked back to his brother's face to show him the small reincarnation of their family he had made. They were all smiling and happy, back the way they used to before his mommy had gotten pregnant to another man. A man that wasn't his real daddy. But his real daddy had gone away when he was even littler. Cloud said it was because God needed a super special angel to work for him, and that their daddy had been chosen because he was so special. Roxas had been so proud of that. _

_Cloud smiled on the empty bus and turned his brother away from the window to face him, taking his hands in his own and tilting his brothers chin up to look at him. _

"_Roxas, you know mommy's going to have another baby, right?" _

_Roxas smiled. "Yeah, she gonna give me a bruver or sister to play wiv so I won't be the littlest no more. She said baby Jesus don't want me to be lonely no more." _

_Cloud grimaced. "You know that our mommy is the same mommy?" Roxas nodded and Cloud continued. "And that our daddy is the same daddy?" Again Roxas nodded. "Well this baby ain't gonna have the same daddy as us. He's gonna have a different daddy." _

_Roxas frowned and wrinkled his nose in confusion. "But why? Mommy said-" _

"_That's just the way it is Rox. Now listen." He squeezed his brother's hands and smiled. "I'm gonna move in with Grandma this weekend. You wanna come with me Rox, huh? You wanna come live with Grandma?" _

"_But what about mommy?" _

"_Mommy doesn't need to know. I'll take care of you Roxy, I promise. Me and Grandma-" _

"_What about the baby? Mommy says he's gonna be too little to move around-" _

"_The baby won't be with us Rox. He's too little and he's not a part of our family. It would just be me, you and Grandma, and then mommy will come up in a little while. How does that sound?" _

_Roxas looked out the window. It just didn't make sense to him. "Why isn't the baby our family? Is he bad?" _

"_No Rox, he's not bad. It's just…" Cloud sighed and trailed of. "It's hard to explain." Roxas stayed silent and Cloud gave him a small nudge. "So, whaddaya think Rox? Wanna live with me and Grandma?" _

_Rox turned to stare at his big brother with sad eyes before he shook his head. "I want my mommy. I want my little brother and my daddy." _

_Cloud sighed and leaned his head back against the soft buss cushions. "So do I Rox." He gave a soft smile and let Roxas curl into him. "So do I." _

_The buss stopped and Roxas frowned as Cloud picked him up and gently placed him on the seat next to him, shuffling out of the way and heading towards the front of the buss. Cloud turned back to look at him, but Roxas couldn't see his face because of the shadows that hid his eyes beneath his fringe. _

"_Don't worry; I'll always be there for you Rox." _

_Those were his last words before he stepped of the bus and into the blur of faces at the stop. Roxas wanted to scream and shout for his brother to come back to him, but before he could even open his mouth a middle aged man took the seat next to him and smiled down on him with a weird grin, his eyes hidden behind the sheen of his glasses as the aroma of peaches hung heavy in the air. The man leaned in close and brushed some of Roxas' hair away from his ears, placing his lips against his skin and smirking. _

_"Don't worry Roxas; I'm your new daddy. I'll show you how it feels to be loved." _

_Roxas trembled when the man grabbed his arm violently before he tried yanking it away. The man didn't budge and instead Roxas found himself lodged in the mans tight embrace while he stroked his blonde hair. _

"_A-a-a Roxas." He chuckled and Roxas stomach knotted. "I'm taking home so me and you can have a little…" the pause rang out and the crack in his thin puffy lips left Roxas cringing. "…Talk." _

_Roxas wrenched out of his grip and ran to the window on the opposite side, catching his brothers face amongst the sea of lifeless eyes before he banged on the window with both his small fists, his cheeks wet with tears as he screamed at the top of his lungs for his brother to come back and save him from their new father. _

"_Cloud! Cloud please! Cloud!"_

_His heart broke when his brother put his head down and casted his gaze to the pavement. But what hurt him the most was the ice cold fingers that grasped at his shoulders and span him around so he was face to face their new dad. He closed his eyes and waited for what was to come. _

"_Wake up Roxas!" _

"_Huh?" Roxas opened his eyes and frowned as his stepdad spoke once again. _

"_Roxas! Wake up! You're gonna bring the whole place down. Just open your eyes, c'mon bro." _

_The world swam in a blur of water colours and Roxas felt the blackness draw into him as the laughter rang out. His new fathers voice echoing a promise of another time where he'd-_

"AGHH-" He opened his eyes, completely terrified, as a strong hand clamped over his mouth and prevented him from screaming for help, and for half a heartbeat he feared his nightmare had come to life. But then his vision focused and his tear filled eyes focused on Cloud's out of breath form.

Roxas shuddered, his body trembling, before he looked to his shoulder to find Cloud's arm tightly wrapped about him, gripping him in a strong hold while he held his hand over Roxas' mouth. Roxas panted heavily and looked about him slowly, taking in the surroundings of the dinky black room and letting a shudder run through him as the nightmare relapsed through his mind. It had been so real.

"Roxas, it's me, Cloud." Cloud frowned at his brother and spoke with a stern tone, unmoving and unwavering as his grip tightened a little. "I'm going to take my hand away, but before I do I need you to promise me you won't scream. Can you do that?" Roxas nodded slowly and the hand was taken away from his lips, but it soon returned to his face as Cloud swept his sweaty hair from his forehead and sighed. "Jesus Christ Rox, screaming like that…" he shook his head and turned away to the door. "You almost brought the monsters through the door. I guess now they know we're still in here."

Roxas pulled out of Cloud's grip and stared about the room in silence. Cloud was knelt in front of him, still slightly drowsy with ruffled hair while his body shook from the cold. Beside him Sora sat shivering, still asleep despite the ruckus, and Roxas envied him for the dreamless nights he was blessed with.

The next thing to grab his attention was the previously black floor. Now it was frosted completely white and the miniature crystals crept up people's clothes and the walls, encompassing the room in a bleach whiteness. Behind Cloud he could see Leon sat against the door, pushing back on it with all his might as a high pitched whine rang out on the other side and scrapes ran down the door. Next to him was Axel, wide awake and frowning as he shook and shivered with such ferocity it looked as if he was a Duracell battery on vibrate. On his other side was Riku, who was thankfully still asleep despite his escapade, and next to him was Kairi, who was wide awake and staring at him fearfully.

Across from him Xion, Demyx, Larxene and Xemnas rested with their backs to the wall in an uncomfortable fashion. Hayner slumbered on Seifer's shoulder and said Seifer was staring at him with a knowing frown while Zexion examined the frost crystals that littered the floor and crept up the walls with a thoughtful frown.

Cloud seemed taken aback slightly by the fresh coldness in his brothers eyes, but he backed of all the same and sat of to the side, back by the wall were he was previously sat. The silenced rained down on them, and it was Axel who finally broke it, the shiver in his voice evident as he spoke.

"H-Hey R-Rox-xas, y-you w-w-wanna st-stop freez-zing o-our a-asses?"

Roxas frowned, he didn't feel cold, but the rest of them shivered and shook as if they were stranded in the Atlantic. "Why don't you just warm the place up?"

Axel raised a frozen eyebrow before he let out a shaky laugh. "D-didn't t-thin-think of th-that."

Ever so slowly Axel put his shivering palm on the floor and let the warmth flow through him, letting out a dramatic sigh as the ice melted and the room heated up to a toasty level that left everyone smiling from their near death experience with Roxas' frost. Roxas cursed himself as he started sweating and slowly placed his own hand over his heart. Carefully, and ever so slowly, he let the numbness grow and gave a satisfying exhale of breath when his world cooled without destroying the blessed warmth for the rest of them.

The only problem now was that everything, including their clothes, was soaked. The only one not suffering the problem was Roxas, and that was because he had refrozen the droplets. Both Roxas and Axel fell back against the wall with a grunt as the power drained out of them, and Roxas closed his eyes slightly, the exhaustion wavering over him again.

"Don't go to sleep."

Roxas growled and peeked an eye open, locking them on Zexion and frowning. His voice was raspy when he spoke, but everyone heard him clearly. "Why the hell not?"

Zexion stepped away from Seifer and poked the water; rubbing the liquid between his hands and frowning before he placed his wet finger in his mouth and spat it back out. "Because when you sleep you freeze the surrounding area, not to mention you scream and writhe something wicked." Zexion turned to him and gave a soft smirk. "But at least now we know we've got safe water to drink; now all that's left is our food concern and getting out of here."

Roxas frowned. "Look, I'm tired. Using these stupid abilities drains it out of me-"

"Me too." Axel agreed half heartedly, his eyes drooping heavily as he raised his palm in agreement.

Roxas nodded and continued. "I need to sleep, and so does Axel and everyone else who used some kind of ability back there. And if you want us to make fresh water every fucking second you've got another thing coming. It's not easy yano?" Roxas left his growl hanging in the air as his head dozed back once more.

Zexion frowned darkly, but before he could speak up Cloud interrupted him, his voice overbearing Zexion's easily as he aimed his question directly at Roxas. "What were you dreaming about?"

Roxas shuffled a little and rolled his eyes before closing them again. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your older brother Roxas. Now what scared you so much you almost froze us to death?" The anger in his voice was evident and it grated on Roxas' nerves.

Roxas opened his eyes and sat upright, glaring at his brother as the cold crept up him again. "Hell no, I only have a little brother. My big brother died the day he left-"

"I didn't leave by choice!"

"Like hell you didn't." Roxas scoffed, his muscles tensing as a small wind blew in the area. "You left me with them, with _him_-"

"I didn't know-"

"Bull shit!" Roxas hissed. "You knew because Sora told you!" At the mention of his name Sora stirred a little before he dozed back into his dreams.

"He only told me when it was too late-"

"You could have done something!" Roxas growled, turning away from Cloud to face Seifer as his friend spoke up.

"Cloud, why don't you shut your mother fucking trap dog?" Roxas grinned at Seifer's words and mentally thanked his friend as Cloud gave Seifer a death glare. "End of the day bruv, you fucked of, and Rox had to go through some tight shit man. What right you got brother? What damn right?!"

Cloud's teeth gritted together and he stood up menacingly. "Listen-" He pointed at Seifer threateningly and continued. "I don't take shit from anyone, least of all some fucking street scum."

"Oh-oh it is on boy! It is fuckin' on!" Seifer spat, struggling to stand and knocking Hayner to the floor as he leaned on the wall heavily. "You got sumink to say boy? You comes here and say it, see how hard I fucking hit you!"

From down on the floor Hayner looked up confusedly with weary eyes while Zexion manoeuvred out of the way skilfully and scuttled across the room to stand by the door.

"Hit me?" Cloud gave a snort and smirked back at Seifer, stepping forward and towering over him. "Like you could. This aint no back alley kiddo, and you haven't got your twenty supporters at your back."

Roxas stood up at that, ignoring Sora's yelp of surprise as he allowed the ice come to his fingers, letting it balance over his knuckles to give him an extra layer of strength. "Fuck you Cloud! Hit him and I swear to ya it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Roxas squared his shoulders up at his brothers shocked expression and growled. It wasn't very often he got defensive, and there weren't a lot of people he was protective of, but Seifer and Hayner were more a part of his family than Cloud had been for the past fourteen years. He'd been through thick and thin with them, and he'd drop down dead before he let Cloud shoulder barge them out the way.

Seifer gave a grin. "See that bruv? Your own bruver don't wanna know ya, now why don't you just fuck of?"

It was at that point, with those words, that chaos descended. Roxas watched as Cloud's fist came down across Seifer's face with enough force to break his jaw. Seifer staggered backwards, caught his feet on his brother's legs, and toppled back with a yelp before he gripped his wounded leg and hissed. Cloud grinned and Roxas turned to him before he bent his head low and rushed his brother against the wall, throwing him against it and bringing up the makeshift knuckledusters he had formed about his fingers with ice before he began layering into his brother with as much force as he could bring up. He heard his brother scream but continued to pent out his anger, his mind racing as the blood rushed to his ears and drowned out the sound of the waking people that screamed about him.

At some point he felt someone pick him up with strong arms and drag him away from his brother who lay crumpled and spitting blood on the floor. Turning about Roxas spied the stern face of Leon before he elbowed him in the face, growling when Leon refused to let him go despite the blood that gushed. Again Roxas sent his elbow back into his brother's friend's face, but Leon only seemed to tighten his grip on him and snarl.

"Roxas! Legs up bruv!"

Seifer's voice broke through the din and Roxas spied him jogging forward, his fist completely steel before he picked up speed. Roxas lifted his legs at the very last minute and winced mentally as Seifer's fist connected loudly with Leon's balls, sending a sickening sound throughout the room. Roxas was thrown into an ungraceful heap on the floor as Leon hunched up beside him and howled, grasping his bits with both hands. Roxas was on his knees, coughing slightly from when he was thrown before a large weight settled on his back and knocked him to the floor again.

The punches that landed against his back where weak and sloppy, bruise worthy at best. Reaching back Roxas grabbed the scruff of the person's clothes and dragged them over his head, grateful that they were light before he slammed them down in front of him and raised his fist high. But he lowered it at the sight of Xion. Her eyes were filled with fire as she yelled at him, screaming at him that he was a bastard over and over before Roxas was pulled of her unceremoniously by Larxene, the electricity back to sparkling in her hands.

"You don't hit girls!" She cackled, swinging at him wildly with blurs of yellow that crackled with madness. Roxas ducked and weaved backwards, spying Cloud punching Seifer behind him while Hayner jumped on his back with a war cry and pulled on his hair with vicious ferocity. From the floor Demyx sat with a bloody nose and Leon was hunched against the wall, his face gritted in pain while Xion received a royal bitch slap from Kairi.

In his distraction Roxas failed to notice the crackling punch aimed his way until it was two seconds too late. The crack landed and the surge ran through him, paralysing him completely as he yelped and fell backwards with a dull _thud._ Larxene hovered over him, her smirk nasty and filled with spite as the thunder crackled and hissed. Roxas retreated backwards, his feet scraping against the ground as the numbness ran up him. He had dealt with madness before on the streets, out there people had come at him with knives, broken bottles, guns and even syringes; but he had never dealt with a blonde haired woman that could handle electricity at will. It was a little beyond his forte.

From behind him a fireball flew and Larxene was forced to duck away as the embers seared and hissed, the flames slowly eating away at the wall as they lapped the brick and the dry paint up hungrily.

Roxas swivelled his head around in the direction of the shot and frowned in surprise to see Axel stalking over, anger evident across his face. "Back of Larxene!" He growled, extending a hand and heaving Roxas to his feet before he was tackled by Xemnas. The grey haired man acted like an animal possessed as he rolled about the floor, both him and Axel fighting for dominance before Demyx jumped in and pulled Xemnas off of Axel with a grunt. Roxas started forward, prepared to help when a scream cut through the grunting yelps and shouts. A scream he promised himself he would never hear again.

Turning slowly, as if the very weight of the world rested on his shoulders, Roxas spied Sora held up against the wall by his jacket with Cloud on the receiving end. His little brothers face was bloody and on the floor by his feet lay an unconscious Hayner while Seifer attended to him and shook him madly, attempting to get him to wake.

Roxas stomped through the crowd, his world deaf, blind and numb as he focused his attention on Cloud solely. The ice ran through his veins once more, but this time it wasn't through fear. This time it was anger. He was in control, and he was going to hurt Cloud for hurting Sora.

The world turned cold, and with each step he took the frost sprouted about his feet like flowers in spring. He passed Seifer and Hayner and let the numbness control him. His breath came in frosted pants and his body seemed to move with a rigidity he had never known. His whole world was like ice, delicate beautiful ice, and Cloud was threatening to smash it. He'd die before he let that happen.

When he approached Cloud he grabbed his shoulder roughly and span him round, throwing him against the wall with a _smack_ and grabbing his throat with his right hand while his left slowly formed a sharp sickle, freezing cold and razor sharp. Sora fell to the ground with a choked sob as he gasped for breath and Roxas closed his hand tighter about his brother's throat.

Just like the black creature, Cloud's throat turned deathly white and the frost crept up his veins, forcing him to role his eyes back as he attempted to push Roxas of him. But instead of skin his hands found ice, and they slipped away every time he went for a decent grasp. The ice knife formed in Roxas' left hand and he grasped the handle tightly, a smirk coming to his lips as he ground out the frost bitten words he wanted to be Cloud's last. "I told you not to touch him."

The ice blade was raised, poised and ready to strike, but as Roxas brought it down he stopped at the shrill words that rang out through the silence he had failed to notice.

"Roxas stop!" Sora screamed, jumping up and bowling into his frozen brother, shivering with the contact as he hugged him tightly. "Please stop. I don't want you to be a killer Roxas; I don't want you to hurt people."

Roxas froze and let the ice knife drop to the floor where it smashed into a thousand starry pieces. He slowly released Cloud from his grasp and watched as he fell to the floor, gasping for air and spluttering.

"Roxas; you're so cold." Sora whispered, shivering against his brother's clothes as the frost bit into him.

"I can fix that."

Roxas turned with blue lips and rolled his eyes as Axel came through the heap of shocked and battered bodies, the embers glittering in his hands as Sora shuffled to a side slightly. "Don't cook him." Sora warned, and Axel laughed a little as he took a deep breath and wrapped his arms about the blonde, shivering at the impact and tilting his head back as the cold flowed into him and the heat flowed out.

"J-Jesus R-Rox, t-twice in o-one ni-night, h-huh?" Axel laughed, shuddering as the ice slowly dropped of them both in the form of water droplets.

The heat immersed Roxas in a world of bliss, driving him away from the cold. But as soon as all of the frost was gone he found almost all of his energy had too, and by the look of Axel's glazed eyes, so had his.

As soon as Axel released him Roxas was tackled to the ground by Sora who hugged him so tightly he feared he might pop. Roxas grinned and hugged his brother back before another voice broke through the din.

"Are you all finished now?" Roxas turned to see Riku speaking, his voice like ice as he stood against the wall with his arms folded and his eyes closed. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at each and every one of them in turn. "Don't any of you get that this is what the voice wants us to do? Those monsters," he pointed towards the door "are after us. They _want_ to kill us. Now I'm not sure what's going on, and I don't have a fucking clue on where to begin on telling any of you what I saw beyond those doors, but I know this."

He stopped and turned to Roxas. "If we kill each other," he turned to Axel, "hinder each other," he turned to Seifer, "and rile each other up; we won't make it out of this place alive. The voice said this is a game, what good are the monsters if the players kill themselves?" His voice rose slightly in a gruff growl. "From here on out we have to work together. If we don't then we might as well just kiss our freedom goodbye. The voice said there are traitors amongst us. Now I don't know if they all got slaughtered back there, or if each and every one of them sick motherfuckers are still in this room. What I do know is that I'll be killing anyone I see turn on each other, because the only way we can fish these bastards out is by working together! If we keep attacking each other it makes it impossible to locate the traitors. And it makes them easier to separate and attack us. So from here on out we work together and we make sure that more than five of us make it out of this fucking place alive. Got it?" Silence met him and he nodded his head in a solemn approval. "Good-"

DRRRRRUMMMMMM!

Every body in the room froze as they turned to Zexion and Demyx sat by the door. Something was on the other side, and whatever it was, it was trying to get in.

DRRRRRUMMMMMM!

The room shook and some dust fell from the ceiling. Roxas stood slowly followed by everyone else in the room. Demyx and Zexion threw themselves back against the door and Leon and Cloud rushed to help, pushing their weight against the door and gritting their teeth as another echoing thud rang out and they were thrown forward a little from the impact.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Larxene asked, backing up slightly and heading for the door on the opposite side before Riku stood in her way and frowned.

"It sounds like one of them demons" Axel mumbled, grabbing Kairi and pulling her away from the door and pushing her behind him.

"No…" Roxas mumbled, squinting at the door when it shuddered once more. "It's bigger." His eyes widened and he turned to Riku, his voice a hushed whisper. "We have to move! Everybody needs to get to the next level now!"

"We don't know what's out there, it could be anything!" Riku hissed back.

"Listen to me!" Roxas ground out, "that door isn't going to hold much longer, even with all our backs against it. We have to put as much distance as possible between us and that thing, _now_!"

Another shudder ran through the foundations and Riku gave a reluctant nod before he turned to address the others. "Okay listen up, this thing, whatever it is, is coming. We have to get everybody out of here now." Larxene started for the door again with Xion in toe before Riku shook his head. "As soon as Demyx, Zexion, Leon and Cloud move away from that door, that things gonna come bursting through. We need to hold it up somehow, give us as long as possible-"

"I can do that." Axel said, ignoring Kairi's shocked eyes and stepping forwards. "I can melt the metal into the brick. It's not a lot, but its something."

"I can cool it down faster for you. Make it stronger." Demyx spoke up with grunts as he was thrown forwards slightly by another violent knock.

"I can freeze the door." Roxas spoke up, stepping forwards as Riku nodded.

"Okay," Riku ground out. "Axel, you first."

Axel stepped up to the door while Demyx and Zexion moved out of the way, leaving Cloud and Leon struggling to hold back the hoard. "Stay still guys." Axel ground out, the embers reappearing in his palm before he gently placed his palm over the hinges and cracks of the door and melted it in place, groaning and grunting with each shudder the door gave before he staggered backwards and grunted.

Demyx stepped up next, his eyes cupped together as he shuddered and his knees knocked. "Sorry guy's, looks like its bath time." He ground out. Roxas raised an eyebrow as the blue sphere grew in his palms until it was roughly the size of a football. The water sloshed and turned violently within the sphere until another shudder wracked the door frame and a shriek echoed out on the other side, loud and beastly. Demyx grunted and through the sphere at the wall, soaking Leon and Cloud as the steam built up and hissed about them and the fire melted the iron in place.

Roxas stepped up next, his own palms glowing a pale blue as he stepped up and placed his palm on the wall, grunting and groaning as the power drained from him. The wall slowly turned to ice, the crystals forming thick and heavy over the hinges and smouldered metal and forcing Cloud and Leon to shiver as the thick ice blocks formed a miniature boulder and forced them to arch their backs to avoid the spikes while the shudders became less strenuous. Roxas panted and took a shaky step back, his breath coming in sharp pants as he turned to face the others behind him.

Riku nodded and continued issuing out instructions while Cloud and Leon stepped unconfidently away from the door, walking backwards and never taking their eyes of it as it shuddered and shook, the whole wall vibrating behind the rams of the monster on the other side. "Right, Leon you grab Hayner." Leon stepped forward and carried the unconscious Hayner fireman style in a similar way to how he had carried Roxas before. "Cloud you grab Seifer-"

"No way man, that pussy's not comin' near me bruv. Fuck that." Seifer spat out, attempting to get up on his own and faltering.

Cloud shrugged and stepped away from Seifer. "I tried." He mumbled before another shudder racked the door and a few pieces of ice broke loose.

"We don't have time for this! Put aside your differences and let's move!" Riku growled, his eyes turning to blue fire when neither of them budged.

"I'll take Seifer." Roxas mumbled, stepping forward and helping his friends latch his arms about him before he quivered a little under the weight.

"You sure?" Riku asked, the furrow between his eyebrows showing his lack of faith.

"Course he is, he's Roxas Strife init bruv. Hard mother fucking cookie." Seifer laughed hollowly, grunting as they stepped forwards and a few more shards broke loose to scatter across the floor.

Riku nodded and turned to the door. "None of us know what's on the other side, so as soon as we get through we have to stick together. Nobody split up unless you're forced too. You fall behind in here and you're on your own."

Roxas frowned at how much Riku's small speech sounded like Cloud's from earlier. But then Riku opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit darkness with the others at his back and Roxas was forced to struggle forwards with Seifer.

On the other side of the room Roxas squinted and opened his eyes in disbelief. The room was coated in darkness with just a few dim lights along the ceiling and was about the size of a football pitch. It looked to be made up entirely of a large black swimming pool that began at a sheer drop that they had to jump down to reach the water. The water reached and lapped up at the sides of the pool with a stillness that rivalled the silence before the storm. Roxas approached the bank like everybody else and adjusted Seifer's position to a comfier one as he looked down into the black depths of the icy water with a nervous gulp and a shudder. His blood curdled when something purplish blue moved with razor white fangs within the icy black depths.

Cloud cursed loudly and turned to look behind him at the shuddering door. Almost all the ice was gone now and the walls about the door were beginning to crack. "We're going to have to make a swim for it."

"Fuck that man, sumat's moving in there dog!" Seifer yelled and Roxas mentally cursed as suddenly numerous people refused to go in, looking for another way about the cursed water and whining when there was none. There was just the demon banging at their backs and the black water waiting at their front.

The shrill shriek rang out behind them and Roxas cursed. "We're going in. It's the only way." He growled, taking a step forward before Seifer pulled him back and he almost lost his balance.

"No we is not bruv. Look at that little shit," Seifer pointed at the blue figure dancing in the water that Roxas had spotted earlier. "Just waiting ta tear me apart boy. Tis not happening." Seifer leaned over the side and spat into the black water. Roxas managed to pull him back at last minute as a giant black mutated oily squid leapt up from the water, its eyes bulbous and bloodshot as its teeth gnarled at the air with a dysfunctional high pitched whine. The creature was the size of both Axel and Demyx stacked on top of each other and its tentacles were thick and scarred and it looked at them all hungrily before it fell back to the water with a thick splash that broke over the calm waves.

Everybody froze until Seifer spoke again. "No. No bruv I is drawing da line here. There is no way you's getting me in that fucking lake!" Roxas growled as another bang and a deafening crack rang out behind them.

Daunting silence rained until Riku spoke up again, turning to Roxas and frowning. "Can't you ice the lake? You were pretty good at using your powers back there."

Roxas frowned, unsure if Riku was being sarcastic or flattering, either way he would have to disappoint him. Opening his arm out in front of him, palm upwards, he let the numbness come to him and gave out a ragged breath when nothing but mist appeared, his back hunching as the weakness settled on his shoulders on top of Seifer. "I can't. I'm worn out."

Riku growled and turned back to the door, his head franticlly turning as he scoured the wall for another way out. "There's gotta be another way! We can't just be expected to turn ourselves into fish food."

"Look, there's no other way across. Either you jump or you get turned into monster food. Which would you rather do?" He turned to spy Sora between Kairi and Riku and frowned at the whiteness on his brother's face as the red head rubbed his back soothingly, her own body trembling slightly.

"Neither man, lets look for some fucking ladders or sumat-" Seifer began, his eyes wide with fear as the blood drained from his face before another quivering boom rang out.

"There's no time!" Roxas ground out before he tensed his shoulders and inhaled a shaky breath, taking a small step back and closing his eyes to gather his courage.

"Roxas? Roxas blud, what you doin'." Roxas opened his eyes and gave Seifer a small grin. "Oh hell no-no! Roxas you crazy mother fuckaghhhhhhhh!"

Roxas grabbed Seifer behind his back and gripped his arm about his shoulder tightly before he rushed forward, taking a huge leap of the side of the bank and yelping slightly as the air caught in his lungs began to weigh down on him as he fell towards the black sea, still gripping a screaming Seifer tightly as the water, and the moving demons inside it, crept closer and closer. When there was little to no space left for impact Roxas closed his eyes and sucked in a huge breath.

_SPLASH!_

Roxas froze, his muscles spasaming violently beneath the torrent of murky water that suffocated him, filling his lungs and strangling him internally with every move he made. Glancing left with one eye open he quickly gave a small dart backwards and looked about madly. Seifer was gone. Whether he had been detached in the fall or whether it was when they hit the water Roxas didn't know, but the sinking feeling he had experienced earlier was back ten fold.

Looking left and right, he frowned when there was no sign of him before he was forced to swim upwards, breaking the calm surface as he coughed and spluttered, his lungs dragging in the shards of icy air as he looked about atop the gleaming surface. From atop him he could hear everybody's yells, including his own brothers before an echoing boom rang out and a final smash echoed across the area.

Sucking in another deep breath as numerous splashes echoed about him Roxas dove again, diving deep into the sea and opening his eyes to glance about. The air expanded inside him, begging him to return to the surface and swim to the opposite shore before it was too late. And he almost did. But something shiny caught his eyes further down. Something that glittered like steel.

Following it down Roxas swam faster to find Seifer, his entire body struggling to stay afloat as he was dragged down to the bottom of the merciless waters depths. Seifer gritted his teeth when Roxas found him and went to say something, but only bubbles escaped, and Roxas found himself lodging Seifer's arm beneath his own as he kicked forwards viciously, Seifer following his example with his one good leg as the other weighed them down completely.

They finally broke the surface when the air in their lungs felt like it would slice them internally and Roxas flipped his hair out of the way to spy Seifer looking down at the water crazily before his eyes flipped up to Roxas. "Rox, you're one crazy bastard." And then to Roxas' great bewilderment he started laughing, genuinely laughing while they floated in the sea of monsters.

Roxas frowned at him and flicked some of his wet fringe out of his eyes, glancing about to see the others swimming away from them. His eyes quickly scanned the bodies that bobbed on the surface like boats to find that Cloud was dragging a struggling Sora along. _Cloud!_ Of all people, Roxas was amazed to see him helping the brother he hated. More so than his delusional friend that was now crying in front of him.

"Seifer! Snap out of it!" Roxas snapped. Seifer was getting heavier by the minute and he could feel the weight pulling them both down. If they didn't get out of the water soon it would be too late.

"You take care of him Rox." Seifer grabbed his shoulders and shook them wildly, yelling at him to make sure he heard. "Ya hear me!?" And then he started laughing again, his sobs raining through half way. "Make sure chicken wuss eats his greens, dog."

Roxas was confused by that before the realisation hit him hard and heavy. Seifer had given up. If he retracted the metal from his legs he would bleed out, but of he kept it he would surely drown. Either way, Seifer wasn't making it passed level two. And that made Roxas' own eyes sting with moistness before he let the angry bite take over his voice.

"Listen Seifer! You are not dying here! Now help me out will ya, heavy son of a bitch!"

With as much strength as the two of them could muster they slowly began to heave their way through the sea as somewhere in front of them a scream rang out and a giant splash filled the water, forcing the backwash to push back their speed while Roxas shivered and mentally prayed for it not to be Sora. Seifer helped in any wan he could, kicking back with his good leg while still firmly holding onto Roxas' shoulders while Roxas held his arm about him. In the suicidal state his friend was in there was no way he was letting go, not even for a second.

They were half way across the lake and Roxas' shoulders were beginning to stiffen while his legs threatened to cave in beneath him when he saw the giant blue shadow move somewhere from under him, the eyes in the sea rolling forwards and back as the teeth gnashed on hungrily. Roxas closed his eyes and kept swimming as Seifer rolled out a list of things Roxas had to do for the gang when he got back, because he would get back, or Seifer would beat the shit out of Roxas in the afterlife.

Roxas listened to his friend's mad rants and kept his eyes focused on the bank straight ahead. They were almost there, and some of the others were touching down on the cliff, using the rough surface and edgy water to climb up as a shark like demon with scabby grey and black rubber skin circled at the bottom, held back only by the torrent of fire and the crackle of electricity that kept it at bay. Roxas cursed silently as Seifer muttered on, silently wondering how they would manage to get past such a beast.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the whale like whine that rang out beneath him. he drew in a sharp breath as a tentacle slowly started upwards, unable to stop what was about to come, before he heard Seifer yell and they were both submerged once again, dragged down in a torrent of bubbles to be held in front of the beast. And that was when Roxas got a really good look at its scaly hide.

Roxas clung to Seifer's hand as Seifer himself was dragged down by his bad leg to be held in front of the creature. It only had one eye, and it was the size of Seifer's head at least. Its body was long and chunky, covered in scales, and its body was a redish cream although flecks of black clung to it like a disease. Its eye rolled back and it opened its thin sickly pale pink lips to roar in Seifer's face, its teeth elongating in strong grey sharp points as its two small tongues stuck out and lapped up Seifer's torso. When the tongue came to his face Roxas wrinkled his nose as Seifer opened his mouth and ripped a small pink chunk free, tearing it of with his teeth and forcing the creature to scream as he spat it out and blood seeped into the deep black sea.

The demon let out a long crying whistle and Roxas took the opportunity to propel himself forward, grabbing Seifer's shoulder and turning himself round so that he was able to boot the beast in the face, landing the heel of his shoe in its bloodshot eye before it groaned, released them, and threw Seifer, with Roxas still attached, out of the water and across the sea where they landed in a heap of bubbles and exhaustion below the water's surface line.

Kicking upwards, with Roxas still dragging Seifer, they both managed to break the waters perfect line once more and gasped for breath as their shoulders heaved and trembled.

"You fucking bit its tongue!" Roxas shouted in disbelief, turning away from his friend to judge the waters distance and grinning when he realised the demon had actually thrown them closer to the line in its pain and confusion. There was just a few more feet to go, and from his position in the water Roxas could clearly see Sora and the others sat waiting atop the bank, safely away from the shark demon that was now circling the flames wildly, its tail splashing at the water madly as it frothed and spat at the fire that held it back. Said owner of the fire was still in the water, his hands touching the bank lightly as the flames roared up blue and thick. Axel himself was dripping wet, his entire hair soaked and hanging about his shoulders as he shouted for them to hurry up.

"I had to bruv, punk ass bitch thinking it could suck me. I lick pussy, pussy don't lick me!" Seifer laughed, snapping Roxas out of his trance as he returned back to his usual self.

Roxas grinned at the sound of Seifer getting his old spunk back. He let out a laugh, starting for the shore once more and about to retaliate wit ha come back before he felt something wet and slimy wrap loosely about his left leg, stopping at his crotch as it continued to encircle him. Looking down, his mind frozen with fear, he spied something monstrous and blue snake its way about him. He stopped swimming, scared that it would tighten by any sudden movements, and let his breath frost over slightly in the cool air.

"Yo Rox, dog what's wrong?" Seifer frowned at him and Roxas opened his mouth to speak, his words catching in his throat before he felt the tentacle tighten painfully and drag him under within seconds. He was left no time to inhale any air before the icy water engulfed him completely once more and he found himself staring into the eyes of another squid demon. It was slightly larger than the other, and as it wrapped its tentacles up Roxas' torso and squeezed Roxas thought it was stronger too.

Gritting his teeth as his back cracked painfully Roxas opened an eye slowly before both widened in disbelief. Seifer was sinking next to him, and he watched as his friend grabbed the tentacle that squeezed him painfully tight before he followed it along, dodging slowly out of the way of the tentacle it shot his way as he came up to its face and stood in front of it while it brandished its sharp fangs, opening its mouth and preparing to enjoy its meal before Seifer's entire arm was consumed by steel and he managed to lift it long enough to pummel the monster in the eye with its fist, sending it backwards in a reeling torrent.

The tentacles released Roxas and the blonde grabbed his ribs immediately, fearing the worst when the cracks rang out before he felt Seifer grab his upper arm and drag him upwards to the surface with a few strong kicks before they broke once more against the now rough and ragged sea. Taking in a large breath, Roxas gulped and let the tear fall down his right cheek slowly as the pain swallowed him completely and paralysed him. He never cried in front of anybody, but this was Seifer, and Seifer knew more about him than even Sora. Hell, Seifer was the only one he confided in about what had happened after Cloud left, he was sure he could let a tear wash away into the darkness they swam in without his friend passing judgement.

"Rox! Rox, bruv you alright?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nah, my ribs…" He let out a groan when he was forced to kick the water back to stay afloat. "Think they're broken."

Seifer frowned and let out a small sigh, glancing about the waters waves and then back to Roxas. "Listen ta me man." When Roxas didn't move he grabbed his face and turned it towards him roughly. "I said listen, dat's an order bruv. I aint thick man, I just act it." He gave a smile and let another tear fall as his voice broke and quivered a little. "Now when ya make it outta this place, and you will dog, you tell Hayner that his bruv said you's his new guardian now init-"

"No Seifer. No." Roxas whispered. "We can do it, we-"

The slap landed hard and startled Roxas enough to jerk him back to his senses as Seifer growled at him. "I said I aint thick bro. Now when ya make it out, you make sure you find this sorry arsed mother fucker, and you give him hell from me, alright?" Roxas nodded. "Good, now listen Rox, you've always been ma home boy. Always knew I could count on you when the other pussies left. We've had some good time's, right? Like that time with the motorbike and that bag of weed we nicked?" Seifer looked at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Roxas let out a small laugh as they both waited for what was to come, neither wanting it to happen and neither knowing how to prevent it. "Yeah, cops chased us for a week straight."

Seifer grinned and let his head rest in the water a little as the monstrous whine rang out. "Least we got ta see all of Scotland init bruv." He laughed, frowning as the black blur moved beneath them.

Roxas frowned. "'S not much fun when you're on the run."

"Story of our live's brother." Seifer groaned and pushed Roxas away. "Time now blud. Go on, get gone."

Roxas shook his head. "I'm staying."

Seifer frowned, his voice quivering as the nerves spoke instead of his thoughts. "Ta hell you are bruv, get your sorry arse up that fucking wall now. Or I swear I'll haunt ya like there's no tomorrow bruv." Roxas shook his head again and Seifer growled at the ceiling and turned to him with teary eyes as the tentacles began to rise. "Don't make me do it Rox!"

Roxas didn't move. What Seifer did next shocked him slightly. Seifer raised his hand above the water, removing the steel from his skin for a split second before he launched it at Roxas, socking him on the chin with enough force to break his jaw as the younger male flew back a few feet and landed with a splash and a grunt against the water, his ribs heaving and his stomach reeling with sickness as he watched the tentacles wrap about his friends body while he stared at Roxas.

"Bruvers man!" Seifer shouted, pounding on his chest and breathing rapidly. "Time for me to go see Pence, init bruv." He laughed at his own small joke as the tentacles crept up his face before he raised his voice to the ceiling and screamed. "BRING IT ON MOTHER FUCKERS!" His arms turned to steel before his face and torso was consumed by metal, and Roxas watched, his jaw heavily bruised, as Seifer sank like a stone beneath the black waves. And this time he didn't resurface.

Roxas was in shock. Too stiff to move, he stared at the spot his friend had vanished from and watched the bubbles as they slowly stopped rising one by one until there was nothing left except the calm blackness. He didn't know how long he floated there for, but his skin had begun to prune slightly and his ribs were turning numb. No more whale like whines rang out after that and time seemed to stop all together.

"Roxas!" He turned his stiff neck to look at the source of the noise and frowned to see Axel and Cloud swimming towards him, both of them enwrapped by a bubble of fire while a dorsal fin circled them. Every so often Roxas saw the beast rear its oily head up to test the flames before it would give an intense growl and fold back into the water. "Roxas what the hell are you doing!" The scream came from Cloud as Axel stuck his tongue out and attempted to keep the torrent of flames flickering in a sphere both above and below their heads. "Just don't move, okay? We're on our way!"

Roxas obliged willingly, not wanting to move in case the beast that circled them changed course and instead moved for him. Cloud and Axel reached him within moments, and Cloud reached through the fire as Axel broke a part of it away so that Roxas could be successfully dragged inside with a yelp. Cloud grabbed his younger brother's top and dragged him in, stopping when his brother whined and clutched his torso before he frowned and turned to Axel who shrugged.

"Roxas where's that other guy you was with? That loudmouth that needed a bar of soap." Cloud asked, but Roxas only shook his head and looked away.

Axel clicked on faster than Cloud and quickly diverted the questions away. "C'mon, let's get back to the others. I don't know how much longer I can keep this thing up for." Axel groaned, pushing his way backwards and purposefully avoiding the sharks gaze as it battered the flames once more and Axel wavered a little.

"How are the flames underwater?" Roxas asked, his breath a whisper as Cloud dragged him through the tide, using one arm to keep up with both of Axels.

"I-I dunno. I just thought of it and it happened." Axel muttered, pushing his way forwards and quivering a little when the beast jumped out of the water and smashed itself against the barrier of flames before it rolled of with singed flesh. "Wish that bastard would give up though!"

As they reached the bank Cloud helped Roxas find his footing before he let him climb, promising him it would be okay even though Roxas knew it wasn't. The worst had yet to come. He still had to see Hayner.

As Roxas climbed up he felt his world swim and let his fingernails dig into the wet rock before he heaved himself up. When he reached the top he immediately fell to his hands and knees, coughing up the crap from his throat and groaning when his ribs heaved and pulled. He half expected to be tackled by Sora, but when he opened his eyes he frowned to find that there was nobody there. Not even Leon was hanging about.

As soon as Cloud was up beside him Roxas grabbed his brothers shaking jacket and frowned. "Where's-"

"Sora." Cloud finished with a half expected sigh as he coughed a few more times to clear his throat. "Him and the others went to go find a safe room." At Roxas' raised eyebrow Cloud elaborated. "Some of the others were getting nervous waiting for you. The bank on the other side is swamped by those things and you and that kid kept popping up and down. Half the time we thought you'd drowned. And then you just stayed there for ages…talking." Cloud shook his head and Axel stepped up beside them, collapsing completely onto the bank with just enough energy left to lift his head.

"Well this is beautiful sunshine's, it really is." Axel mumbled lightly before he got to his knees and groaned. "But I really think we should keep moving-"

"I can't." Roxas mumbled, looking down at his stomach and sighing.

"Why, what's wrong?" Cloud asked.

Roxas frowned before he let his tough demeanour slide and caved in. He needed help. He would just have to admit it. "I think my ribs are broken."

Another roaring hiss rang out behind them before Cloud stood with Axel in toe, both of them looking behind them at the flames that were left engulfing the water in an epic battle of life and death before they looked down on Roxas. Axel started talking again, pointing at Cloud and frowning. "Do you wanna, or should I?"

"I'll do it." Cloud mumbled, reaching down to Roxas slowly as if he were a wounded animal before he picked him up and held him close to his chest while Roxas shifted uncomfortably. Cloud looked behind them again and frowned as creatures climbed along the walls and into the now rife sea as demons jumped from the watery depths to secure their teeth around their prey before they snatched them out of the sky.

They wasted no more time after that. Running a little slower than usual so as not to hurt his brother, Cloud headed of in the direction of where the others had ran of, Axel running infront of him slightly while his wet red hair flew behind him. Despite his brother's carefulness the wracks of pain still shot up Roxas' chest and the last words of his best friend repeated over and over in his mind.

Roxas closed his eyes, his world crumbling about him as the blackness invaded his senses once more. He tried to stay awake, to open his eyes and be there to explain to Hayner just why he was alone. But the darkness beckoned him, begging him to explain another time. And being the weak hearted fool Roxas was at that moment with his body battered and his emotions ripped, Roxas gave in and drifted of back into the dark sea of his own mind as he slept the pain away.

* * *

Did everybody see the note I left at the top of the page? Good, I want no-one asking me what was going on at the begining. Roxas was dreaming, hence itallics :) It's supposed to be fuzzy and confusing so you wont know what's going on till later but I think it gives a good grasp of an idea *shrugs*

Now onto the death...Don't hate me. You all knew this was coming, you just wanted to know the when the where and the how. Here it is, I give it to you on a silver platter. Please don't hit me with said platter :)

Seriously though, this is the last time Seifer appears :( sucks I know. And from here on out it only gets worse. Two people pop their clogs next chap, so stay tuned to see who actually makes it out alive :)

Oh, and **HAPPY HALLOWEEN. **(kind of a fitting update really lol)


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter four - Level Three_

_Through the bedroom blinds the light crept in and across the floor in a slight slither before it stopped at the scuffed trainers that rested at the end of the bunk beds. From across the other side of the small room Roxas stretched and pulled on his dirty grey hoodie from the floor, placing it over his stained white vest and hauling on a pair of dark jeans before he turned to sit on the bed and pulled his trainers on, tucking in the laces and sighing. _

_He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly and ran his hand through his hair before he stood, his twelve year old eyes still sleepy and filled with pain as he winced when he knocked his bruised arm lightly. Carefully he shook the sleeping brunette above him and forced a smile at him when he woke. _

"_C'on Sora, time to get out of bed bro." Roxas yawned, picking his younger brother up and helping him down the ladders before he rummaged in the cupboards for a clean set of clothes while Sora rubbed his eyes and pulled on some blue socks slowly. _

"_Do I have to go to school?" Sora mumbled, pulling on the black slacks Roxas handed him before he held his hands up and let Roxas pull the t-shirt down over his head. The blue griffon of the school logo shined fresh and neat on Sora's torso as Roxas smiled and ruffled his brother's already messy spiky hair. _

"_Yeah, so hurry up and get dressed before you end up being late." _

_Sora huffed and pulled the jumper over his head. "But you don't have to go to school Rox. Why do I?" _

_Roxas let his smile falter and straightened out his brother's scruffy collar. "Because I said so." _

"_But-" _

"_No buts. Now where did you put your shoes?" Roxas spied them sticking out from under the bottom bunk and quickly snatched them up, handing them to his brother and helping him fasten the laces of the black school shoes before he heaved his brother up and held his hand as they stepped out of the room. _

_Heading past the only other bedroom in the house Roxas sighed and gave a quick glance at the white door as his mothers wheezy breathing echoed out across the hallway. _

"_Mommy's going to be okay, right Roxas?" Sora asked, looking up at his brother as they tiptoed across the landing silently. Roxas never answered, but instead gave his brothers hand a tight squeeze. He knew their mother didn't have long left, and the medicines she needed were getting more and more expensive, which was why he had quit school to get a job. But just lately his stepfather had been getting more and more violent, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could protect Sora for, especially if he was working evening or weekend shifts. _

_They stepped lightly on the creaking steps and Roxas picked Sora up, angling him on his hips as they reached the bottom of the steps and he glanced into the living room to spy his stepfather sleeping in a crashed out alcoholic wreck in front of the small TV. Roxas frowned and continued walking towards the door, thinking on how it wouldn't be much longer before he would be forced to sell some more of his real father's final possessions to keep their small family afloat. Not that his stepfather cared, all he cared about was the bottles and bottles of alcohol before he would reach to Roxas and smile. _

_Roxas shook the thoughts from his mind as he stepped outside and closed the door lightly. The morning air was cold and the frost clung to his chest as he stepped outside with Sora, who appeared not to feel the cold as they set of down the street. _

_As they reached the primary school Sora waved to Roxas and vanished inside, leaving Roxas at the green gates as the teachers looked on with a smile before they too entered and left him alone. None of them knew what he went through; he always covered everything up for Sora's sake. The last thing he needed right now was social services cracking the foundations of the small home Roxas was trying to put together for him. Sighing in the open air Roxas turned back the way he had come and fingered the change in his threadbare jacket, looking over at the payphone and frowning. He didn't exactly have anything to lose, and who knew, maybe this time his brother would answer. _

_Slowly, as if greatly pained, Roxas approached the booth and entered; pulling out his brother's number from his inside pocket and frowning at the small piece of card it was printed on. Cloud had sent it to him last Christmas with a roll of money his stepdad was quick to confiscate, but he had left Roxas the card all the same. _

_Roxas pushed the fifty pence into the machine and punched the numbers in, picking up the black phone and gulping as the other end of the line rang. Five rings later he was almost prepared to give up before he heard crackling and a voice broke through. _

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Cloud?" _

"No, this is Leon. Hold on a moment." _There was the sound of shuffling before Roxas heard Cloud's name get called and his brother's voice appeared on the other end of the line. _"Hello? Roxas is that you?"

_Roxas breathed in deep and felt his brain go numb. "Yeah Cloud, it's me." _

_Cloud laughed on the other end of the line and Roxas felt the bile of hate rise up in him. It wasn't that he hated Cloud for being happy, he hated him for leaving both him and Sora to be miserable. _"It's so good to hear from you, how are you, are you doing well?"

_Roxas looked down at his clothes before he shook his head and forced a small laugh. "Yeah, yeah I'm doing good." _

"I'm glad to hear it. So how's mom?"

"…_better. Listen, Cloud? When you coming home?" He knew he sounded desperate, but he was. He was so tired of hurting and he just didn't want it anymore. He wanted to leave it all behind and vanish into the horizon, just him, Sora and Cloud. But Cloud wouldn't put Sora up, and Roxas couldn't leave him behind. Not with him. _

_A sigh rang out on the other end of the line. _"Roxas we've been over this. I'm not coming home all the time she's with him. Why don't you come up here instead?"

"_And Sora?" His voice was hopeful, but his brother's silence said more than his words ever could. _

"No Roxas, not with Sora. How can you even call him your brother? Look, I've got to go. Why don't you give me a call when you change your mind, huh? We're still brothers-"

_Roxas growled at the phone and let a tear roll down his cheek. His brother wouldn't help him because he wouldn't leave his younger brother behind. It was in that instant he realised Cloud would never change. "Fuck you Cloud. I only have one brother from now on! Me and you are done!" He slammed the phone back on the holster and stared at it for a while, his chest heaving as he let the tear fall down his cheek. _

_He walked out of the booth, his feet scuffing against the pavement in defeat before he wandered over to the set of benches that rested beside the school and sank into them, his face buried in his hands as he fell into despair. He had no where he could go. Nobody he could turn to. Sora depended on him and his only escape was to abandon him. And Cloud… now he only had one living brother in his mind, and that brother was his priority. To Roxas, Cloud no longer existed. _

"_Yo bruv, scooch up will ya?" Roxas looked up into the face of a boy with a goofy smile and broad shoulders before he slid along the bench and sniffled into his hand. The boy beside him frowned for a second before he nudged Roxas' arm with his elbow, causing Roxas to yelp and grab the bruise beneath his jacket as the kid raised an eyebrow. "S'up wich you? _

_Roxas rubbed his arm and shook his head and frowned. "Nothin'." _

"_Don't look like nothin' bruv." When Roxas refused to answer and the kid scoffed before he smiled. "You sat here snivellin' an' cryin' and you gonna try an' pull the wool over ol' Seifer's eyes? Not happening bruv." _

"_Why do you keep calling me that?" Roxas looked up into the eyes of the fourteen year old Seifer and frowned in confusion. _

_Seifer shrugged. "We's the same init? Bet you's aint in school is ya?" _

_Roxas stayed quiet for a long time before he finally gave into the kid's goofy grin and shook his head. "No." _

"_Bet you's got a job, aint ya?" _

_He nodded, his eyes going to the pavement as he fiddled with his jacket sleeves, picking at the loosening material. "Yeah." _

"_Bet they payin' you peanuts eh bruv? An as soon as ya get home, if ya have one, some mother fucker takes it of ya and ya left wiv starvin' pockets. Am I right bruv?" _

_Roxas nodded once more. "Yeah. Yeah you're right." _

_Seifer nodded his head slowly and squinted. "Ya know, I like you. You's honest bruv. And cuz of that I got a proposition for ya." Roxas raised his eyes from the floor and shuffled away slightly. _

"_I don't want no trouble-" _

_Seifer scoffed and spat on the floor. "Din't I just say I liked ya? You should listen bruv, you'll get a lot further, trust me. Now what would ya say if I said I wanted ya in my crew. Just a thought." _

_Roxas' eyes went wide. "You mean like a gang?" _

"_Nah I mean like the fucking circus. Course I mean a gang." Seifer laughed and nudged Roxas' shoulder playfully, sweeping his arm about the younger boy's shoulders and grinning. "So what you say bruv, you in?" _

_Roxas shook his head and frowned. "No, my money's honest. I don't wanna do dirty deals." _

_Seifer shrugged and stood. "Suit yourself bruv, but if you ever change your mind, you lets me know init. I'll get you in no problem." He winked and handed Roxas a small piece of paper with his name and number on before he pulled his arm back, got of the bench with a jump, turned and started walking away, his hood up. Roxas stared at the number in his hand, flicking it back and forth before he turned to look up and watched Seifer cross the road and slide into a black car that was littered with dints on the opposite side. He shook his head, determined not to think about it before he started home. _

_He would do anything to help his family, but joining a gang just wasn't in his nature. With a heavy heart and a confused head he headed on home to get changed for work, and undoubtedly see his step father in another angry mood. _

_The world faded and the colours began to melt into a puddle at the bottom of his sight, leaving him blanked in darkness as another voice rang out. A voice he had strived to protect. _

"_Roxas! Roxas wake up!" _

"_He's freezing the floor again-" _

"_I'm trying!" The world about him shook violently. "Roxas? Roxas please wake up!" _

"Mmm…huh?" Roxas opened his eyes slowly to find Sora hovering over him, his little brothers eyes slightly worried as he had his nose practically touching his own.

"You awake now Rox?" Sora asked, moving back slightly to kneel in front of him while Roxas sat up and rubbed his head slowly.

"No Sora, I'm still asleep." Roxas mumbled sarcastically, glancing about his surroundings and frowning.

He was in another room similar to the last one, but the only people awake this time where himself, Sora, Demyx and Riku, the latter two of which where staring at him nervously. He looked up at the shelves and raised an eyebrow at the small amount of food that was stacked up in a pile and the few weapons that lay scattered about both the shelves and the floors, the assortment more varied and the range a lot less than the previous hoard they had been forced to abandon. The floor about him was slightly white, but the frost had only spread thirty centimetres about his silhouette and had yet to come into contact with anyone else with the exception of Sora who quickly scurried out of its path before Roxas stopped it spreading.

With a questioning glance about the room he opened his mouth to ask Sora where Seifer and Hayner were before the memories flooded into him, drenching him with the unwanted truth of just what had happened. He closed his eyes and let out an involuntary shudder as he remembered his friends last few words before he unconsciously sent his hands to wrap about his ribs. He frowned when no pain ran through him, and he opened his eyes questioningly at Sora.

His little brother gave a small smile and thumbed over his shoulder to a slumbering Zexion that slept sprawled over Demyx's lap while said Demyx talked in hushed whispers to Riku. "Zexion healed you. It took all the energy right out of him, but he said you shouldn't feel any more pain. He fixed your ear too." Sora pointed at his brother's ear and Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Zexion's power is healing?" Roxas frowned. He had a funny feeling that it wouldn't be the only thing Zexion could do, but so far the elusive medic had yet to show of his other powers. Perhaps that was a tactic Roxas should have followed earlier on in the game. He shook it from his mind and looked at the sleeping bodies that slumbered.

"Yeah. Axel and Laxrene couldn't use their powers when they brought you back so Zexion thinks we have to sleep to regenerate them, at least that's what I think he said. It was so scary Rox; you were barely breathing when Cloud brought you back."

Roxas looked across from him to stare at Cloud sleeping against Leon while Xion curled in their laps. He couldn't help the growl that ripped from his throat. Cloud had all the time in the world for them, but when it came to his own family he distanced himself as if he thought they were beneath him. Roxas shook the thought from his mind and turned to Sora. "Where's Hayner?"

Sora's face drained before he pointed to an arched doorway that Roxas assumed led to the door that opened back onto level two. He got up shakily, ignoring his brothers whines about how he had to stay put, and made his way towards the arch, weaving in and out of the tangle of limbs on the floor before he reached the curved arch and headed into the small section of the secluded room.

Hayner sat with his back to the door as the bangs and scrapes rang through dully. Roxas quickly noticed the latch that was slid into place, the small bolt of metal allowing Hayner to put slightly less force against the door as he sat hunched over, his eyes puffy and red as he sniffled and wiped his nose on his jacket. He didn't look up as Roxas entered the room, nor as he sat down beside him, but he spoke all the same, his eyes locked, as if dazed, on the hard concrete in front of him.

"You feeling better?" Hayner's voice was strained and hollow while a hiccup forced itself through from time to time as Roxas nodded and let Hayner continue speaking. Hayner gave a hollow laugh when a creature gave another vicious bang at the door, causing both of them to throw their backs against it despite the latch. "Look's like my bro's life wasn't enough. They're still hungry… glad you're feeling better though."

"Hayner-"

"He promised me we'd all get out of here, yano?" Hayner spat, as if he hated his brother for breaking a promise and Roxas was forced into silence as Hayner continued with a bite of venom in his voice. "He said, don't you worry Hayner. There's five places up there and us four have got more right to it than any of these sad saps in here." Hayner put his head back and let the tears flow while Roxas closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Lying bastard. Just cuz we have more right to it, it doesn't mean that we're ever going to get it. He spent all his life running from the cops, hurting people and having fun-"

"Don't say it like that-"

"But it's true. It's true init Rox?" Hayner turned his way to look at him and Roxas managed to spy the bottles of whisky hiding in the corner behind Hayner. How Hayner managed to get the bottles Roxas would never know, but he had been drinking heavily and the fog in his eyes was the last thing Roxas wanted to see. He gave a sharp inhale of breath as he registered Riku mentioning the player's killing each other and doing the voices job for it only hours ago…was that why the bottles were placed there? To unstable one of the players?

"Hayner, have you been drinking?" Roxas' eyes turned deathly cold and his voice became unnaturally low, warning Hayner that he wanted the truth.

"Jus' a little. It helps me think." Hayner gave another laugh and let a few more tears fall. "He was a good man my brother."

"How did you manage to get the bottles without the others noticing?" Roxas asked, completely bewildered before he remembered that it was Hayner he was talking to, not some innocent kid. Hayner had probably sneaked them out, the same way he did in some of the busiest shops about town.

Hayner gave a lopsided grin and pulled out a slick black gun. "Same way I got this. Stupid bastards was too busy fussing over you and your damn brother."

Roxas' eyes widened at the sight of the gun and he turned to grab it from Hayner. His friend had asked him to get his brother out of this place as his dying wish, Roxas wasn't about to let him down that easily. His fingers were inches away from grabbing the gun when Hayner pulled it out of his reach and let out a breathy laugh. "Hayner give me the gun!" Roxas growled, turning back to the door and cursing when nobody came. He couldn't risk shouting; if he did Hayner might just turn the gun on himself and pull the trigger.

"Nope. I'm keeping it. My bro died because you took away his weapon and gave it to that damn red head…what's his name… you know the one I'm talkin' about, right?" Hayner raised a sloppy eyebrow at him and Roxas genuinely flinched at the cold bite the words gave him.

"Seifer didn't die because he didn't have a weapon Hayner. Seifer died because he wanted to protect me. To protect us."

Hayner stared up at the ceiling again, itching his chin with the end of the gun as his finger thumbed the trigger recklessly, his eyes glazed and his cheeks a bright red. "So…what you're saying is… it's your fault?"

"What?" Roxas shook his head and blinked the angry tears away. Hayner wasn't saying this, the drink was. And it was the drink that was holding the gun sloppily, but with enough force to turn it about and at Hayner's face within a seconds notice, or even turn it on Roxas. "No! Seifer died because he wanted me to look after you. He knew he couldn't make it back on his own-"

"Because you weighed him down." Hayner nodded his head slightly with wide horrified eyes before he turned to Roxas and held the gun inches from his nose. "It all makes sense…If you would have just let go he could have made it. He could have been here-"

"No, Hayner you've got it all wrong-"

"But you wouldn't let him go. You murdered him…?"

Roxas was growing increasingly aware of just how drunk his friend's brother must have gotten and as Hayner clicked the gun in place and repositioned it to the side of Roxas' neck while Hayner tilted his head to the side with his tongue sticking out as if he were aligning his shot Roxas knew he had to do something soon. "I never murdered him Hayner."

"That's what you said about your daddy though, aint it Roxas. And we all know what happened there." Hayner mumbled, almost as if he were drugged and in some sort of delusional state.

Roxas' eyes narrowed and his voice became a hushed harsh whisper. "That was different!"

"Was it? My brother's dead. Your dad's dead-"

"He wasn't my real father!"

"You murdered them both."

"I never killed Seifer."

"And now I'm going to murder you." Hayner whispered, his tone so quiet Roxas almost missed it. A tear ran down Hayner's cheek, just one lone tear, and it was enough for Roxas to spot his weakening resolve.

"Don't do it Hayner."

"I have to. My brother was my life. We struggled so hard to get out of that pit we were in. We thought we could trust you! We thought you were family. I thought you were family!"

"I am family."

"Ch, yeah right-"

"Hayner, I'm not Seifer, but from here on out I'm all you've got left." He kept his eyes trained on the walls as the gun pressed further into his skin. "I'm going to look after you and take care of you. I'm still your brother Hayner. Street brothers, remember?"

The gun lowered the slightest bit and Roxas took the opportunity. He ducked out of the way of Hayner's wavering hands and rolled to the side, cursing as Hayner stood with a yelp and followed, pointing the gun at his head with new found determination before Roxas swept his legs out from under him and Hayner landed on the ground with a slight _thud._

The gun skidded away and Roxas scrambled to grab it, leaping to his feet and running forward before he fell forwards to his hands and knees when something caught his legs. Looking back he growled to see Hayner pulling him back by his ankle before he was flipped on his front and Hayner rushed around him. Roxas gave out a grunt and jumped to his feet, turning and diving onto Hayner as his fingers encircled the gun before Roxas' own hands grabbed Hayner's wrists and dug deep into the pressure point there, forcing Hayner to yelp and release the gun before he turned and kicked upwards, hitting Roxas in the stomach and sending him backwards as Roxas groaned and grabbed his tender midsection on the floor. Zexion may have fixed his torso, but now his whole front felt sore and tender.

Rubbing his upper lip to rid his mouth of the blood that had developed when he had grazed his skin across the floor Roxas froze at the sound of a resounding click that rang out behind him. Turning ever so slowly Roxas gulped, getting to his knees carefully as he stared at the barrel end of the gun with Hayner in front of him, his arms shaking as he held the handle and glared at Roxas through hazed eyes.

"Hayner, don't do this." Roxas said, reaching his hand out slowly to touch the end of the gun as Hayner breathed deep and his shoulders tensed. Hayner shook his head wildly and licked his lips nervously.

"I've got to Rox, don't ya see? They told me it was you Rox. They told me and gave me some booze to ease the pain." Roxas frowned as Hayner rubbed his face with his free arms sleeve and continued. "I didn't wanna believe it Rox, I really didn't. But, you just said-"

"I said I never killed him Hayner. _Never._"

Hayner let out a small laugh. "But that's what you said before when Seifer covered for ya. And we all know it was you. We hid ya from the cops for six fucking months. Gave you full round protection. Hell Ansem even pulled a few strings in the court box when they found ya. Got ya of the hook didn't we? Saved your fucking life, didn't we? So why you takin' us out Rox? Why you being a traitor?"

Roxas growled, his fingers going numb as he held the barrel of the gun. "I'm no traitor Hayner. I'd never turn my back on you. Never." The ice ran up his fingers and inside the barrel of the gun, fleshing the inside with blinding white crystals while he distracted Hayner.

"But they said-"

"Who said?" Roxas asked, determined to find out who was spreading lies about him. For all he knew it could be anybody in that room, anybody but Sora. Even Cloud was a suspect now.

Hayner shook his head. "No! No, I can't. I can't." He raised the gun, yanking it away from Roxas' fingertips and growling at him as he repositioned it at Roxas' head instead, leaving it a few inches away from Roxas' face as hestared at him coldly.

"Do it Hayner. Just get it over with."

Hayner's fingers slipped against the trigger and Roxas kept his eyes open as the _click_ rang out, knowing no bullet would come as he waited patiently for Hayner to open his eyes. Eventually, after several long painful seconds, Hayner did. Looking down at the gun and then at Roxas with bewilderment before he completely broke down, sinking to his knees and sobbing openly as his shoulders quaked and shook.

Roxas slowly pried the jammed gun away from Hayner's clammy hands and threw it away, listening to it skid across the concrete as he reached his hands up and pulled Hayner close to him, wrapping him in a hug and shushing him as Hayner clung to him fiercely.

A cough echoed about the room and Roxas glanced up to spy Cloud standing in the doorway, leaning against the arch framework with his arms folded before he looked to Roxas and spoke. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Hayner broke away and sniffled one last time before he looked up at Cloud and then at Roxas. "You want me ta stay?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. You'd best go get some rest. Sora's in there somewhere, he'll take care of ya."

Hayner nodded and stood, wobbling slightly before he gripped the archway and glared at Cloud, passing into the next room slowly and deliberately before he disappeared all together, the sound of his shuffling feet replaced by hushed whispers. Cloud stepped further into the room as Roxas shuffled backwards and pressed his back against the door forcefully, ignoring Cloud as he sat down beside him and also pressed his back against the door.

It was Roxas who broke the silence first.

"I thought you were sleeping…"

"I was." Cloud said slowly, "but I woke up and you were gone. I figured this would be the perfect time for us to settle things away from the others."

Roxas sighed heavily. "There's nothing to settle Cloud. You did that a long time ago." A silence rang out between them until Roxas finally spoke again. "Thank you. For getting Sora out of that level." He let his eyes trail to the floor and completely avoided Cloud's gaze.

"Oh, no problem. That kid really means so much to you?"

"He's my brother. And yours. You should care about him too."

"How can I care about something that was the spawn of him-"

"Don't Cloud. Just don't. If you came in here for a fucking argument then you'd best just leave. I'm really not in the mood." Roxas growled, shuffling as far away as he could from his brother without abandoning his post at the door.

"I didn't come in here for an argument; I came to see how you were doing."

Roxas frowned, still staring at the floor. "Physically or emotionally?"

Cloud shrugged. "Both I guess."

"Physically I'm doing okay. Not exactly well, but I'm getting there. Emotionally…I don't even know where to begin with that train wreck."

"How about the beginning?"

"How about no? You lost the right to know about me the day you abandoned us Cloud-"

"I never-"

"Never what? Never hopped on a buss to Grandma's and fucked of for three years? Never came back until said three years later, realised I wouldn't leave my brother and left again? Cloud you are so fucking predictable." Roxas growled and stood. "If you wanna stay here bullshitting you can do it on your own. I've got things to be doing anyway."

Cloud growled and grabbed Roxas' wrist, pulling him back to the floor and glaring at him. "No Roxas. You know, all I ever here is you babbling on about how hard your life was. Did you ever stop to think mine wasn't any easier? Did you ever just wonder if there was a reason I couldn't come back for you?"

"You couldn't come back for me because I wouldn't leave Sora." Roxas tried to pull his arm free and failed. "What's there to think about really? Let the fuck go of my arm Cloud!"

"No, do you know what Roxas, you can sit here and listen to me tell you my side of the story. Then maybe you'll open up your fucking eyes."

"I don't wanna hear it Cloud-"

"Well tough shit Roxas, cuz you're listening to it. And that's that. I'm going to get you out of this game and it could mean my life, so before you get up on your high horse I suggest you listen to my fucking words. Got it?" His fingers clamped harder about Roxas' wrist as the two stared at each other with fire in their eyes, both sets of sapphires cold and unwavering in their movements.

Roxas was the first to break away, sitting still and listening for the answers Cloud had refused to give him for such a long length of time. Cloud inhaled deeply and began.

"When mom came home drunk that night I didn't know what to do. She'd married that prick only four months after dad died, but you were too young to notice. All you noticed was that dad was gone and some other man had taken his place." Roxas raised an eyebrow and listened, his head tilted towards Cloud on an angle as Cloud closed his eyes, his fist still tightly clamped about his little brother. "Things were okay at first. I guess. But then it got worse. You know what mom was Roxas?"

"…"

"Well, do ya?"

"…" Roxas stayed silent. He was always ashamed of what his mom subjected herself too.

"She was a prostitute. He made her go into it so he could feed his addictions. One night she didn't bring enough home and they started arguing in the kitchen. I'm not sure if you remember it. You were so little. He hit her, and I found you crying on the steps, remember?"

"I remember." Roxas spat. "That was the night you left."

"I never wanted to go Rox, but you just wouldn't come with me. I thought mom would look after you, you were always her favourite."

"No."

"Huh?" Cloud opened his eyes to stare at Roxas thoughtfully, his own eyebrows rising ever so slightly.

"I was never mom's favourite. I was dads. As soon as dad died and you left mom got worse. She got sick…I couldn't… I couldn't…" He shook his head and frowned. "Just get on with whatever you have to say so I can leave."

Cloud growled. "Why are you always so defensive?"

'_Because you were never there to defend me.' _Roxas thought, but he kept his head bowed down and his comments to himself all the same as Cloud continued.

"I left to go to Grandma's. I stayed there a year, was pretty happy, but then she fell ill and I had to move out when she was taken into a care home, but I never stopped thinking about you. I was on the streets for a long time Rox, and that's never a good place to be. But then I met Leon, and he got me sorted up with a decent job."

"I thought you were in a gang?"

Cloud gave out a small laugh. "That was my job. I became a top street thug for my gang and Leon helped get me up through the ranks. We ended up getting a flat together and Leon moved his little sister Xion in. Things were going great. That's when I sent you all that money home remember? What did you do with it anyway?" Cloud gave him a puzzled look and Roxas froze a little.

"I er… um…you know what, it's been that long I can't remember." Roxas lied, giving a small laugh and a fake grin.

Cloud frowned, not fooled in the slightest. "Go figure." He mumbled. "Anyway, it wasn't long after that when I decided to go home and get you. But you were so stubborn and set in your ways that you just wouldn't leave that kid behind. I went to take you from mom, Sora started crying and that prick called the cops. I was thrown out on my arse and you wouldn't come with me. So I left. I went back to my gang and started my own crew within it. I met Axel and Laxrene first; their stories are their own so I won't say anything on that. Then I met Demyx and Zexion. It was three years later when I got that call from you. I tried to trace it back and tell you that I was sorry, but the phone just kept ringing-"

"It was a payphone." Roxas mumbled, his heart sinking as he let his fingers go numb. "I don't want to hear any more of this story. Let me go Cloud."

Cloud growled and frowned. "I'm still not finished-"

"Well tough shit. I may hate my life and moan and bitch about it, but it's mine and yours is yours. We're related by blood, nothing else. Now _let me go_!" He jerked his arm violently and growled when Cloud clung to it harder.

"I'm not letting go Roxas. Stop whining and _listen_-"

"I'm through listening to you! You can't just come back into my life like this Cloud." Roxas ran his fingers through his hair and gave another hard yank of his arm, banging his head back against the wall lightly and glaring at his brother when he refused to let go. "Jesus Christ Cloud! There's a man saying who can and can't live and you wanna kiss and make up?" Cloud's grip loosened and Roxas pulled his arm free immediately, standing up and rubbing his wrist. "It just isn't happening Cloud. Now I suggest that if you're finished you leave me alone. I'm getting out of here, and my priorities are both Sora and Hayner. I don't have time for you." He began walking of slowly before he turned to look over his shoulder at his older brother. "At least I told you to your face instead of over the phone."

He was about to exist the room when he heard his brother curse loudly and small splashes rang out. Turning his head, curiosity getting the better of him, he frowned and turned back completely. Cloud got up, his back still against the wall as water leaked out from under it, drowning his trainers as it hissed and slithered in. Roxas stared at it, confused a little, before he heard the whine ring out beyond the door and his eyes snapped up to stare at Cloud as a _thud_ rang out and the door shook violently, sending Cloud forward a little as a screw flew loose and pinged of the wall next to Roxas' head before water sprayed out of the small makeshift hole.

Cloud looked to Roxas and grunted as he was thrown forwards once more. "Wake the others, its time we moved out of here!" He yelled as another whine rang out and the foundations of the room shook, some of the ceiling breaking loose and falling as Cloud growled at his stationary brother while the water ran about his feet in a small cold puddle. "Roxas!"

Roxas jumped slightly, drawing his eyes away from his struggling brother and the quaking door and running back into the other room to find the few awake individuals (mainly a weeping Hayner, a confused Sora, Riku and Demyx) staring at him strangely while the other slumbered on. Roxas didn't waste time with formalities.

"EVERY BODY WAKE UP! WE'VE GOTTA MOVE!"

He was met with a chorus of surprised yelps and angry mumbles as people woke on all sides of him and looked about in scared confusion.

"Roxas, what's going on?" Sora asked, standing up with Hayner and frowning as Leon glanced about the room quickly before he ran of into the room separated by the arch at the sight of the puddle that grew about Roxas' own feet.

"The water." Roxas panted, thumbing behind him and grabbing a hysterical Xion about the waist as she kicked and punched to follow her brother before she was dragged of him by a tired but alert Demyx. "It's coming through the doors. Something's flooded the level and those monsters are coming through." He grabbed Axel by his upper arm and helped him up as Zexion woke groggily and Xemnas leapt to his feet. "We haven't got a lot of time. We have to move!"

"If we open the next level we may not be able to get back." Riku mumbled, stepping up and taking control of the situation as he folded his arms and stepped into the puddle. "We already know we can't make it back to the other levels and we lost a lot of supplies that way." He stared about the room and his eyes landed on the food in the opposite corner and the weapons that lay scattered about. "I suggest that we take as much as we can carry."

He was met with nods and murmurs as people scrambled up and began moving about, desperately trying to avoid the water that lapped at their feet as it rose to Roxas' ankles, the cold water only slightly bothering him as it completely startled others.

Roxas watched as Sora and Hayner stepped forwards to gather supplies before he grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him to a side. He watched Hayner out of the corner of his eyes before he quickly glanced about the room and stared at the others, trying to judge which one of them had convinced Hayner he had murdered Seifer. Frowning, he turned his attention to his confused younger brother as the water rushed up his lower calf. "Make sure Hayner doesn't have any weapons."

"What? Why-"

"Don't worry about that."

"But how's he going to fight if he needs to?"

Roxas looked away to Hayner who was conversing openly with Larxene as they both reached for the same gun and attempted to avoid the rising water. "You let me worry about that."

Roxas turned to Riku as said male stepped in front of him while Sora nodded and rushed away.

"How bad is it in there?" Riku asked, watching people scrambled about and help each other before Sora pulled the gun out of Hayner's hand and took him to a side.

From over Sora's shoulder Roxas saw Hayner turn to him with a confused look before he turned his head away and clenched his fists, but he didn't reach to take the gun from Sora all the same. Roxas turned his attention back to the impatient Riku in front of him. "We've got less than five minutes before that door breaks down. There's a latch on the door but as soon as Cloud moves I'm positive it won't last a minute. We have to make every second count." Riku nodded and Roxas grabbed his jacket lightly as he turned to walk away, forcing him to look back at him with a raised eyebrow.

He was about to speak, to tell Riku of everything that happened with Hayner and to inform him that there was another traitor amongst their midst, but something stopped him. What if it was Riku? It could have been any of them after all.

"Is there something you need? Because we really have to get moving." Riku said, turning back to Roxas with eyes of ice.

"No, I just…no. It's nothing."

Riku nodded, turning away from Roxas to address the group in front of him. Roxas raised an eyebrow as everybody stopped and silence reigned as people became eager to hear him speak. "Listen. We have to move now. When I open that door we all have to find a way to get to higher ground no matter what, or else we could be left swimming in that cold water again. Now someone has to stay to let the people at the door know when to move. Do I have any takers?"

No answer met his request but Riku smiled all the same and Roxas frowned, it was as if he welcomed the challenge. "Fine. I'll stay." No protest met his words and instead Xemnas spoke up from the corner of the room where he held a shotgun in both hands.

"Then it's agreed. Let's move." Xemnas wasted no time after that. Striding across the room with Axel and Kairi in toe and Zexion not far behind him he threw the door wide and a strong wind blew his hair back, a whistle sounding on the wave of fresh air as he stepped through it and into the darkness that surrounded the world beyond that was level three.

Roxas turned to Riku as Sora grabbed Hayner and made his way through the water towards his older brother. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Riku smirked from the side and watched as the water rose to his knee. "Yeah, we'll be fine. You'd best get going before you all get left behind."

Roxas nodded and turned to watch as Demyx pried Zexion away from him and Axel dragged him into the level. Turning slightly to face the down hearted blonde Roxas raised an eyebrow and Demyx gave him a sad smile.

"I'm staying behind and he didn't want me too." He mumbled, answering Roxas' unasked question and sighing. "But I have to. I can control the water. Maybe I can give everyone a little bit more time."

He gave Roxas a small smile before he turned and headed into the archway with Riku following behind him. Roxas stared at the wall for a while as the water began to rise up his thigh before he turned at the sound of his name being called. Turning towards the door with a frown Roxas glanced Sora and Hayner shouting for him to hurry up and, glancing about, he realised he was the only one left in the room.

Wading through the water that was engulfing his waist he made his way to his brother and Hayner, the water moving noisily as it rippled about him and continued to rise. As he reached the door he noticed that the water was higher up on Sora, reaching his lower chest whereas it was only up to his and Hayner's waist. Roxas didn't dwell on it, putting the differences down to height he quickly shrugged it from his mind.

Grabbing Sora's hand and nodding to Hayner they made their way through the door, following the mumbled curses and shouts that echoed back to them of the black corridor as the lights dimmed and died slowly, enveloping them in shadows as Sora and Hayner's breath misted in the air. The water continued rising and Roxas took the lead as the corridor narrowed until they were forced into a single file, still gripping Sora's hand tightly and glancing about wildly as he kept looking back over his shoulder to keep an eye on Hayner.

"R-Rox…I-I'm so c-cold." Sora shivered, squeezing his brother's hand below the water line as Roxas looked back at him for a quick second and gulped. He couldn't feel the cold, couldn't even sense its presence, and yet if his brother had broken the silence to tell him it must have been freezing.

"It's okay Sora, we're almost there. Not much further."

"H-how do y-you know?" Hayner spoke up, the water rising to his shoulders as he shuddered and held onto the back of Sora's jacket. "I-I can't s-see anything."

Roxas frowned. He couldn't either, but he wasn't about to let them know that. As if his thoughts had been read the darkness below him began to fade and a glowing, almost alien light lit the water up a radioactive yellow that made the surrounding area glow, the path becoming illuminated in an eerie yellow before him.

Turning behind him Roxas frowned to see the water up to Sora's chin before he turned to the front and shouted behind him at his followers as he saw the ground tilt upwards in a small hill that was steep, but climbable. "Listen! Sora you have to let me go. We have to swim."

"B-but-"

Before Sora could protest anymore Roxas' hand was released and he threw himself forward, swimming to the bank just a few metres in front of him. Opening his eyes underwater, Roxas attempted to get a good look at the lights that hid under the waters weight, frowning when he saw that they were small cylindrical bodies of light that hissed and let of a small amount of smoke.

Coming up for breath he did a few last long strokes and gave a sigh of relief when he reached the slope, dragging himself up and heaving himself out of the water where he panted on the side before he reached down, his clothes heavy and wet, and pulled a gasping Sora out of the water.

He dragged his brother out and helped him onto the bank before he turned back to the water and watched it rise as he waited for Hayner. Bubbles popped on the surface and the lights faded and dimmed slightly as Roxas waited with held breath while the water still rose and frothed.

"R-Roxas!" Sora whispered, his voice urgent.

"Hang on Sora."

"B-but Roxas, y-you have t-to see t-this."

Roxas frowned and turned as a low dull hiss rang out behind him. Looking over his shoulders, he stopped to take a good look about the room.

The room was dome shaped and it was lined with the same alien lighting about the ceiling, the cylindrical containers lining the walls and bathing the room in a strange glow that made objects only just visible. From the room led of three tunnels, all of them lit by the same strange buttercup coloured glow as the bricks dripped and the red writing smeared above them read the eerie words of 'Level 3'.

But what caught Roxas' attention, and what frightened him the most, was the revolting black creatures that hung from the ceiling, watching them the same way crows would when they flock and watch their prey. Hunger crossed their black beady eyes and spit fell to the ground like rain as Roxas watched the centre monster lick its bloody black and red lips and grin as a piece of pale flesh dropped from its mouth to land with a thick _slop_ on the concrete below as it hung from its tail and grinned, the hiss leaving its lips in a lick of hunger.

Roxas stayed where he was and turned slowly to face Sora who was staring, horrified, at the creatures above him. "Sora, when I tell you to, I need you to-"

He was cut of as Hayner broke the surface of the water, his hands splashing against the surface as he kicked to stay afloat and gasped loudly for air. And that was all it took to break the spell.

The creatures lunged, their hisses becoming deafening screeches as they leapt from the ceilings in a wave of black oily spit. Roxas wasted no time in acting as his protective instinct took over.

He grabbed Sora's jacket and yanked him back, throwing him lightly against the wall before he placed both hands on the floor and let the numbness reign. The ice left his fingers in moments, crackling on the ground in a crystallised foundation as Roxas let the blood flow from his nose and closed his eyes while the hissing grew louder. The pain flew through him as the ice left his fingers before he threw his arms skyward and the solid ice wall sparkled and glittered as it was thrown to the ceiling, effectively cutting of the creatures that slammed themselves against it, clawing at the ice to no effect as chips flew loose and they battered their heads against it, smearing their black blood as they screamed to get in.

Roxas fell backwards, his hands grabbing his head as every scrape and every bang felt as if it were inside his head, the very claws that chipped the wall chipping away at the inside of his skull. He stood shakily as Sora pulled him to his feet, his little brother slowly pulling his hands away from his ears as Hayner pulled himself out of the water before one of the black oily creatures that was missing half a limb ran at the wall and crumpled against it. Roxas screamed as he felt the impact inside his skull and fell to his knees, ignoring his brothers frantic pleading as the hissing and the frantic creatures attacks on the ice wall mirrored inside his head to the point where he feared it might explode, but still the wall refused to give way or cave in as the creatures dinted and chipped away.

His shoulders shook and his body quaked as he opened his eyes, a tear of blood forming on his cheek and sliding down with a red stain as he heard Hayner's voice break through the din of hissing.

"Sora, he isn't gonna last much longer. We have to get rid of these bastards."

"How?" Was Sora's reply, and Roxas watched through bleary eyes as Hayner stepped up to ice wall and placed his hand against it.

"Hold on Rox. Whatever you do bro, don't let go." Hayner mumbled, turning back and smiling. "Street brother's man, you were right on that."

Hayner turned back to the wall and his hand began to glow a deep pulsating purple, cutting through the ice as Roxas screamed. It was as if Hayner was invading his mind, the darkness closing in so fast he struggled to hold onto the light. Hayner grunted and placed his other hand on the wall, both sending pulses of dark purple energy through the thick ice until it reached the other side where the black creatures retreated a few steps slowly and hissed low and warningly.

"Hayner what are you doing?" Sora asked, turning back to Roxas who whined loudly before he turned to Hayner, watching as the blood flowed from Hayner's nose. "Hayner you're hurting him! Stop it!"

Hayner grunted as the energy on the other side of the room immersed the creatures, slicing into them and tearing chunks from their body as they screamed in pain and attempted to avoid the pulsating purple waves that ripped them open. Hayner turned to Sora slightly, still focusing on concentrating his energy as he shouted over his shoulder. "I'm not hurting him! As soon as these things are gone he can pull this wall down. Now why don't you give me a fucking hand?"

Sora jumped a little before he looked down at his hands and frowned. "I don't know how-"

"Just let go!" Hayner yelled, going to one knee as the energy seeped out of him and the ice about his hands slowly began to melt. "We're running out of time Sora!"

Sora gave a shaky breath and stepped up to the wall, placing his hands against the cold ice and shivering a little as he felt his fingers tingle slightly and they glowed a very light, barely visible green. Roxas gave another muffled groan and Sora bit back a sob as he closed his eyes, drowning out the sound of his brother's cries, Hayner's pained grunts, and the screaming whines of the demons that curdled and crumpled on the other side.

The tremor ran through his hands and he was guided to flow with his instinct as he felt the ground shake. Opening one eye ever so slowly Sora felt the energy drain from him as the ceiling shook with a violent quake and bricks began to tear loose from their foundations, falling to the ground and knocking demons out as they fell. Sora frowned and stuck his tongue out as he concentrated harder, forcing the creatures to back away from the wall and cutting of their attack as he launched piles of heavy earth at them and bought sharp spikes up from the ground to pierce flesh and break bone.

Hayner gave Sora a quick thumbs up as the last of the monsters were sliced open and pierced on sharp jagged earth spikes before they both fell back, panting and exhausted. Sora ran to Roxas and went to his knees, removing his brother's hands from his ears once more and forcing him to look at him.

"Rox? Rox we did it. You can stop now."

Roxas opened his eyes slowly and looked about, grateful for the silence that reigned as he swept away the blood from his face and slowly brought the ice wall down, allowing it to melt into normal water, holding his breath and frowning as he was extra careful to ensure no clumps fell away and hit any of them. Looking about as the wall vanished and he sat panting on the floor, Roxas frowned at the tangle of mangled bodies and up thrust spikes before he turned to look at both Hayner and Sora. "What-"

"We figured we'd give you a helping hand." Hayner grinned, wiping the blood from his nose with his palm and turning to Sora. "I think we did alright for a first time at teamwork."

Sora nodded and turned to his brother. "We have to keep moving Rox. There are three tunnels, which one do we take?"

Roxas stood on shaky feet and shook his head. "I'm not sure."

He was about to elaborate when a series of bubbles from behind them had them all scrambling backwards. Roxas frowned down at the water as a whine rang out and broke through the silence. "Run." Roxas mumbled. "And don't stop till you're in a safe room."

Hayner didn't need to be told again. He gave one last glance at Roxas before he turned and ran, jumping over the fallen bodies and sprinting down the tunnel on the far left, never looking back. Roxas turned to face Sora as the bubbles grew more frantic. "Sora, run!"

Sora shook his head and gulped. "I'm not leaving you Roxas."

"I'm not giving you a choice." Roxas growled. "Go Sora, I'll be right behind you."

Sora took a shaky step back at the fire in his brother's eyes before he slowly turned, his eyes heavy with tears, and ran, running through the thick body parts and blood that littered the ground and taking the central tunnel as Roxas turned back and let his fingers go numb as the bubbles increased. He waited, expecting the worst as he prepared himself in a ready stance and formed an ice blade in his hands, preparing to have to fight for his life once more to give his brother enough time to run.

The silence stretched on and the tension landed heavily on Roxas' shoulders as he felt his heart beat heavily in his ears, drowning out all noise so he could concentrate solely on the bursting bubbles. The water finally broke and Roxas stopped his lunge just in time as Demyx's startled eyes focused on him and he gave a yelp.

"Jesus Christ!" Demyx yelled as Roxas let out the breath he had been holding and held his hand out to Demyx, who gladly took it, before he hauled him out of the water. Demyx gave a quick look about as he held his knees and breathed deeply. "What the hell happened here?"

Roxas shook his head and turned back to the water. "Where are the others?"

"I dunno. They were right behind me, but then this giant…_thing_ came and we got split up. There was a side exit I passed. I think they took that, but I'm not sure." Demyx stood straight and turned to Roxas. "All I know is that no-one else is coming through there. We have to get out of here."

Roxas nodded, his eyes never leaving the pool as he heard Demyx jump over bodies and scramble away. Roxas stayed for a moment longer as the silence settled and waited, but no more bubbles appeared. Turning, he looked at all three tunnels and frowned.

'_Which one did Sora take?'_ he thought, glancing at all of the tunnels individually before he heard another whine ring out and a tentacle slipped its way out of the puddle behind him. Desperate not to stay any longer, Roxas chose the tunnel on the right and ran, jumping over the scattered debris of dead bodies and rocks as the water began to rise once more and the tentacle swept its way along the floor in a desperate fit to grab something living.

Roxas dived down the right tunnel and, despite his chest heaving and his eye lids drooping from exhaustion, he never stopped running. Scouring the bricks as tunnels spiralled of left and right and the eerie yellow light beat down on him he weaved in and out of paths looking for his brother. Every time a hiss came from a corner he would take the opposite direction, opting for the path as far away from the slick monsters as he could possibly get.

It was as he was running down what felt like the umpteenth tunnel that he spotted Xion and Larxene running ahead of him, breaking in from a tunnel ahead of him on his left and continuing running around a corner until Xion finally stopped and doubled over, her face specked with red flakes. Roxas stopped at the corner and peeked his head around the side ever so slightly, making sure they couldn't see him as he watched the transaction take place.

"I can't-I can't do it." Xion panted, tears running down her face as she looked behind her and sank to her knees.

"Will you stop whining and get up!" Larxene grumbled, stepping towards Xion and frowning as electricity sparked and crackled in her hands.

"I can't. I'm too tired-"

"Stop being a baby and get up!" Larxrene hissed, stepping forward and grabbing Xion's arm, ignoring the younger girls scream as she let the electricity flow through them both. Roxas was about to step forward when he heard a hiss behind him.

Freezing, his entire body turning to the ice that ran through him, Roxas turned slowly to see the eyeless lizard in front of him. The beast was bloody and torn to ribbons, but it still stood on two feet, its eye sockets devoid of eyes as it licked the air with a black tongue and hissed. Roxas held his breath and let the ice take over his body, turning his skin to solid ice and encasing himself in a silent white crystal as the black tongue licked over his crystallised cheek. He knew the creature wasn't tasting him, and he doubted it even knew he was there. Lowering his body heat with the ice and removing his scent and taste, Roxas became practically invisible to the creature that hissed and licked his neck lightly.

After a few more seconds it retracted its tongue, skulked back down onto all fours, and moved onto where Larxene and Xion were, the younger of the two still screaming as the volts ran through her body.

Roxas slowly let the ice melt from his frame, drenching himself in water as he poked his head about the corner and watched Larxene throw Xion to the floor at the demons feet.

"Keep her; she wasn't going to make it out anyway." Larxene grumbled, turning and stomping of down the right tunnel as Xion jerked and twisted violently at the creature's feet.

Roxas watched as the creature hissed and rose up onto all fours while Xion cried and attempted to move away from the creature, failing drastically and landing at the creature's mercy. The beast licked her cheek the same way it had Roxas', but this time it tasted the meat and it let out a roaring shriek that forced Roxas to cover his ears. Reaching down with its sharp razor fangs it bit into Xion's side, and her blood squirted in all direction, splattering the black creature as she screamed and Roxas closed his eyes, looking away and frowning. He couldn't help her. It was too late.

The demon raised her high, still latched onto her with its jaws, before it ripped its head left and right, shaking her like a dog would a rabbit until she finally flew with a sickening crunch at the wall and the demon devoured the flesh it had torn loose with a series of crunches. Swallowing the meat, it skulked forward towards a still alive Xion and grabbed her arm, sinking its teeth in deep and dragging her of into the tunnel on its left, forcing her into the darkness where she would feed the monster that took her there with her own body.

Roxas watched as she was dragged away, a continuous stain of blood trailing behind her as she turned, in shock, and found Roxas' eyes with her own. Roxas lowered his gaze at the accusing glare she gave and waited until she was gone completely, swallowed whole by the monster that lurked inside the tunnel of darkness. Roxas didn't wait much longer after she was taken. He stayed still for a moment, unsure of whether it was safe to move until he finally dragged up enough courage to run forwards, his footsteps feather light as he jogged past the blood and turned the corner to follow Larxene. He couldn't save Xion, but he could damn well avenge her.

Following the shadows that danced across the wall in front of him Roxas managed to stay behind Larxrene, but she always managed to just slip out of his way. As he rounded a corner, she would round the next.

Roxas growled, speeding up and stopping as more hushed voices rang out. It seemed as if someone else had got to Larxene before he could. Roxas stopped at the corner and glanced about the corner, spying Axel and Larxene and listening as they talked in hushed whispers, Axel looking over his shoulders constantly while Larxene just stood and smirked, the electricity still crackling between her fingers.

"We have to move-"

"We'll be fine. As long as we don't make any sound." Larxene mumbled, smiling all the while with a sickly sweet grin.

"How do you-"

"Trust me. You can do that right? After all, we've had each others back before."

Axel grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess, just sometimes I forget. So what's the plan?"

Larxene pointed towards the tunnel behind and Axel turned, an eyebrow raised, and Roxas watched as she smirked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about this Ax." Axel went to turn back before he let out a scream and sank to his knees as the volts ran through him, his body shaking violently before Larexene finally released him and grinned as he lay panting and twitching on all fours.

"Sorry about this Ax, but he made me an offer I just couldn't refuse." She held her hand out in front of her and collected a small ball of crackling light in her palm, intensifying its size and power as she placed her boot on Axel's back and threw him forward as he struggled weakly and grunted.

Roxas stepped out from behind the corner silently; his footsteps light as he slowly made his way behind Larxene and let the numbness draw down his fingertips into a sharp jagged ice blade. He stepped behind her, his breath feather light before he reached forward and in one clean rapid movement, grabbed Larxene's hair, dragged it back to reveal her throat as she screeched loudly and reached behind her wildly, and brought his blade up across her pale skin and ripped her jugular wide, closing his eyes to the spray before he pushed her away from him and let her land on the ground with a _thud._

Staring down at the dead body and the blood splattered about his hands, Roxas turned to Axel as a hiss rang out behind them. Grabbing Axel's arm and heaving him up as he wavered a little Roxas turned and began jogging down another corridor, determined not to stop and think about what he had just done as he dragged a stumbling Axel after him. The red head continuously tripped over his own feet as the currents of electricity ran through him and he attempted to speak, but no words came out.

Turning down another corridor Roxas felt a smile come to his face at the sight of the steel door in front of him before he was tackled roughly into the wall by a thick and heavy force. He felt his hand get ripped from Axel's arm and his attention was caught by the black creature that clawed down his arm and writhed on top of him, its spit falling through his hair and drenching the left side of his face as he kept its snapping jaws at bay wit his forearm at its throat. He tried to move so he could grab its slippery rubber skin and let the ice sink in to it, but he couldn't move without its jaws coming close to his skin.

Turning his head slightly, struggling to keep the beast at bay, Roxas spied Axel holding his hand out in front of him as he wobbled slightly, falling backwards and letting a fireball loose as Roxas yelped and rolled out of the way, taking the snarling beast with him to avoid his flesh singing as he used the beast as a shield. The creature cried, its back completely engulfed in the fire red flames as Axel panted on the ground and Roxas pushed the screaming creature of him.

Getting to his feet Roxas stared down at the creature that lay crispy and dying, and then to Axel, who was sat exhausted and still twitching.

"Why the hell did you do that? You could have killed me!" Roxas yelled, not caring how many people or demons heard as he stepped forward and lifted Axel up a lot less gently.

"I was helping you. That thing was gonna-"

"I had it under control." Roxas mumbled, turning from Axel and heading towards the door, banging on it three times when it wouldn't budge and listening to the murmurs inside before the door opened. "Come on, let's go." Roxas whispered, turning back to Axel and holding his hand out.

Axel shook his head and frowned. "I can't, my sister is still out there. I'm going to fine her."

Axel turned away from him and Roxas growled, striding forwards and turning Axel about by his shoulder. "My brother is out there too. There is nothing you getting killed can do for him, trust me on that."

Axel let out a small laugh and brushed Roxas' hand from his shoulder roughly. "Yeah, and look where it got me the last time I trusted someone."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Just get inside."

"Why? Why do you care?" Roxas was stumped by that, staring at the fury in Axel's eyes as the red head continued. "Why do you care about anybody? I just saw you _kill_ one of my friends-"

"She was going to kill you-"

"And you got to decide that she didn't? I don't get it. What game are you playing? Who's side are you on?"

Roxas frowned before he glared with new found determination in his eyes. "Look, I'm going to get out of this damn game. Now you are getting in that fucking room because I am not having anybody else's death on my conscience!"

Axel opened his mouth, about to argue when Demyx popped his head out of the door and looked both ways before he stared at Axel and Roxas. "Will you guys get in?! There're fucking monsters out here yano?"

"Yeah, no problem. Give me a hand with this will ya?" Roxas grumbled, turning away from Demyx to face Axel.

"Give you a hand with what?" Demyx asked, raising his eyebrow as a shriek rang out.

"With this!" Roxas shouted, raising his hand up and clenching his fist before he connected with Axel's jaw with a crunch, sending the red head to the ground as he stood panting over him and Axel lay concussed on the floor in an uncomfy heap.

Roxas rubbed his aching knuckles before he bent down and grabbed one of Axel's feet, dragging him towards the room and grunting before he turned over his shoulder and glared at Demyx.

"You gonna help or what?"

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read this chapter, reviewed, faved or alerted. You have no idea how much this story is draining me, but I promise you I will finish it :) I've already got my plot set out.

I have not proofread this yet, but I will tomorow, I promise. Okay, this chapter is sloooooowwwww. I know, I'm sorry :( but I wanted to get some of the plot out. Feedback is welcomed :)

One last thing. Two more powers were brought into this, if anyone is confused by what they are (for Hayner anyway) I would be happy to help :)


	6. Chapter 6

Warning!

Squemish scenes later on. If you do not want to read them please skip the itallics and PM me and I will fill you in on the details.

Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Five - Sharing Secrets

Roxas and Demyx dragged an unconscious Axel inside the safe room, dumping him in the centre of the floor clumsily and turning to slam the steel door shut before they forced their backs against it. No sooner had Roxas' back touched the cold metal than the banging came thick and fast behind them, screams and wails echoing out in beastly shouts to deafen them.

Gritting his teeth Roxas slid down the door and pressed back on it with all his weight, putting his feet out in front of him and his hands by his side as he struggled to keep it shut. Beside him was Demyx, but unlike Roxas he still stood by the door, his arms both pushing down on it as he threw his entire front against the steel to stop it opening, his feet spread apart as grunts escaped his lips. They were both thrown forwards slightly by an incredible bang that threatened to tear down the entire wall, and as they tried to push back Roxas yelped to find a black withered claw scratching down his arm as his skin wept crimson tears. Demyx faltered in his footsteps as a pool of water began to form about his feet and Roxas felt them slowly fall away from the door ever so slightly.

"Demyx, move!"

Roxas glanced up in time to spy Cloud bracing himself in front of them as he kicked Axel aside with the edge of his boot. The claw gripped Roxas' forearm heavily now, yanking at it dangerously as it attempted to pull the meat through the gap it had created, and Roxas found himself fighting a losing battle with the beast as it threw its body against the wall once more and this time managed to get a snarling grey beak rimmed with pointed teeth into the room. It scoured the room with dead eyes and let its tongue lick downwards to brush some of the blood away from Roxas' wound while he yelped and gritted his teeth at the poisonous sting that sent shockwaves up his arm.

"I can't! If I do it's going to get in!" Demyx shouted over his shoulder, his voice wavering slightly as his arms trembled at the stress they were put under.

"Trust me, Demyx! Move!" Cloud yelled again, but there was a note of confidence missing in his voice.

Looking up and still tugging for the freedom of his arm as the tongue continued to lick his life force out of him, Roxas spied Demyx fighting an internal struggle with himself before he gave one last heave at the door and rolled away. The beast screamed and Roxas grunted as it's claws tightened and it began to slowly edge its way into the room, its long scaly neck now in as it reared back and snapped downwards towards Roxas' head just moments after he had pulled as far away as the demons claws would let him. The creature let out another high pitched whine and continued to edge its way in, its shoulders stuck as saliva dribbled down the door and over Roxas' arm.

"You wanna hurry up Cloud? This aint lunch time yano!" Roxas screamed, giving another yank and hissing as it ripped another few centimetres of skin away from his forearm.

He was about to yell again and curse his brother for making Demyx move before he saw Cloud turn his shoulder forward, his eyes set on the place Demyx had vacated before he charged, letting out a shout and throwing his shoulder into the door with all the force he could muster up.

The repercussion rippled inside Roxas' head at his brother's connection with the door as the metal glided away from him and the door slammed shut, spraying black mutated body parts all over the pair of them as the door slammed on the creatures neck and completely decapitated it from the rest of its body. Roxas, who was still tugging back at the time of the impact, rolled backwards with an "oomph", the claw still stuck in his forearm as he landed at his brothers feet while Cloud rubbed his shoulder and Demyx hurried to the door with Riku, who Roxas only just noticed, to take their places as silence rang out.

Nobody moved for a few tense seconds and nobody dared to breathe in case another monster came. As the silence reigned the pain shooting through Roxas' arm seemed to multiply radically as he pulled the claw out with a few short sharp pants and turned to stare at the bleeding head that oozed black blood as it lay fallen by Riku's feet.

"You okay?"

He turned, startled out of his trance, to stare at Cloud as the latter continued to rub his shoulder and kneeled down next to him. "Let me see."

Roxas was surprised to say the least. They had only just been fighting, and now Cloud seemed to have completely melted his anger to see to him. Glancing over Cloud's frame with squinted eyes, Roxas noticed the left side of his t-shirt was stained the colour of crusted rubies and he seemed to deflate inwards a little; his shoulders slumped almost in defeat as he took Roxas' hand without waiting for an answer and held it gently.

"It looks like you'll need stitches and bandages." Cloud sighed, releasing his hand while Roxas cradled it to his chest and Cloud stood, wandering back over to Axel and kneeling next to him. Roxas watched as he smacked the red head lightly with the back of two of his fingers on Axel's left cheek, attempting to wake him before he groaned and turned to Demyx. "Dem, you think you can wake sunshine up?" He looked at the bruise on Axel's cheek and grinned, "it looks like he's been socked by a right weird monster."

He gave a knowing frown and a small smile to Roxas before he shook his head and moved to a side, allowing Demyx to spray the red head from afar with a small, yet undoubtedly cold and powerful, water bomb. The water splashed and Demyx gave a small grin similar to Cloud's as Axel shot upwards, his upper half completely drenched as he looked about in a half stooped confused manner.

"What the-how did I-?" He spied Roxas out of the corner of his eyes, not noticing the blood as he pointed an accusing finger. "You!"

Before he could say anymore Cloud stepped into his line of view, still slightly hunched over on his bad side as he gave Axel the small run over on what had happened so far. "Listen Axel. One of those things almost managed to get in here, and Roxas got hurt saving your sorry hide. You think you can help him out?" He thumbed over his shoulder at Roxas as Axel raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell am I supposed to help him? I can't stitch him up without a needle and thread Cloud, and I hate to tell you this, but I don't have any."

"It's fine." Roxas mumbled, shuffling backwards so he could lean against the wall. "I can get Zexion to look at it later." He closed his eyes and opened them again, hating their heavy weight as he looked about the room.

It was small, a lot smaller than before and consisted of a steel door on one side of the room that had a handle (the one they had all come through) and a steel door that had no handle or lock of any kind. He knew it was through that door they had to go, but how? There was no way of getting around it. Unless of course this was a dead end and they had to go back out into the hoard of those things.

Roxas closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought and Cloud mistook it for a different sign. "No, we can't wait that long." Roxas peeped an eye open and glared at Cloud as he continued. "Besides, who's to say that Zexion is even alive?"

"I'm willing to take the chance-"

"Well I'm not." Cloud growled.

_So much for his nice demeanour. _Roxas thought, rolling his eyes at his brother stubbornness as Axel watched on with a raised eyebrow.

"What about Sora?" Axel asked, and Roxas' eyes were immediately trained to the redhead at the name of his brother.

"What about him?" Roxas asked, closing his eyes once more but keeping his ears open as the throbbing in his arm worsened.

"Well; what if that cut gets worse. Or infected. You could die in here. Even if you don't care about yourself, what about Sora? Shouldn't you at least give whatever Cloud has in mind a shot? For your brothers sake if not your own." Axel mumbled, standing and brushing the dust from his knees before he moved his jaw and hissed when it clicked loudly.

Roxas opened his eyes and glared at Cloud. "What did you have in mind?"

Cloud stepped forward, his eyes flicking to the door as Riku and Demyx were forced to a counter another bang that rang out before he turned his eyes back to Roxas and frowned, holding his hand out once more. "Let me see."

"You've already seen it."

"I want to take another look."

"Why?"

"Just give it here, Roxas" Cloud ground out, taking another step forward and taking Roxas' wrist delicately as the youngest male begrudgingly allowed his brother another look.

Axel stepped closer and kneeled down next to Cloud and Roxas as he gave the wound a good look. The rip was long and it cut deep, severing tissue and weeping blood as the veins that led to the area turned from black to blue and white puss escaped the rip in a torrent of red blood.

"What the hell happened?" Axel asked, taking the hand from Cloud and frowning when Roxas went to jerk his hand away, but Axel held his wrist fast and Roxas found himself immediately regretting letting them look at the crying rip of flesh.

"That thing," Roxas nodded his head in the direction of the dead demons head, "got one of its claws in my skin."

"That's it?" Axel asked, his eyebrows going up slightly. "But this looks infected, maybe even poisonous. Was that all it did?"

"Well it kind of licked the cut-"

"_Licked_ it? Why the hell would it do that?" Axel asked, turning to Cloud and sighing. "The wound's infected. I don't know with what and I'm not sure how to get it out. What exactly was it you wanted me to do?"

Cloud turned to face Roxas. "I'm going to have to restrain you."

"What?!" Roxas pulled madly on his arm and winced when more blood leaked out. "What the hell for?"

"Just come here!" Cloud wasted no time in giving Roxas a chance to respond and instead turned him away from the wall, grabbing him from behind and restraining his hands so that he couldn't move them. Roxas yelped and attempted to struggle to get free, but his exhaustion partnered with Cloud's strength overthrew him and he found himself unable to move as Axel stared in bewilderment and Cloud panted at his brothers non-stop struggling.

"Now what?" Axel asked, turning to stare at Demyx and Riku by the door and shrugging as they frowned at him in confusion.

"Axel, your power's fire right?" Cloud asked, growling when Roxas clicked on to what he was suggesting and began to thrash violently for his life, his entire mind setting on nothing except getting free.

"Cloud! Don't you dare-"

"I need you to seal the wound with fire." Cloud finished, a biting tone of command in his voice as Roxas stopped struggling and opted for trying to reason with his brother instead.

"Cloud! Cloud, think for a second. My power is ice, Axel's is fire. Cloud he'll fucking kill me-"

"You don't know that." Cloud growled.

"Yes I do! When he did that damn fire tornado I thought I was going to die and the fire didn't even touch me!"

"He does have a point Cloud." Axel mumbled. "What if I end up doing more harm than good?"

"It's not like we have a choice. Either we take the chance or you bleed out within the hour. Which would you rather have, Roxas?" Cloud grumbled restraining his brother as he began to fight once more.

"I'll take my chances with the damn hour-"

"To hell you will! Axel, I am commanding you to fix that damn wound."

Axel nodded, taking Roxas' hand and holding it firmly as he swept away some of the blood with his t-shirt and let his hand glow a hot heated red. Roxas immediately began to sweat, the proximity of the heat suffocating him slowly as his lungs turned to nothing but dry dust.

"Here Roxas, you feel you gotta scream you bite on this. We can't have you bringing more of them monsters down on us, right?" Axel laughed numbly and shoved a balled up piece of torn cloth into his mouth, forcing him to keep it in as Roxas began to protest. It was mere moments later that Axel lowered his hand to Roxas' skin and the younger male immediately screamed in pain, his words succumbing to the choke of the cloth as tears fell from his eyes and he felt his skin melt through his very bones.

He closed his eyes, screaming for all he was worth and attempting to yank his hand back violently as he writhed like a wounded animal in a cage, but no matter how hard he tried his efforts were useless. Axel just wasn't letting go. His senses seemed to drift in and out; his ears popped and somewhere in the background he heard his own muffled screams echoed back to him from across the walls as another beast banged at the door. He opened his eyes to find his vision spotted with burning bright lights as Axel moved his hand slowly and painstakingly along the wound, sealing behind him in a scruffy scar and containing the poison within the wound.

He fell backwards into Cloud, his lungs feeling the smouldering heat of the burning desert and his heart pumping so fast he feared it might explode as his blood literally boiled and his skin sweated and melted like wax.

"Please." Roxas begged, something he would have never done without such incredible pain. "Please, just stop." But as his words came out all he heard were muffled groans as his brother finally stopped constraining him and instead shushed him lightly while Axel finished his work with his tongue sticking out.

After what felt like a lifetime of nothing but burning flames without a lick of water, Axel finished his work and finally released Roxas' hand with sweat dripping down his own forehead as he panted and swallowed thickly. Roxas let his hand fall, too tired to catch it as it slipped from the redhead's hands, and felt the energy drain out of him. All of the saliva in his mouth had gone, he couldn't open his eyes without them screaming at him to close them, and he couldn't help his slumped helpless posture as he let unconsciousness take him away to a cold winter wonderland where life was better. To a time when life was perfect in all its mad undaunted glory.

* * *

_He stepped up to the stone steps, his eyes slightly fearful as cars honked and police sirens drifted around nearby corners. From across the street sat three men on a curb, all of them littered with tattoos and wearing baggy tank tops as they smoked heavily and panted in the dark. _

_It was late when he had rang Seifer. Extremely late. And he had been told to go the address that stood in front of him now. 176 Topple-Down Lane. Roxas knocked on the door slowly, his hands in his pockets as he glanced about behind him and pulled his hood up. The door opened slowly and Seifer stood in the doorway, a cigarette in his mouth as he grinned down on Roxas. _

"_Knew ya was gonna show up bruv. Co'on in, we's got room for plenty 'ere man." Roxas let out a small smile as Seifer grabbed his hand and helped him over the step, turning to face the men on the other side and lifting two fingers lazily as he shouted across to them. "Ey up there Panzy McGee! Ha ha, fucking marshmallow man you init. Dirty fucker." _

_The centre man was about to reply, but thought better of it and shook his head as Seifer closed the door and smiled down on Roxas in the hallway as the younger male looked about. _

_The hallway was small and had a set of wooden steps leading up to what Roxas could only guess was a set of bedrooms. The green striped wallpaper was peeling in various places and some of the floorboards were chipped and warped. _

"_So what can I do for ya blud?" Seifer asked, stepping forwards and into a room on the left as he beckoned Roxas to follow. _

_Slowly, Roxas did follow, and as he stepped into the room he found it to be quite plain. There was small patched leather couch, a rug full to the brim with burn holes and a small TV that looked to be at least twenty years out of sate. Roxas wrinkled his nose at the stale smell of uneaten food and immediately regretted his decision of ringing Seifer as the kid sat on the couch and looked up at him expectantly. _

"_I, er…I…" Roxas swallowed heavily and couldn't help the question that passed his lips. "Do you live here?" _

_Seifer snorted and let out a hollow laugh. "Here? In this dump? Nah bruv, this doss hole's just were I work init. I've got an apartment on other side of town, safe away from this shit. It's were my bruver stays init. You really think I'd live in a tip like this on the money I'm on boy? You obv's aint thinking straight." _

_Roxas rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, I just thought…never mind." _

_Seifer smiled. "So you's wanted to see me bruv. Any particular reason?" _

"_I was thinking that…well, I really need the extra money and…" Roxas faltered, his hands returning to his pocket as he struggled to get his words out. Sora was still at home with their father and mother, but fortunately they were all asleep and he had been able to sneak out. But why he had rung Seifer or even knocked on the door, he didn't know. He sighed and let his shoulders deflate, cursing himself for his lack of words. _

_Apparently Seifer understood though. "It's hard startin' up ey bruv? Remember when I first got found." He offered Roxas a seat on the couch opposite and sat up straight. "I was in da same boat as you, and jus' like you my boat was sinkin' pretty fast. I didn' have anyone ta turn to. But I had someone who turned ta me, ma bruver, just like you. I was workin' for peanuts and got no respect at home. But then Ansem offered me a job here, and let me tell ya boy, I aint never felt better. Never." _

_Roxas nodded and sat down. "Well, I want to join." _

_Seifer squinted. "Ya know, once your in bruv you aint gettin' out. We's a family. And family looks out for each other. No one gets left behind bruv. You be doin' some dangerous shit. But I guarantee ya, you'll get protection man, ya'll get a roof and a home too. Ya'll get food and a decent sum, but ya gotta remember, it's dangerous shit bruver. Now, ya still in?" _

_Roxas nodded. "I'm in." _

_Seifer grinned and stood, walking towards Roxas and holding his hand out. "Well then, welcome to da gang ma new street bruver." _

_Roxas smiled and grabbed Seifer's hand, shaking it strongly and giving his first genuine smile to a stranger in a long time. _

"_Now first thing's first." Seifer grumbled, stepping back and taking a good look at Roxas with a goofy smile and his hands folded across his chest. "We need ta get ya some new threads." _

* * *

Roxas woke to the sound of muffled voices and a hand resting on his forehead, the fingers thick and strong. He opened an eye as he felt someone sweep an ice tear from his cheek and found Axel stood hovering over him as he flicked the ice away. He opened his eyes and attempted to sit up and scoot away out of instinct, but as he moved his head felt like it would explode and he was forced to lay back down by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, you've been out for ages. You probably shouldn't push it straight away." Axel mumbled. "You were fidgeting pretty badly; I thought I'd best come see what was up with you."

"Bad dream…" Roxas mumbled, cursing Seifer for haunting his sleep as he sat up slowly with Axel's help and leaned against the wall. Glancing about he noticed the roaring fire placed at the opposite end of the room, well away from himself, and about it laid Cloud, Riku and Demyx, all of them asleep and snoring lightly. He opened his mouth, his eyes shooting to the door before Axel cut him of.

"Relax, I smouldered the door shut. It should hold enough to give us some warning time."

Roxas hummed and looked down at his hand, frowning when he noticed the torn bandage tied about his forearm. "What-?"

"I had to bandage the wound. If not you could have faced even worse infection. Unfortunately I couldn't get the poison out." He reached down and lifted up one end of the bandage slightly to reveal the black veins. "I'm not sure what the poison is, but I know we have to get it out of you soon."

Roxas nodded and let his head roll back against the wall. He was still tired, but he couldn't go back to sleep. Not when his dreams were haunted with the memory of his deceased friend.

"You okay?"

Roxas turned to face Axel and let out a hollow laugh. "I'm fine. I'm stuck in some damn game because of a madman, my best friend died saving me; my brother is God knows where and on top of that I'm a physical wreck facing frequent nightmares. I am absolutely fine."

Axel let out a small sigh and frowned. "I'm sorry about your friend."

Roxas smiled. "Thanks, but that won't exactly bring him back."

Axel shrugged. "I know." He turned to stare about the room and his eyes landed on Cloud. The blonde was laid on his back, his arms folded behind his head as he snored lightly. "What's with you and Cloud anyway? He's not a bad guy yano?"

"Maybe not to you."

"Well, what did he do? It must have been really bad."

Roxas shook his head and frowned, looking down at the ground and sighing. "It was"

Axel frowned and sat down next to him, folding his legs and sitting shoulder to shoulder with him. "You wanna talk about it?"

Roxas let out a hollow laugh and shook his head. "For all I know you're just another traitor. How can I trust you?"

Axel let out a genuine smile. "Cautious huh? Well, I have saved your life at least thrice now. How's that for compensation? Do I get your trust now?"

"When the hell have you saved me three times?"

Axel lifted his fingers and began counting them of. "There was the time you were fighting that demon on Level One and I helped you kill it."

"Yeah, you helped; you didn't save me-"

"I'm pretty sure you would have died if I wasn't there. Then there was Level Two when I rescued you with Cloud remember?"

Roxas shrunk into himself slightly. "I remember."

"And then there was the time I saved you when we went back to get the others on Level One. Technically, you owe me." Axel laughed.

Roxas growled, closing his eyes and fighting to keep the frost away from his fingers. "I owe you nothing. I've countered each and every one of them. We're even."

"How-"

This time it was Roxas' turn to hold up his fingers. "I saved you from Larxene. I saved you from going back out and getting killed by the thing that got me-"

"That's only two-"

"And I'm pretty sure you almost taking my life against my will in here counts as a cancelation debt. From now on me and you are equal. I owe you nothing."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Why are you being so defensive?"

Roxas sighed and deflated a little. "…I've had bad experiences with debts before."

"I honestly didn't think you would have had any debts to pay. I mean, you could have always just asked Cloud if you wanted money-"

Roxas shook his head and exhaled deeply. "No, it wasn't a debt to be settled with pieces of paper." He looked up at Axel and grimaced as emerald eyes bored into him, forcing him to let down his protective veil and open his heart. "It was a blood debt."

"A blood debt? What-"

"Cloud can't know." Roxas mumbled, his eyes turning dark as he stared at Cloud sleeping across the way, his breath no more than a frozen whisper. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Axel nod, and he fought an internal struggle with himself.

He had a secret. A secret he hadn't shared with anybody except for three, and Sora wasn't even one of them. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his breath catching in his throat as memories flashed across his mind like lightning. He was bit into two; half of him wanted to tell Axel, to share the secret with the man who had saved his life so many times but probably wouldn't live long enough to go to the police, and the other half warned him that there was every chance Axel could get out. He could be a traitor working for the bastard that held them, and if he was he could easily use his secret against him. But if he was working for the madman who organised the games, why was he saving him? Roxas made his mind up to tell Axel. And if he decided to blab, well, Roxas could just steal the gun Cloud had been trying to hide from his sight since he entered the games and deal with Axel like any other monster.

Axel was about to speak before Roxas cut him of. "I joined a gang at the age of twelve. I didn't want to, but I had to." Axel closed his mouth and listened, barely breathing in case it stopped Roxas talking. "My step-dad was a… … he was a bad man. Seifer looked after me. Looked after Sora. And all they asked in return was that I ran a few errands, pulled a few stunts, blew up a few buildings, hurt a few people, sold a few drugs, hid a few bodies. Going through that…it changes people. Changed me. But it kept me and Sora safe. Safe from the police, safe from the public, safe from _him_." Roxas growled the last word and took a few minutes to regain his composure.

"Mom died when I was thirteen and things got worse. I did… I-I did…" He stopped for a moment, choking on his words as he raised his hands and looked down on them. "I did something horrible."

Axel finally broke in, confusion set across his face. "What can be worse than hurting people?"

"…Killing them. Sora doted on him, yano? Sora loved him, but he hated me. Because I wasn't his. Sora never saw. I made sure. He never found out either. He thinks-" he swallowed thickly and blinked back the ice shards in his eyes. "He thinks it was some thug that did it. I guess, in a way, it was. I am a thug, right?" Roxas looked up for confirmation, finally feeling how young and vulnerable he really was, but he found no accusations in the jade eyes.

"You're not a thug Roxas; you did what you had to do. That's what all of us did at some point, right?"

Roxas nodded. "I guess. That night I didn't know what to do. Sora was out visiting a friend and I just couldn't stop him. He wouldn't let me go, I had to do it. He just wouldn't let go!"

Axel frowned. "What do you mean? What was it he did exactly?"

Roxas shook his head and frowned. "I-I can't say." Axel nodded, not pushing the topic further as Roxas continued. "I never meant to hurt him. I swear. But it was all over so fast I can't even remember most of it. I just walked in and he was there, waiting for me again. I'd just got back from doing a run with Seifer and he had given me these knuckledusters. 'Just in-case', he said. I didn't end up using them, but when I got home I forgot I was wearing them."

Roxas stopped, curling his knees up and covering his face with his hands as the memories tore through him. He felt an arm wrap about him and flinched, looking up to find Axel waiting for him to finish with nothing but a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. There was no smile, no frown, no judgment. Just hope and a reason to keep going.

"I hit him. Got him right here." He pointed to the side of his jaw and let out a hollow laugh. "Same place I got you really. He went down, but he was still getting up. He was cursing, telling me I was gonna get it. I panicked. I was so tired of being hurt. I jumped on top of him, and I hit him again. And again. And again. And again. By the time I stopped I was exhausted and I couldn't make out his face anymore." Roxas shook his head and lowered his hands, checking across from to make sure Cloud wasn't listening.

"I was so scared. The first person I called was Seifer. I can still remember the look on his face." Roxas closed his eyes and let the flashbacks reign over him.

_He was sat in the car; his feet up on the dashboard as Seifer grinned beside him and steered down the motorway. Pence was in the back, stuffing down a bag of deep fried chicken they had picked up at a drive through and beside him sat Hayner, who was also scoffing from the bag. _

_Seifer took a left turn along the motorway and Roxas' smile immediately disappeared as the car grumbled and groaned down his street. Half of the neighbours had moved, and all about his own house the neighbouring houses were boarded up and abandoned. Nobody wanted to live next to a monster like his step-dad, let alone with him. Seifer stopped the car in front of his house and turned to face him. _

"_You's gonna be alright bruv?" He asked, tapping Roxas' shoulder as the young blonde looked up at the house with a frown. _

"_Yeah…Yeah I'll be fine." He got up and out of the car, turning back and slamming the door as Seifer rolled down the window. He was one of only three people who knew what happened when he entered the house. They weren't happy with it, and Seifer himself had wanted to go in and smash the place up to teach his step-dad a lesson. But Roxas couldn't let him. It was Sora's home after all. _

"_You sure bruv? You want me ta come in wiv ya?" _

"_No, I'll be fine. I'll call if I need anything." _

"_No problems bruv; ma phone'll be on, don't you worry blud." _

_Roxas grinned and waved as the car pulled away from the drive and disappeared round the corner before his smile vanished and he turned to stare at the empty house. Zipping his jacket up further and bowing his head down low, he placed his hands into his pocket and made his way up the drive. _

_The house was in darkness as he approached, the front window barred up as his step-dad hated people staring at him. He reached the door and swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath and steadying his nerves as he opened the door and entered slowly, flicking on the light and closing the creaking wood behind him. He turned, never looking up from the floor, and placed his jacket on the hanger by the door. He was about to take a step forward when a voice rang out and drew his eyes to the stairs on his left. _

_On the second step up sat his step-dad. He was a thick man with a lot of meat; his eyes were squinted and resembled the great white orbs of a gypsy's crystal ball, greedy and always wanting. His moustache was a deep brown but thinning with white and Roxas could see chunks of meat in it from the night before and atop his head was the balding come-over that fooled no one. He sat, his eyes staring into Roxas, and clicked his teeth rapidly like a rabid giant beetle. _

"_You's late again boy." _

_Roxas shoved his hands into his pocket and looked down again. "Yes sir." _

"_Why are you late? Been hanging about with them fucking rats again-"_

"_They're not-" _

"_Don't talk back to me ya little piece of trash!" He stood and Roxas flinched a little, curling into himself for protection as he backed up against the door. Wanting to get as far away as possible but unable to leave. "I knew you were always worthless. It was the first thing I told your mother before she had to up and fucking die." _

_Roxas felt his left eyes twitch. "Don't-" _

"_Shut up! Stay quiet ya little runt!" He took a step forward and towered over Roxas, his stale breath and rotting yellow teeth stinging Roxas' eyes to the point where he couldn't see straight. But he felt the rough hairy hand grab his t-shirt collar and lift him a few feet from the ground. "I'm sick'a tellin' ya. You stay away from those bastards. They aint your friends." His step-dad let out a curly rancid laugh. "Who'd want to spend their time willingly with you?" _

_Roxas closed his eyes and turned his head away before the man that held him turned and threw him down the corridor, ordering him to get into the living room. Roxas followed his orders and entered the living room, wandering into the centre and taking one glance about the dirty trash heap before a thought came to his mind. "Where's Sora?" _

_The punch landed across the back of his head and sent him falling to the floor like a sack of concrete. He landed on all fours, his eyes seeing stars as his head swam. Getting to one knee he glanced behind him and spotted his step-dad wandering into the room with a bronze buckled belt in hand. "Never you fucking mind brat. He aint here. That's all you've gotta know. Now come here, me and you's gonna have some fun. Then you gotta be punished for stayin' out late."_

_Roxas didn't move. Instead his body turned to stone and he frowned at his step-dad. "Where's Sora?" _

"_Back chat? You're really askin' for it tonight lad!" He stepped forward, raised the belt, and lashed it down across the side of Roxas' neck, leaving a deep indentation and a slow oozing leak of blood while Roxas yelped and fell backwards onto his elbows. _

_Roxas touched his neck delicately and hissed at the blood that drenched his fingers. _

"_How's it feel boy? Stings don't it?" His step-dad asked, stepping forward and raising the belt once more before he stopped with it over his shoulder. "You know, you look so much like your disgusting mother, whore that she was. I'd hit her and she'd sit snivelling on the floor, just like you. I'd tear her apart and she'd still suck my fucking dick." Roxas growled as his step-dad let out a tremor filled laugh. "Just like you." _

_The anger bit up inside him before he could think and the words that spilled were not his own. He was broken, weak, and obedient. But the words that fell were strong, rebellious and confident. "Fuck you. The only whore I see lying in this dump is you. You sit here roasting all day like a giant fat piglet, creating disease everywhere you go. Well guess what! No one likes you! No one loves you! No one can stand you! No one knows you exist! And no one cares! So why don't you go fuck yourself!"_

_Roxas was on his feet. He didn't remember doing it, but there he was, his feet apart and his hands balled into fists as he spat rage at his stupefied step-father that glared icily in front of him. He was breathing heavily, his mind racing and his heart exploding in his chest before his step-dad's eyes darkened and he charged forwards like an enraged bull, grabbing Roxas and throwing him into the wall with such force his head cracked the dust bitten picture frame above him, showering him in glass as he winced and struggled against the rotten kisses that trailed up his neck, drooling poisonous slime as his t-shirt was ripped by clumsy wanting fingers. _

_Roxas flinched as cold fingers touched his warm chest and he felt the panic rise inside him. He couldn't do this again. Not after so many more times before it. He had to break the cycle. He had to escape. _

_Raising his hand, Roxas missed the angry hissing glint of the steel as he brought it down as hard as he could across his step-dad's jaw, hearing it crack as his dad was thrown several feet away and he fell to the ground, his back sliced by the glass that rubbed between his skin and the wall. He stood, not daring to breathe, as his step-dad kneeled on the floor and rubbed his sore jaw, spitting out blood and glaring up at Roxas with hate in his eyes. _

"_You'll regret that boy! I'm gonna-" _

_He never got chance to finish his sentence before Roxas jumped on him, smashing his face again and again, panic and fear overriding his senses, convincing him that if he stopped the nightmare would just continue over and over. He had to get out. He lowered his fist against his father's nose and watched as tissue and fluid spurted in a variety of directions. He had to break the cycle. He brought his fist down between his father's eyes and watched as the blood dribbled between his knuckles and swam between his fingers. He had to escape. _

_Again and again he lowered his fist, crying as the blood smeared up his arms until it reached his elbows. The chest he was sat on stopped moving and finally he managed to stop his hands from lowering, sliding of his step-dad and curling into a ball in the corner as he watched the body let out one last rattling breath. He pulled at his hair, the ruby red streaks staining the blonde as he let his shoulders shake and reached for the phone in his pocket. He had to call Seifer. He needed help. _

_He fumbled with the buttons after he flipped the screen up, the blood coating them and making them impossible to see. Thankfully he had Seifer's number on speed dial. He placed the phone to his ear, still sobbing and shaking all over as his step-dad's blood crusted on his hands. _

_Three rings later Seifer picked up the phone. _

"_Rox? Rox what's wrong bruv?" _

"_I-I-I- S-something's h-happened." He was hyperventilating, trying to get air into his lungs as it felt as if he had an elastic band tied about them tightly. _

"_What?! Okay, hang on bruv, I'm on ma way." From the background Roxas heard Seifer shout for Hayner and Ansem's deep booming voice ask what had happened before the phone went dead and became a dying beep in Roxas' hands. _

_He closed the phone and stared at the dying body, the glassy eyes still open and staring at him accusingly before they rolled shut, still promising he was going to get a beating and much more. He withered in the corner then, his innocence laid out before him, as cold and dead as the monster he had killed. _

_It was hours later when Seifer finally arrived. He didn't come through the front like Roxas had expected, but instead came from the back, undoing the lock of the backdoor and sidling in with Hayner and Ansem behind him. _

"_Rox!" Seifer hissed. "Roxas bruv, where you at?" _

_Searching the house as it sat in darkness, Seifer wandered into the living room as Hayner took upstairs and Ansem scoured the hallway and closets. He held the bat high and prepared to swing it as he entered the room, but as soon as his foot crossed the threshold he lowered his bat and let out a low whistle at the sight of the blue red-stained carpet in front of him, itching the back of his head as he stared at the lifeless body before his eyes were snatched to the mess sat curled against the wall. _

"_Roxas blud, what the fuck?" _

_Roxas looked up, startled at the sound of a fresh voice before he wiped the tears away and shook his head. "I-I don't know wh-what happened. I-it was all s-so fast." _

_Seifer sighed, ignoring the body as if it was nothing but a broken piece of décor and Roxas was the naughty kid that had smashed it. He walked across the room and wrapped a hand about Roxas' upper arm, dragging him up and punching him lightly on the shoulder. "It's okay bruv, we's get this mess sorted-" _

"_Y-you don't understand. S-Sora's gonna hate me." _

"_Rule number one about the gang. Outsiders never know our business." Ansem mumbled from the doorway, staring at Roxas unflinchingly as he stepped around the body and placed his fingers to the dead mans neck. He groaned, stood, and pulled a gun from his waist; cocking the barrel and twisting the silencer on before he handed it back to Roxas and stepped aside. _

_Roxas took the gun with numb fingers and frowned down on it. "What-" _

"_He's still alive." Ansem mumbled in a monotone voice. "No ambulance can save him now. Since you started this mess you can put him out of his misery. As for your brother; he never finds out. Nobody breathes a word of this to anybody." Ansem turned to face Seifer. "Is that clear?" _

_Seifer nodded and Roxas physically shook, shaking his head and looking at the gun as if it were going to bite him. "I can't do this." _

_Seifer turned to him. "Bruv, you gotta do it. We can't hide a body that aint dead. Just close your eyes and pull the damn trigger, trust me blud, you won't feel a thing. Just git him right in da heart, or between da eyes." Seifer shrugged. "Whichever takes your fancy."_

_Roxas closed his eyes, feeling the burn of three pairs of eyes on him as he opened them and pointed the gun towards his step-dad, walking forwards and facing the barrel between the mans eyes. His world turned cold as he looked at the black bruised face of someone his brother loved, staring at the dull unblinking eyes that had haunted him so much. He cocked the gun, aimed, and fired. _

_The shockwaves ran up his arm and stopped at his shoulder, the small squeak of a bang forcing him to close his eyes as he heard the bullet lodge in bone and sear through tissue. Opening his eyes, he stared down at the body, and frowned to find it the same as it was only moments before, except now there was a death rattle escaping the small wounding bullet hole about his step-dad's face. _

"_See, easy bruv init. Now we's just gotta hide the body-" _

"_No." Ansem cut in, tearing through Seifer's voice and demanding that they all look at him as he stared down at the corpse with dull eyes. "Wipe everything down. We're going to make it look like a robbery gone wrong." _

"_A robbery?" Roxas asked, his eyes shooting about the place as Ansem turned to him. "But the cop's will find out-" _

"_The cops won't find anything." He pulled the gun out of Roxas' grip with a gloved hand and wiped it down. "Nobody knows about any of this. Now, Hayner, I need you to bring the truck up to the back yard. Let's move some of this shit to make it look like a real robbery. As for you," he turned to Seifer and frowned. "Take that bat and knock a few dints into the walls from the hallway to the body, make it look realistic, then wipe it down, coat it in his blood and place it near his body." He nodded towards the corpses frame and turned to Roxas. "And as for you. I need you to pull it together. You've done worse than this before." _

"_But-" _

"_No buts, Roxas. Now make yourself useful and break the lock on the front door. Unhinge it too and slam it into the wall. We want to make it look as if someone forced their way in." _

_Roxas was about to protest before he swallowed his words and bowed his head, nodding slowly and shuffling out of the door with Seifer on his tail as Hayner headed out back to bring the truck about. He walked up to the door and slid the chain into the lock, pulling it forward as far as it would go and biting back a gulp as he gave it a hard yank and broke the chain, severing it completely as Seifer began demolishing the wall behind him. He went on the outside of the door and left the wood ajar slightly before he lifted his right boot and slammed it into the wood, forcing it backwards with a rapid crack that left the wall behind it crumbling slightly as paint cracked and fell to the ground and the handle dinted in the brick. _

_Turning to stare at Seifer he frowned to notice the older male was already looking at him while he leaned on his bat lightly. "What?" Roxas asked, shrugging his shoulders and wiping his face for good measure. _

"_Nothin', I just didn't think ya had it in ya. We've done some crazy shit, but I never thought you'd actually go dis far. Always thought it would be one of us kicking his sorry arse for ya." _

_Roxas put his head down and left the door open a slither so that the moonlight could creep across the floor. It was at this point that the glint of steel about his knuckles glinted in his eyes and he frowned. "I never meant for it to happen. Sora's going to be devastated-" _

"_Why? All that jerk did was hurt you. Why would Sora care about someone like that?" _

"_Because Sora never knew. And he's never going to know either." Roxas growled, stepping past Seifer and frowning as Hayner wandered out the back door with an armful of valuables. He turned to the living room to find Ansem throwing the last of a tanker of oil over his step-dad's remains and he couldn't help the question that ran through him. "What are you doing?" _

_Ansem turned to him and peeled of his gloves. "I'm torching the place, what does it look like?" _

"_Torching-why?" _

"_Because, as I have just said, we are making it look like a robbery to save your sorry hide. I'm burning the place to cover our tracks. Now," he opened a box of matches and lit one as Seifer turned the corner and mumbled an "oh shit", wiping the bat down quickly with his jacket and tossing it onto the fallen body. "I suggest we all start running before this place explodes." _

_Ansem dropped the match and Roxas was left with no time to think before Seifer grabbed his upper arm and dragged him through the back door, diving onto the grass and covering both their heads as Ansem threw himself down next to them and a resounding bang echoed about the deserted neighbourhood and the house went up in flames, the smoke choking the stars out of the sky. _

_Roxas turned, his sapphires turning to rubies in the enraged fires grasp before Ansem pulled him and Seifer up and Hayner backed the car up to them. They jumped into the back of the truck amongst the small stolen treasures and Roxas listened to the sound of sirens playing in the distance as the only home he had known grew small in its fiery ashen grave. _

Axel stared at Roxas with wide eyes, gulping slowly as he turned to make sure none of the others where listening while the fire danced on. "So that's what happened?"

"Part of it." Roxas mumbled. "I still got caught and Ansem had to pull some strings to get me out of jail. Sora still doesn't know. But from now on I only get half my usual pay to keep me and Sora. It's enough, but Ansem says he's not giving me more till my blood debt's paid."

"And when's that?"

Roxas shrugged. "Who knows? I've killed people since then. Lots of people. People who've done nothing to me. They all feel the same now, but Ansem still wont lift my blood debt."

"Why not?"

Roxas let out a hollow laugh and turned to face Axel. "Because if he does that I can say what I want about the gang. He'll have nothing over me anymore and I can walk away a free and innocent man. Ansem can't have that. Not now that I know every secret he has going."

Axel sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "It sounds similar to the situation I'm in."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "It does?"

"Yeah. I owe your brother something too. Not quite a blood debt but still something pretty valuable. I can't leave the gang till I repay it."

Roxas frowned and turned to stare at a snoozing Cloud. "What can be so precious it can be compared to a blood debt?"

Axel let out a laugh and nudged Roxas playfully. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Roxas smiled for the first time in a long time. "Great, I love a challenge. Oh, by the way. A word of anything I told you gets out to anybody, you know I'll have to kill you right?" Roxas laughed, turning as Axel laughed beside him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Axel mumbled, standing slightly and stretching before a booming voice echoed above them and startled the others into waking in a stupor as it droned on ahead.

"_Hello my lovely little lab rats_"

Roxas growled as he watched Cloud turn in a circle and Demyx get up, looking about hurriedly as Riku staggered to his feet and Axel squinted at the ceiling.

"What the hell-?" Cloud asked, turning to face Roxas as he frowned and looked between him and Axel. But neither Axel or Roxas were looking at him, but instead were staring intently at the ceiling.

"_I have decided to update you on the status of my small experiment. Twenty of you entered my little game. I have seen you interact, sleep, eat and breathe. And now only eleven of you remain."_

Roxas watched as everyone in the room held their breath and he knew they were trying to figure out who had gone. But he already knew. He had been there when it had happened.

"_Two of you are infected with what is known as Paleoterocosis. It is a strange side effect of the mutations that stand before you. Once it enters the blood stream it is practically unstoppable, another fascinating quality of the substance I found. It punctures the tissue as it goes along, spreading via the main blood stream to slowly eat the corpse from the inside out." _

Roxas looked down at his arm and frowned as some of the black veins now poked out from beneath the bandage.

"_I'm still not entirely sure of the side effects of the curse, but I know that it causes organ failure, frequent collapsing and a change in attitude and personality. I'm sure more side effects will be presented throughout the game, but until then you should know that it is contagious, and will kill you if you are infected. Fortunately, I have one antidote. But only one. If you want it, be sure to come and get it."_

"_Something else you should all know is that only a few of you have awakened your powers. There is still a long way to go and there is still one traitor remaining hidden in the depths of these walls. My beasts are getting hungry and ahead awaits the one thing you all fear the most."_

Roxas turned as the door on his left, the one smouldered shut with no handle that he thought was a dead end, opened with a dignified hiss to reveal a dark tunnel with a signpost sticking out of the dirt that spread across the ground. Smeared across the post in elegant looped writing were the words 'Level Four' presented in blood ink.

"_I have decided to hurry this little experiment along. From this moment onwards a new enemy will be presented to you. The clock. If you do not reach the safe rooms in time you will be locked out and left for my monsters to feed. You had best start running my lovely little creatures. I am so proud of you al for getting this far, but the clock is ticking and my babies must feed."_

* * *

I am slowly losing the motivation for this story. It is slipping through my fingers and I can't seem to catch it. I have the entire plot planned out, but something just feels missing.

Anywho, don't worry, I'm not taking this story down or discontinuing it; it'll just take me longer to upload.

P.s. If anybody got the wrong reply to a review, please blame my damn internet. It is taking the p*** to a whole new level. I am sorry. Oh, and there's another death in the next chapter and I have not proofread this yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six - A Broken End

Roxas started forwards with his shoulders squared, his eyes brimming with determination as he stared at the darkness before him. But no sooner had he taken his first step before he felt a rough hand hold him in place as it secured a vice grip about his upper arm. Turning, his eyes caught a mop of red and a worried frown drawing close to him before he heard Cloud speak up from the corner of the room as he approached the door slowly while a strangled whine rang out before them.

"What the hell? We're supposed to enter the dark blind?" Cloud grumbled, walking up to Roxas and forcefully yanking him out of Axel's grip as he glared at the redhead with the wrath of the sea hiding in his calm cobalt eyes.

Roxas growled and pulled his arm free while the blonde and the red head stared it out before he turned to the darkness and took another step forward.

"Where the hell are you going?" He glanced over his shoulder to stare at Riku as the silver haired male stepped up to him with Demyx in toe as a wail rang out before them. "We don't know what's out there, we're better of staying pu-"

"Listen." Roxas whispered, his heart beating erratically as his breathing came in heavy pants and he felt his temper flare dangerously, but he couldn't figure out what had started the flicker of rage running through him. He turned to Riku and pointed dangerously close to his face, watching with ice cold eyes as Riku glared back at him. "I'm on a fucking clock. And I don't mean the one this sick fuck has us on, I mean the one running through me!" He pulled his arm back and ripped of the bandage to reveal the black snakes tunnelling within his veins. "There's only one cure and I've gotta beat some bastard to the punch." He turned to face the rest of the small group. "The others are out there too. And let me tell ya, I aint letting no fucking monster get my brother. Not today. Not ever. Now you can either stay here and wait for them bastard things to come banging down that pathetic steel door while the others come at your front, or you can come with me and tackle them head on. Which would you rather do?"

The stunned faces before him left him even more enraged. Scoffing, he turned around and began marching into the gloom, listening to the sound of footsteps shuffling quickly behind him as hushed voices rang out. As he reached the signpost he yanked it up out of the ground and pelted it at the wall, his muscles twitching alarmingly as he let the ice run over him, coating himself in a thin sheen of crystal white as he entered the dark.

The black pit was cold, even by Roxas' standards, and behind him he could hear the others shivering before his attention was snapped up by Axel as he jogged up to him and slowed to a walk, his arms alight with flames as a grimace remained plastered against his lips. Roxas immediately felt the ice melt away from his skin as the walls lit up with the amber glow of the flames shadows, revealing before him the passage of never ending, but ever shrinking, murk.

It was Axel who broke the silence first; his eyes locked ahead of him as he squinted into the darkness and ignored the whispers at his back. "What's with you? You were okay a minute ago…"

Roxas looked down as a wave of guilt ran through him. "Yeah, well a minute ago my chances of getting out of here halved. Twice." He sighed and turned his attention to the fork in the road, looking left and right before he turned to face Axel and frowned at the sweat dripping down the redhead's forehead. "You okay? You look as if you're about to melt."

"Heh, it's not easy setting yourself on fire yano?" Axel mumbled, turning around and frowning as Cloud pushed him aside and stepped next to Roxas, Demyx and Riku close behind as they all looked at the different paths before them.

"Now what?" Demyx asked, itching his head and muttering a set of curses when a thick drip of slime landed on his shoulders from above.

"Now we split up." Roxas whispered, turning to face the others as he scratched his infected arm absentmindedly.

Cloud gave out a harsh laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "What, are you insane? Splitting up now would only make things worse. I suggest we stay together, that way-"

"Staying together is the last thing we wanna do." Roxas growled, ignoring Cloud's glare as he stepped forwards and looked down the right tunnel where the draft was strong and a whistle blew on the breeze before he turned left and frowned at the dripping spit that echoed in a dripping drawl. Both of the passages were blanketed in darkness and the same whining hiss rang down and echoed of the walls lightly.

"I agree with Roxas." Roxas turned to Axel, an eyebrow raised ever so slightly as he listened to what he had to say.

Said redhead continued as everyone turned to stare at him. "These things, wherever they are, are after us, but now they aren't our only problem. Whatever we do, wherever we go, we have to do it fast. If we stay together we're only going to take longer. We have to split up if we're to make it out of here alive."

"That's all well and good." Cloud grumbled, stepping away from Axel and turning to stare down the corridors, mimicking Roxas' actions as he straightened up and stiffened his shoulders, turning back to face the others with dangerous eyes. "But what if we choose the wrong way? And even if both ends lead somewhere, what if one of us gets in trouble?"

"What if they do?" Roxas mumbled, shrugging his shoulders and frowning. "I'll be honest, I don't care. None of you are my problem. My problem is out there somewhere and I'm not taking the chance of any of you slowing me down. I can hold my own out there; I don't need an entire group to watch me." He turned to Cloud and growled, his anger rising once more to over wash his guilt. "What you do isn't my problem. I'm going right-"

"Why right?" Riku broke in, stepping forwards lightly to look down the tunnel before he shook his head. "We should go left. There's a breeze, and where there's a breeze there's wind, and if there's wind there's a way out. It's only logica-"

"You go left then!" Roxas snapped, wandering away from the others and looking down the right lane with a heavy gulp. "I'm not stopping you. But I have to find Sora, and if that way does lead out then it's the wrong way for me." He shook his head and looked over his shoulder at the troubled group, the guilt coming over him once more as he spied the confusion and angst on their faces. "Anyway, you're on your-"

Before he could finish a booming echo rang out behind them and a thunderous shake wracked the walls until thick clogs of spotted slime were dragged from the ceiling accompanied by loose gravelling bricks that fell and rumbled away in fear. Roxas, already being so far down the path turning right, stopped in his tracks and turned to stare behind him, watching as the others backed away from the walls as another shuddering quake forced the walls to groan about them.

He was about to run, about to turn into the darkness and abandon them all there, but a tremor ran so deep through the ground it forced him onto his back with a yelp, pulling his feet out from under him as a large crack filled the cavern and split the very ground in two. Sitting up and rubbing his head lightly, Roxas spied the others mimicking him in front, but before he could say anything Clouds commands captured his attention.

"We have to move! Now!" Roxas watched as Cloud heaved Axel up and mumbled a few harsh words before he shoved him away from him. "You three scout ahead! See if there's an exit!" Cloud was met with a series of nods and a glare from Axel before Demyx ran left, Riku dragging Axel along behind him by his sleeve before he let go and gave a protesting whine whilst shaking his hand frantically in the air. Roxas smirked as they disappeared, the glow of smoke from Riku's hand tickling him slightly even though he knew he was in a disastrous and possibly dangerous position.

Roxas found himself with little time to think on what happened next. Cloud turned to him, about to jog forwards before a splintering shake exploded beside him and he was thrown askew, smacking his head against the wall with a sickening crunch as a demon raced out. Roxas caught a glimpse of it in the fading amber light of Axel's glowing fire.

It was large, perhaps the full size of a small bakery shop, and as fat as the world is big. It had no arms or leg's and was a sickly pale pink in body colour, covered in a dangerous malicious pale green slime that coated its worm like body. Its face was squished and damaged, almost turned inwards on itself as it snorted through seven separate slits and clawed at the bruised flesh where its eyes should have been. Its mouth covered the entire bottom half of its face and sharp razor teeth protruded in different angles as it screeched and snorted, raising its head and wiggling forwards. Roxas watched with the last of Axel's light before the redhead turned a corner as the beast jumped in the air and smashed into the ground face first, digging into the dirt like a worm into an apple before it disappeared completely, burrowing beneath the rock face.

The darkness returned and Roxas dared not move. Cloud remained out cold opposite the door, and in the distance he could hear Demyx screaming about a monster before a shriek bellowed back to him, bouncing of the walls as more brick crumbs fell. Taking his chances, Roxas made slow and deliberately soft footsteps across to Cloud, his heart racing as he could feel the ground shaking with each step he took and the ice beneath his feet cracked softly like stepped on glass. Every step left him breathless, and he gave a sigh with relief when he finally reached his brother, checking his pulse and rolling his eyes to find Cloud unconscious and practically dead to the world. He tapped Cloud's cheek lightly, avoiding all movement to prevent vibrations entering the ground in case the monster came back.

He raised his hand and ran it through his hair, completely devoid of an answer before a brainwave hit him. He couldn't shake Cloud or move him in any way; if he did the vibrations could cause the monster to come back, so he decided to go for a new option. Raising his hand lightly, he let the energy sap out of him and allowed his finger to become cold and crystallised, his face tightening in the process. He had to get this just right, too much and he could end up putting his brother in a very long coma, or worse. Taking a deep breath, he placed his finger against Cloud's temple and felt his brothers body temperature lower slowly, the heat becoming less and less until Cloud began to let out puffs of frost and he shivered slightly, the hair atop his head becoming dull as his skin turned a very pasty blue.

He was about to stop, scared he had gone too far before Cloud's eyes snapped open and he pushed Roxas' finger away from him whilst muttering a series of curses and rubbing his hands together to warm up. "W-what t-the hell! N-not fuck-fucking funny, R-Roxas!"

Roxas growled and slapped a hand over his brother's mouth, pressing his finger to his own lips in a silent order to be quiet. When he spoke, his voice was a monotone and almost silent whisper, devoid of all emotion and pitch. "Listen to me. There's a monster out there that's using the ground to move around." At Cloud's confused face he fought to control his inner flame of anger that had suddenly sparked inside him and elaborated. "It's tunnelling underground. You have to use a low voice when you speak and make no movements whatsoever. Understand?" Cloud nodded and Roxas pulled his hand back. "Good. Now how are we going to get out of here?" He twisted away from Cloud to look behind him without moving his feet, scouring the area for any form of distraction before Cloud's words broke his concentration.

"Why do we have to speak in a low tone? And why the hell can't we move? Hell, we should be getting as far away from this thing as possible!"

Roxas turned back, grateful to see that his brother was at the right temperature again but irritated that his command was being questioned. "Because, that thing, whatever it is, doesn't have eyes."

"So?"

Roxas let out another sigh and closed his eyes in frustration. "So if it has no eyes and its tunnelling underground it must be using its other senses. It had like six nostrils, so it obviously relies on its sense of smell, but because of this slime," he pulled some from his shoulders and scrunched up his face in disgust, "it probably can't catch our scent. This gunk masks us from it."

"…That doesn't prove anything; we should still be running."

Roxas opened an eye and scowled. "Well then how come when you were unconscious and I was stood right there." He pointed back at his spot and let a growl pass his lips. "And that thing didn't chase after us." Cloud stared at him in silence before he stood carefully and shrugged.

"Who know-"

"It's not 'who knows', Cloud! It's common sense!" Roxas whispered harshly, standing and staring up at his brother. "It chased after the others because they were moving. It could sense them through the shockwaves in the ground. We were still as stone, and it has no eyes. It couldn't see us, Cloud. And it couldn't smell us. Don't you get that? Is there not one part of your small damn mind that thinks that could be the answer?"

Cloud squinted down at him for a moment, his eyes calculating and mistrusting before he posed a question to him. "And how the hell can you be so sure of this?"

Roxas gave a small grimace and looked away, his inner fire suddenly extinguished as an ashen taste coated his tongue and turned it to sand at the thought of his past misdoings. "I've used the exact same trick before."

"You have? When?"

"Uh-huh. I used to help Seifer smuggle people across the border. 'It was part of my job." He shrugged and looked up the left passage after the demon, his voice barely audible. "We used to take them underground through an old abandoned mining shaft and lead them out the other end. Some made it, others didn't. Either way we got paid." He shook his head and frowned, his heart filling with a deep sadness that threatened to crush his chest as he swallowed and rubbed at his eyes fiercely, snarling loudly and cursing himself.

Cloud extended a hand out slowly. "Roxa-"

"Don't touch me. I'm fine." He pulled his hand away and sniffled. "Just the damn infection 'sall. Anyway, point is we could tell where the cops were through the echoes and the vibrations. They would always end up chasing after us and we could predict where it was they were going to be before they even reached it. This _thing_ is doing the exact same thing as I was. It's herding people. Sending them into a direction where it wants them to be. And as soon as we make so much as one footstep there's no going back. So I suggest we come up with a plan before we just go running of in a random direction."

"Hmm…" Cloud hummed, looking about the place and frowning as he stared into the darkness of the right passage, the lowly eerie green light bouncing of the walls in a fit of delusional madness. "I have an idea." He smiled and stared down at Roxas. "Can you skate?"

"Skate?" Roxas scoffed and turned his back on his brother. "Why the hell would I need to learn to skate?"

"You said it yourself. We have to find a way out of here, and we have to do it fast. I don't think running's going to be an option. We'd tire too easily." He grinned at Roxas and let out a small chuckled. "Nope. Seems to me the only sensible way to travel down that there slope is to skate. What says you Roxas? You up for a challenge?"

Roxas teetered his weight carefully and nervously. He was about to reply when a deafening screech rang out in the distance followed by a series of tremors. "Screw it all to hell!" Roxas mumbled, stepping forwards and letting the cold numbness penetrate his skeleton as the ground at his feet turned to sculpted ice. His breath fogged in the air and he felt the world become dead about him as he tuned into the ice that blocked his mind.

"Hell you waiting for Roxas? Want a push?!"

He was about to scream an insult back, but before Roxas had time to respond he felt a thick shove hit his lower back that forced him forwards, his legs skidding apart in a comical fashion as the ground froze mere seconds before he passed it. He felt the shout tear from his lips as the right passage transformed into a dangerous slope whilst his legs picked up speed and he found himself going faster than he dared dream, his legs turning to wobbling jelly beneath him as his heart practically exploded in his chest and he found himself laughing nervously.

He finally managed to gather his balance after several seconds of heart-stopping panic, weaving in and out of catacombs and out of the collision path of jagged boulders as he heard Cloud wolf whistle and laugh aloud at his back. He didn't think before he held his middle finger up and let out a laugh himself, turning his head back to stare at his brother with a real smile on his face as the blood in his veins threatened to burst free of his body, the adrenaline rush of the speed and fun mixed with the danger of the monsters cry and the racketing tremors confusing his brain more than he could have ever assumed imaginable.

He spied his brother laughing at him from behind and stuck his tongue out at his brother's elegant pose consisting of precision bent knees and arms outstretched in faultless balance before he looked down and corrected his own sloppy wobbling posture to imitate his brother's example.

"HOW YOU HOLDING UP ROX?!"

The yell came to him as if Cloud was stood behind him, and for a moment Roxas let out a laugh and felt the world melt from his shoulders. But just as his guard fell the world he knew became twisted once more.

The ground before him began to tremble and he frowned ever so slightly, bending his legs a little bit more before a bursting shower of rock was frown forth and he was forced to duck and dive, sweeping in and out of the minefield of falling boulders before a groan escaped thee earth and the demon threw itself up from beneath the rock, its ugly head scouring the area before it fell and turned to stare at it's coming prey, its eyes alight with hunger as blood dripped from its gnarled fangs.

Panicking, his train of thought left him and Roxas found himself stopping the ice from blanketing the ground and his feet touched soft earth once more. The impact of his decision sent him flying forwards and he collided with the ground a few feet ahead, the wind knocked from his chest before Cloud collapsed next to him. The roar of the beast forced him to look up into its smiling face before he slowly stood, mere metres from it, and held a hand down to Cloud to help him up ever so slowly to prevent any enraged charge from the monster.

"Roxas, listen to me."

Roxas jumped a little, his shoulders flinching as he stared the worm in the eyes and ignored its open whines as it let out a snake like tongue and licked the air.

"Listen! It knows we're here." Cloud whispered, taking Roxas' hand and standing, both of them at each others shoulder as the darkness loomed before and behind. "The door is just beyond its tail. Can you see it?"

Roxas stared at Cloud for a moment before he turned his head away and looked over the greasy tail of the slithering worm that now attempted to encircle them. The door stood just beyond their reach, steel grey in colour and protected by a sign that read 'Level Five' in black dripping ooze. Roxas let out a shaky breath, turning his eyes back to the creature that enclosed them as Cloud turned with it, forever staring it down as it licked and tasted the air. "I see it." He mumbled, his chest heaving as he mentally kicked himself for stopping his ice road simply because he was startled by the death ridden creature before them.

"I want you to run for it-"

"But-"

"No buts, Roxas! Now listen to me and you listen well. I haven't done as much for you as I should have. I haven't protected you as I should have and I sure as hell haven't been there. I know I can never make it up to you, but I want to at least try. Now don't deny me this and go! I'll distract it." Cloud took a step forward but was stopped as a yell from the distance captured all of their attentions, the demon included. It coiled its ugly head and turned, snot dripping from its nose in giant loops as Roxas looked past it to glimpse the running figure that made its way towards them.

The flames and the fire red hair gave him away as Axel ran towards them, his arms ablaze with burning fire as he yelled for the beast to come towards him and waved his arms ferociously against the air. His shout was heard and Roxas frowned to hear Cloud curse when the beast turned from them both and made its way towards it fiery treat that was suddenly cursing and backing up slowly. Roxas gave a small gulp at the incredible speed the creature moved with and yelped as Cloud screamed next to his ear.

"AXEL! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE NOW!"

"That's no good." Roxas mumbled. "He's got nowhere to hide and nowhere to run to." He let out a growl and turned to Cloud. "I'm going to need your help."

"With what?"

The beast let out a roar as it reached Axel and found its dinner encircled by a torrent of flame that was impenetrable. But between the whickering flakes Roxas spied the struggling frown of the redhead and the shaking shoulders as the beast hissed and snapped with fury.

"Give me a boost!"

"Are you mad? It's uphill, Roxas. I can't push you uphi-"

"I never said push! You're power is wind! Give me a damn boost."

Cloud frowned. "Ho-"

Roxas watched as Axel fell backwards and felt his fury grow. "Send me up there. Is it that fucking difficult, Cloud?"

Cloud clicked on and stepped forward aggressively, his hands coiling into fists as he fought to suppress his rage. "I am not sending you up there with that thing! There has to be another way."

Roxas growled as Cloud turned to stare at the door before he grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around. "Give me a storm."

"A storm?"

"Are we playing Polly the mimicking parrot? Yes, a damn storm!"

Cloud frowned, unsure of what he was supposed to do before he closed his eyes and set his feet apart. Bracing his shoulders he calmed his breath and set his hands apart, palm upwards, and let the sweat gather across his face and the back of his neck. Roxas flinched and covered his face as a violent sandstorm began to emerge, picking up the falling dust and debris as it gathered like a makeshift hurricane and twirled above them.

"Now what?!" Cloud grunted, opening an eye and gritting his teeth as he struggled to contain the mass of looming wind.

"Hurl it over Axel and that thing!"

Cloud nodded and lifted his hands high, leaning back slightly before he lurched forwards and threw the mass of frothing wind at the duo as the demon continued to hiss in aggravation at the licking flames that were slowly beginning to tire. At the sound of whirling wind above it, it snorted and looked skywards, the sand brushing past its cheek having no effect whatsoever on its thick hide. Roxas growled and raised his own hands high, felling the numbing effect freeze his blood before the crude hurricane began to grow heavy and lumbered, sagging slightly in the air as it hovered over the beast that growled up at it.

Roxas watched through bleary eyes as the exhaustion began to grow on him as the beast craned its neck upwards, intrigued slightly as it let out its tongue and licked the air hungrily. Roxas let out a small smirk and crushed his fists together as hard as he could, feeling the energy drain from him as he looked upwards to find the beast screaming and screeching at the thick gathering of boulder shaped hale that began to drop from the sky with such force it left the creature bruised and dented in many places, almost burying it in a cold icy tomb. Glancing downwards Roxas smiled to see the ice melt before it reached Axel's intense flame, but still the fire dwindled more and more and Roxas found himself tiring quickly too.

Cloud, his energy all but spent, let his hands drop as he fell to his knees and panted as if he had ran a marathon. Roxas felt his mouth drop open as the cloud that had fuelled his giant reign of hail vanished into nothing but thin wisps as the dust and earth settled once more. Without the storm to fuel his own boulders there was nothing but pitiful patters falling and Roxas gulped to find the creature staring (at least it would be if it had eyes) straight at Cloud, and himself.

The creature darted forwards, wiggling downhill with immense speed as Axel let the fire drain from him and stood slowly to stare downwards, shouting down a word of warning all too late. Roxas growled at the oncoming danger and attempted to drag Cloud upwards only to find his brother too heavy and slumped to move.

"Cloud! Cloud, come on we have to move!" Roxas all but begged, but still Cloud refused to move. Looking up, Roxas frowned to find the beast mere feet away. Making up his mind in a split second, he threw his hands to the ground and generated all the energy he could muster before throwing them skyward once more, but instead of generating an ice wall, he envisioned a very different picture that came to life. As he raised his hand so too did pillars of ice in jagged shapes that would cut the skin of men if given so much as a seconds chance. The ice rose up and Roxas watched in horror, his chest feeling as if it were being cut by small icicle razors, as the beast ploughed straight through the shards, its skin ripping of in crusted flakes.

Roxas growled, unsure of what to do before he felt a strong gust of wind force him onto his side as it blasted him a few feet away and knocked the wind from him. Turning, he frowned to find Cloud smiling at him before the demon collided with him at full force, pelting into him and ramming him against the wall as it scrunched up its bony face before it drew back and flicked Cloud in the air, catching him in its mouth and grinning as Cloud grunted and let out a pain filled scream between gritted teeth as he tried to unclamp the beasts jaws from about his midriff to no avail.

Roxas scooted back a little on his butt and kicked some of the dirt up with his trainers as he shook his head and frowned, feeling a deep sense of loss and despair within himself even though his brother was still alive. Looking down he growled to see the infection reaching up past his elbow and looked back to Cloud. Standing, he turned to find Axel a few feet away and frowned as the red head went to speak, talking over him and walking forward as his brother let out another grunt and droplets of blood fell down the monsters front.

"We have to help him!"

Axel nodded and started forwards. "I picked up this." He handed Roxas a piece of rubbery blubber and started talking again. "This thing's built like rubber. Did you ever do chemistry in school?"

"No, but I did explosives when I was fifteen." Roxas mumbled, nodding towards Axel and stepping forwards. "I'm up first."

Axel flinched as Cloud let out another restrained howl of pain and began to jog of to the left. "I'll distract it!" He was a few metres away before he next spoke. "HEY! HEY YOU! HEY! UGLY MOTHERFUCKER! YEAH, YOU!" Lifting his hand he shot a fireball at the creature and waved his hands madly when it turned to face him, still chomping Cloud in its mouth.

Roxas wasted no time. As soon as the beast was distracted he raced forwards, forming a makeshift ice dagger in his hand and using it as he jumped to gain leverage and climb his way up the creatures scorched, flayed, and blistered back. The creature screeched and dropped Cloud like a dead weight, turning to buck Roxas of its back as Roxas cut a wound the size of a football in its back and sunk his hand into its rubbery flesh, grunting when pale brown ooze covered his hand and began to sting the cuts that had formed there.

"Time to cool down motherfucker!" Roxas growled, letting the ice flow out of him once more and grinning when the creature screamed and writhed wickedly, its body freezing beneath Roxas' hands as its movements slowed before stopping completely. It bucked and screeched, throwing itself sideways in an attempt to shake Roxas from its back, but Roxas dug his nails in deeper and cemented his seat on its back with ice, refusing to let go. As soon as its body was as still as stone Roxas leapt from its back and admired his ice sculpture before Axel stepped forward and placed his normal cool hands against its icy skin and shivered.

"Let's put the turkey in the oven!" Axel laughed, letting all of the energy he had left go and allowing the heat of the sun to sear through his skin as he yelped and watched the cracks form in the rubbery hide of the ugly monstrous worm. The beast let out one final whimper, its eyes dashing about madly before the heat became too much for the frozen carcass and it exploded into a thousand gross shiny crystal shards. All of them melted when they came into contact with the heat of Axel's body, but Roxas wasn't so lucky and so felt the full throb of frozen guts hit him in the face.

The eerie afterward silence settled and they were both left panting in unison, both unsure of what to do or say. Axel gave Roxas a smirk and a tired thumbs up as his eyes glazed over and he coughed and hit his chest lightly to clear his airways. Roxas was about to return it before he heard an agonised groan behind him and felt the full force of the predicament hit him in the face.

As he turned he felt his voice catch in his throat and his eyes sting with the fierce salt water he was cursed with when the monster playing the game decided to play with his life rather than a normal videogame. His chest tightened and he felt his legs go numb as he spied the broken and bloody remains of his brother laying in a heaped mess on the ground. Running to him with a frenzied heart, Roxas skidded across the dirt and knelt beside Cloud, raising his hands to fix his brothers torn torso but unsure of where to place his hand amongst the red mess of tissue, organ and blood.

"…Th-that bad?"

Roxas felt his eyes snap towards the pain filled whites of his brother's blue pooled orbs before he swallowed thickly and shook his head, returning to stare at the mess and finding himself at a loss of what to do when he found himself looking into his brothers ripped open insides. "N-nah". His voice was so small he could barely hear himself, so he coughed and spoke up louder as his brother let out another grunt and turned his head sideways to get a better look at Roxas. "Nah, y-you're goin' ta be fine." He shook his head. "You're gonna be fine, Cloud. W-w-we just gotta get ya to Zexion. He-he can fix you. He will fix you. You'll be fine-"

"Roxas, you're babbling." Cloud laughed but his small chuckles were cut of by the smear of ruby liquid that dribbled over his lips and down his chin to mix with the ripped and torn strips of his chest. Letting out a groan, Cloud was about to continue before he spied a droplet of ice hit the ground and shatter into perfect snow flakes that drifted upwards on a burst of makeshift wind and away into the coiling darkness that surrounded them. "Roxas? Roxas are you okay?" he asked, lifting his hand with some of the last of his strength and using it to wipe away the frosted eyes of his brother.

At the cold clammy touch of his brothers hand Roxas failed to flinch and instead let out a small pretence of a laugh. "You're sat here bleeding out and you're asking me if I'm okay? Heh, Cloud, you always was a little strange. Even when we were kids."

Concerned about his brother's tears Cloud asked again. "Is it the infection? Is it playing up again?" Cloud looked down at his brother's arm as his hand fell and let out a grunt at the coiling snakes that ran up across his younger brother's shoulder.

Roxas stayed for a brief moment, searching inside himself as he located his heart before he let a smile cross his lips and shook his head as he knew his feelings were real and his own, not the pretence ones the infection tended to generate. "No. The infections fine." He wiped the glaze from his eyes and turned to Cloud's body. "You're going to be fine. We just have to-"

"Roxas-"

"Get you to Zexion and-"

"Roxas-"

"He'll fix you like he did me-"

"Roxas, please listen to me." Roxas stayed silent on his knees and folded his hands in his lap as he closed his eyes and listened to the curdling screams in the background. "It's too late-"

"Cloud-"

"No Roxas, please, just listen." Cloud stopped for a moment to let out a wheezing cough and groaned through gritted teeth before he stared blankly at the ceiling and let his eyes stream with water. "It's too late. I want - no, I need you to get out of this place. I need you to take this bastard down for both of us." There was a long pause before Cloud spoke again. "And for Sora."

Roxas raised his head and frowned at Cloud in confusion. "Sora-"

"I n-never saw in him what you did. I always saw _him_. B-but I was wrong." Cloud let the tears fall and closed his eyes, his fingers going numb to the cold as his vision began to swarm with black circles and dark spots. "I was so wrong Roxas." He gulped and another bubble of crimson escaped his mouth. "So wrong." Raising his hand, Roxas watched as Cloud reached towards his neck and gave a hard yank and a thin metal chain broke loose with a small sapphire circlet attached to the end. Reaching out Cloud took Roxas' hand and opened it, placing the sapphire and ruby stained trinket in his hand before he closed it again.

"Keep hold of that for me Roxas. It's very precious to me."

"Cloud…I-I…" Roxas frowned and closed his eyes, unsure of what to say.

"It's okay Roxas; everything's going to be okay." Cloud let a small smile pass his lips and let out a sigh. "Dad would be so proud of you."

"Dad?"

"You were a better big brother than I could ever dream of being, and he'd be proud of that. And so would mom. I'm glad I got to say I'm sorry Roxas. I just wish I could make it up to you. But it's too late, and I'm sorry for that too."

"Cloud…" Roxas felt the frost burn his eyes and rubbed at them fiercely, about to protest and tell his brother that it wasn't too late before a shrill screech rang out followed by the sound of claws dragging against dirt. Looking up, Roxas spied the first glimpse of black oily skin racing down the path towards them before it was singed alive by a fire bolt that hit it head on. Looking to his left Roxas spied Axel standing with laboured eyes.

"I'll hold them of." Axel mumbled, starting forward with heavy footsteps as he let his arms glow with fire once more and let another burning inferno rain on a demon that let out a squeal as it ran.

Roxas nodded and turned his attention back to his brother, determined that they would all make it out before his hopes were dashed at his brothers erratic laboured breathing as a feverish sweat swept across Cloud's brow.

"R-Roxas, I-I'm not g-going to make it. P-promise me…"

Roxas felt his eyes fog, but this time he was already too numb to force any ice to come to his command as a thousand spears tore through his already shredded heart, and so a true tear fell down his cheek to water the ground. But as it fell Cloud moved his hand in time to catch it and held it loosely in his hand.

"D-don't cry R-Rox. H-he wants t-that." Cloud coughed, his body convulsing as he fought to restrain his booming heart as the blood ran about him in a small river of tribute that carried his life's blood away from him. Roxas felt his eyes widen slightly as he realised his entire lower half was coated red. Placing his hands on the floor he frowned and let another tear fall to wash away the thin red substance coating his hands. "P-promise m-me y-you'll get y-you an-and Sora out o-of this."

Roxas felt his tears drop as his heart sank and realisation sunk deep into his bones. Lowering his head, he let the tears fall and openly sobbed. "I can't Cloud! I can't! I'm not strong enough. I thought-I thought…" he stopped and pulled on his hair as he looked up and into the pained eyes of his brother as a growl frothed and burst from his lips. "I thought I could do this but I can't. I _need _you Cloud. I need you to help me. I always needed you to help me. You can't give up Cloud, not now!" He didn't know his voice had raised until the silence settled and the world grew quiet except for Cloud's heavy breathing and often coughs, the hiss of fireballs and the scream of monsters closing in.

Cloud stayed quiet and Roxas was reduced to a whisper. "Please. Please Cloud, help me. I can't get through this alone anymore."

Cloud stayed silent for a while before he finally spoke. "Roxas…I-I'm sorry, I can't stay." He let out a small laugh and more blood seeped free. "Dad's waiting f-for me. Y-you sh-should see him R-Rox. He look's j-just how he did when he d-died."

Roxas stayed silent out of shock and listened as Cloud continued, ignoring Axel's warning that he couldn't fight them of much longer and focusing on his brothers far of eyes.

"H-He's so proud o-of you." Cloud reached for Roxas' hand and grasped it lightly as another painful convulsion left him rendered breathless. "A-Axel!"

Axel heard the small shout faintly and wandered over whilst still attacking the onslaught that threatened to pour down on them in a wash of fangs and claws. "Clou-"

"Get him o-outta here, Axel." Cloud mumbled, ignoring Roxas' betrayed face and his outraged and confused words as he turned to Axel and nodded.

For a moment Roxas believed that Axel would just ignore him, but when he looked up he saw the silent truce between sapphire and emerald eyes and knew there was nothing he could say that would change Cloud's mind. Axel stayed still for a few brief moments longer before he nodded and turned towards Roxas with dull eyes. "Lets go-"

"No!" Roxas shouted, standing up and setting his feet apart as he glared at Axel and ground his teeth together. "I'm not leaving him!"

"H-hurry up A-Axel. R-Running outta t-time." Cloud grumbled, forcing his hand from Roxas' grip and avoiding his younger brothers hurt eyes.

"You can't make me go." Roxas growled, turning from Cloud to face Axel as the redhead opened his mouth to speak before another quake began to shake the ground, ripping it apart in a sequence of tremors. Looking up, Axel spotted the enormous replica of the worm they had killed only moments ago screeching atop the top of the road before it began its tunnelling journey past the screeching black demons that forced their way forwards with scorched fur and flesh.

"GO!" Cloud yelled, and Axel wasted no more time obeying his friends order.

Whilst Roxas was distracted with his brothers cry Axel seized the opportunity and rugby tackled the blonde about his midriff, ignoring his heart aching shouts as he carried him over his shoulder and turned away from Cloud with one last look at one of his best friends.

As Axel turned, Roxas pounded on his back with his entire might, the ice he brought up melting before it even touched the redheads back as he kicked and landed his mark against Axel's chin, ignoring the redheads cry as he wriggled and squirmed for all he was worth, but still Axel refused to let go. With each step Axel took as he was running Roxas found himself thrown upwards before he lurched painfully back down. But the physical pain could never compare to the pain he felt as he watched the monsters descend on his brother. As the black swarm fell and the teeth ripped at flesh he felt the scream rip from his throat with a burning sensation unlike anything he had ever felt before, but still it was matched by the scream that fell from his brother's lips.

But the worst part wasn't the heart wrenching scream. Nor was it the whining screeches.

The worst part was the silence that fell when Axel approached the door as the chomping sound of teeth on bone rang out like a hungry man slurping the last piece of flesh from a chicken bone. The only difference was that the man was a mutated and genetically engineered demon, and the chicken bone was his brother.

He didn't know what happened afterwards until he was thrown to the ground by Axel before the red head turned and slammed the metal door shut, closing the iron bar across it and stepping back as the slurping sound grew louder to a deafening point.

For Roxas the sound was invasive, as if it was inside his very skull, and it ate away at his insides. He has hated Cloud for what he had left him to deal with as a child, but he was still his brother and he loved him, he had still been there for him when he was young and he had saved both his and Sora's life. He couldn't just let it go. He couldn't just let it happen. As the slurping grew louder he found himself clamping his hands over his ears so tightly he feared he would turn them inside out before he bowed his head and let out a throat ripping scream, telling everything and anything within his proximity to shut up and leave him alone as the sound grew and grew to a deafening boom that left his tears stuck to his cheeks in an ice formation as the pain grew in his chest and the infection in his arm stung to the point where he could barely handle the burning sensation.

At some point he felt a pair of arms wrap strongly about him and a mass of red hair encased him and he found himself pressed against a chest as a hand stroked his back and soothing words were muttered, but still he couldn't stop the burning screams ripping from his throat as he clawed and kicked to get away from the body that held him, catching a glimpse of the silver trinket wrapped about his knuckles and smeared in red blood as he fought harder to rescue his brother whilst the slurping noises grew in his mind. As he raised the ice barrier around his physical entity the red head raised his own body heat and melted it away, leaving Roxas defenceless, open, and forced to deal with what was happening.

"We're gonna have to knock him out! I can't hold him much longer!" Axel yelled, but Roxas couldn't see who to.

He was about to protest and raise his fist to ensure the redhead would be forced to let him go, but as he raised his hand a pinching feeling grew in the back of his neck and he found his nerves becoming useless as the world dipped in and out of darkness and the words about him grew fuzzy and blurred. Leaning forward against his will he listened to the conversation about him before darkness took him whilst his heartbeat thundered in his ears.

"The hell was that all about…?"

"It's a long story and I'm too tired to tell it now. What about you? When the hell did you learn to do that? And how did you all get here?"

The voice let out a hollow laugh and Roxas cursed them as a tear rolled free. "It's a long story." The voice mimicked.

Then darkness took him and a memory long since lost took over.

_It was December, and outside the flakes fell thick and heavy in a torrent of wind that threatened to never end. It was outside that Roxas was, sat in the front passenger seat of Seifer's car as he blasted Christmas tunes through his radio and drifted dangerously down the streets in the dead of night with a boot full of presents and trimmings. _

_Roxas rolled down the window and sighed, letting the cool air blast through his hair as he closed his eyes and attempted to drown out the songs that made him feel sick. _

"_S'up wich you bruv? Past ya bed time?" Seifer laughed, only just managing to swerve out of the way of a fire hydrant as he tapped the steering wheel and danced in his seat. _

_Roxas gave a small sad chuckle and shook his head. "Nah…don't you remember?" _

"'_member what blud?" Seifer asked, going through a set of red lights as he hummed the song and turned the track down a little. _

"_Mom died last year …" _

_Seifer turned to him and gave a sympathetic look, taking his hand of the steering wheel and turning it with his knees just before they hit a brick wall as he smacked himself in the head with one hand and patted Roxas' shoulder with the other. "Shit. Sorry bruv, I completely forgot blud. But hey's, cheer up, technically, it's fucking Christmas dog. An' tonight you aint goin' back to that prick you lives with." _

"_But I have to go back for S-" _

"_For Sora" Seifer finished, rolling his eyes before he returned his hands to the steering wheel whilst they went over a bridge. "Yeah yeah, I know. Heh, I knew you'd say dat. T'was the first thing I said to Aqua when I seen her. So ya know what we's done?" He gave Roxas a dashing smile and the younger immediately felt the blood drain from his face. _

"_Seifer, you know when you and your sister get together it's never a good thing." Roxas laughed, reminiscing on past events that came to mind that consisted of bubble gum, the colour pink, a machete and jail. _

"_Naww man, where's ya Christmas spirit?" Seifer laughed, paying the toll on the bridge and then pulling back the coin at last minute on a piece of string. "We's taken Sora ta Aqua's for da night init. He's wiv Hayner and all dem brat's of hers-" _

"_You mean the orphans?" _

"_Them's the ones." Seifer laughed and turned into a garage a few blocks away from Aqua's orphanage, a place where she housed and took care of abandoned children. She started the charity up after she had finished raising Seifer seeing as their father ran out on them after their mother died due to severe depression after giving birth to Hayner. She spent her entire life dedicated to her brothers and as soon as they no longer depended on her she spent her time on other's that reminded her of them._

_Roxas smiled and wiped his face with his hand to clear away the sleep that threatened to take him away. They had had a long day, and he was working all day Christmas even though Seifer got the day of. Ansem wanted him to go down to the old mining shafts and take through the next set of migrants with the newbie. It was a no-brainer mission, but if any risks where posed he was to kill the newbie and the migrants and then leave as quick as possible to ensure no loose ends were left untied. If the deal went of without a hitch the newbie got to join. It was as simple as that. _

_Roxas was pulled back to the present as Seifer turned of the engine and got out of the car to pull his overflowing bags from the back sea and the boott. "You's gonna help me bruv or what? Got a propa surprise for you ma bruver." Seifer laughed, giving Roxas a wink and sending shivers down the blonde's spine as he remembered the last present he had received from his best friend. _

_He got out of the car and shut the door, walking around to Seifer and grabbing two of the heavy bin liners that were tied at the top and yelping at the sudden weight that dragged his wrists down. "The hell you got in here? It feels like a bag of artillery." Roxas moaned, following Seifer and dragging the left bag on the floor as he hefted the right over his shoulder and began his climb up a set of stairs. _

_As he reached the top he wiped the sweat of the back of his neck and dumped his things down on Seifer's couch before he too collapsed into the brown leather whilst Seifer went to retrieve something from the bathroom. When Seifer returned he was carrying a tube of superglue and a hairdye kit that showed the front cover to be a man with glossy silver hair. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" Roxas asked, leaning back on the couch and folding his legs as he put his hands behind his head. "And why the hell do you keep superglue in your bathroom?" _

"_For emergencies, init bruv." Seifer laughed. "You's remember dat favour ya owe me." _

_Roxas sighed and closed his eyes. "Unfortunately. Okay, what's it gonna cost me?" _

"_You's gotta be Santa init." _

"_What!?" Roxas jerked forwards and stood up, backing of slowly with his hands in the air. "Why the hell am I the lab rat?"_

_Seifer rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious. "Cuz I was Santa last year bruv, an' you owes me." _

_Roxas scowled. "I was Santa last year. You got drunk and started making out with the plastic reindeer before you fell asleep in the dog basket." _

"_Did not." _

"_Did too." _

"_Did not." _

"_Did too. Aqua's got the pictures! She put them all over the damn internet. How the hell are you in denial about this?" _

"_Roxas, bruv, you's owe me. You aint got no choice." _

_They had a staring competition for several minutes before Roxas finally deflated and gave in. "But Santa isn't allowed to get drunk." He whined, slopping back down on the couch as Seifer stepped forwards and began to pull out all the precious sparkling trinkets he had salvaged and stolen from the burglaries they had done in the past month. _

"_Ah quit your winin', I'll sneak ya a beer when da brats aint lookin'." _

"_But they always look. They don't leave me alone." _

"_Dat's your problem now bruver. Now, let's get started." _

_Roxas gulped as Seifer grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of his spot and over to the bathroom. When they were inside Roxas pulled of his shirt and grumbled nonstop as Seifer ran the shower. Stepping in, he yelped and turned to scowl back at his friend. _

"_The hell man? It's fuckin' freezin'. I know its Christmas but give a brother some love Seif!" _

_Seifer laughed and turned on the hot water. "Naww, you's cute when you's cold Rox, you get all defensive." Roxas scowled and Seifer handed him the bottle of hairdye kit. "Can I trust ya's to be a good boy an do this on ya own? Or da ya need ma help?" _

_Roxas snatched the bottle from Seifer and stuck his tongue out as the blonde left. Unplugging the bottle he gave it a sniff and frowned, mumbling about how it was always him before he started applying the kit to his blonde hair, worrying about how he would explain the sudden change to Ansem when he was to go round for his specific instructions tomorrow because, unlike all the other years, Seifer had decided to go all out this year, and had missed nothing. _

_When he was finished rinsing he stepped out of the shower and dried of with the grey towel on the rack, and when he looked in the mirror when he was done he almost wept to see the white hairs streaked with silver. He looked so old. _

"_Rox! You's drowned in their or what man, get yo ass out here."_

_Roxas growled and threw the towel over his shoulder as he left the bathroom, closing his eyes and flinching as Seifer burst out laughing and struggled to get his words out between the chuckles as he grabbed his ribcage and fought hard to breathe. _

"_B-Bruver you-you look f-fucking awesome! Like damn Jack Frost boy!" Seifer laughed, ignoring Roxas' growl as the fresh silver haired teen dropped onto the couch and folded his arms across his bare chest. _

"_S'not funny Seifer. How the hell am I supposed to explain this to Ansem?" _

_Seifer shrugged, still attempting to constrain his chuckles as he offered his opinion. "Ya could tell him der was an accident wiv da talcum powder in da gym, but sumink tells me if ya do he's gonna send ya for a prostate exam man!" Seifer laughed, wiping tears of joy from his face whilst picking up a small piece of white fluff before he approached the white haired male. _

"_Hold still man, I gotta put ya tash on, cuz, yano, you aint hit puberty yet or nothin." _

"_Hey! I have too; I'm just that good looking I don't show it." Roxas laughed, allowing Seifer to stick on the fake moustache with the curled white hair before he frowned when it was pressed roughly against his upper lip. "EWW! What the hell is that? It's squishy?" Looking past Seifer he felt his eyes go wide at the open superglue on the table and he roughly attempted to yank away from the other male to no avail as Seifer only pushed harder. They fought for a little while, Roxas desperately trying to wriggle away as Seifer stuck his tongue out and pushed harder before they both fell of the couch and landed heavily on the floor in a rolling match. _

_When Seifer finally pulled away and stood up, his arms folded triumphantly as he grinned at his work, Roxas pulled at the hair on his lip to try and remove it and whimpered when he felt his lip stretch dangerously. _

"_Superglue bruver, can't have dem sprogs yankin' ya hair of bruv, ya'll ruin it for 'em…Oh man, don't glare at me with dat moustache on, ya look like a very pissed of ol' midget." _

_Roxas growled, ignoring the comment and moving on. "If I'm Santa, just what the hell are you gonna be?" _

_Seifer tapped his nose, turned around, and pulled out a small green outfit with matching tights and curled green shoes that had red bobbles on the tip. _

_Roxas frowned for a moment, unsure of what to say. "You're going as Peter Pan?" _

_Seifer frowned and pulled his costume back defensively. "Nah bruv, it's an elf init." _

_Roxas shrugged, "if you say so. So what's next? Let's get this over with." _

_Seifer grinned and handed Roxas a fake beard on a string. "You can keep this one on a string; we'll just tie it real tight behind your head." As soon as he was finished speaking Seifer went around the back of Roxas as he pulled the beard on, pulling the two strings so tight Roxas feared he wouldn't be able to breathe. Seifer finally finished and stepped out to admire his handiwork. _

"_Wow Rox, you's actually startin' ta look like Santa. Now all ya need is ya costume and make-up –" _

"_What!" _

"_Well yeah." Seifer grinned. "How else ya gonna git rosy cheeks when ya look like a ghost all da time?" Roxas stayed silent out of anger and Seifer took it as admittance. "Exactly, now I got dis," he pulled out a small box of costume makeup, " 'specially for you. Now hol' still." _

_Roxas, no longer able to keep up the fight, sat still and allowed Seifer to dress him up like a doll, occasionally snapping at him when he poked him in the eye with the brush and yelling at him to stop fiddling with the beard until he was finally done. _

"_Der, now all ya gotta do is put on ya costume bruv." Roxas growled, too afraid to get up and go look in a mirror as Seifer rummaged deep into his bag of tricks and pulled out an extremely large costume, turning back to face him before he threw it in Roxas' lap and grinned, pointing at the door to the bathroom. "You's can get changed in der bruv, I's gonna go git ma costume on too blud." When Roxas frowned up at him and refused to move Seifer placed his hands on his hips and took on a motherly tone. "Roxas, if you don't git your butt in der and git dat costume on right now, I'mma march ya to Aqua's and tell her you wouldn't be her Santa. Now git changed blud. Imma put on some tunes." He gave a goofy smirk and pointed at the door and Roxas begrudgingly went, dragging his costume along the floor and mumbling under his breath. _

"_Stupid Seifer. Gonna tell Aqua you wouldn't be Santa. Then let here beat down on yo ass." _

"_What's that blud? I can't hear ya!" Seifer yelled, sticking his CD into the very old fashioned CD player he kept before he began blasting out Christmas songs once more and removing his clothes to get into his costume. _

_Roxas immediately covered his eyes and ran to the bathroom, dreading the thought of seeing a naked Seifer more than an angry Aqua. Once safely inside he slammed the door shut and locked it, avoiding the mirror at all costs as he pulled of his own jeans and pulled on the ones Seifer had gotten him, fastening them with the black belt and growling when he was forced to grab a pair of scissors from the cupboard and stick in extra holes just so they would stay up before he realised they had suspenders. Smacking himself in the forehead, he pulled on the red t-shirt laid out for him and pulled up the suspenders. He then pulled on the heavy black boots, and was grateful Seifer had at least gotten him the right size in them, seeing as he would be running from children all night long. He then pulled on the white gloves that lay scattered across the floor and placed them on delicately. _

_Finally, the only thing left was the heavy red coat. Picking it up, Roxas sighed and threw it over his shoulders, fastening the small black buttons and then tying the fluffy front with the huge buckled belt, hating the feeling of the weight that sank onto his shoulders, and yet all he could do was smile. _

_He placed his hand on the door handle and cautiously stepped out to the track 'Jingle Bells' and found Seifer fully dressed. His hat was on and in front of his face, his tights were pulled up and had a few ladders in them already, his hair was tipped with green and red dye and his torso was covered in a green dress of some sorts that had jingle bells on the end and was tied in the middle with a thread of golden ribbon. As Seifer struggled to pull on his elf shoes (the ones that curled at the toes), his cheeks a bright red without the need for any makeup, Roxas found himself suddenly grateful that he was Santa, and not the deformed cursing elf that was threatening to shank the shoes that wouldn't fit on his feet. _

_Roxas wandered over to the CD player and turned it down before he turned on Seifer and gave a smile when the older male gave a yell of triumph and collapsed backwards when he finally managed to get his shoes on properly. "How is it you got my shoe size right, but forgot to get your own?" Roxas laughed, walking over to Seifer and collapsing on the cushion next to him. _

"_Hell knows bruv, it was just a guess." Seifer panted, giving of another goofy grin as he sat up and plonked a red hat down on Roxas' face so low that it completely covered his eyebrows (which Seifer had coloured white with tippex when he was doing Roxas' make-up). "You's looks like a propa Santa bruv. But there's sumink missing…Aha, I know! Stand up bruv." Roxas wearily stood and watched as Seifer raced to a bedroom before he came back with several pillows and cushions. _

"_What are you doing?" Roxas asked, cautiously staring down at Seifer as the latter knelt in front of him. "You do realise if anyone comes in this is gonna look really bad." _

"_Aint no-one getting' in here blud, your diginty's safe, for now anyways. Now hol' still. I can't turn up wiv a skinny Santa." _

"_Why the hell not?" Roxas moaned, feeling strangely uncomfortable as Seifer lifted up his coat and began jamming cushions up inside to make him look fat. "I'm turning up with no reindeer, no sleigh, and a giant deformed elf that's probably going to get drunk on me again." _

"_Yeah but Santa has ta be fat." Siefer mumbled, sticking up another cushion and wiggling it about until it looked right. "'Sides, I got ya reindeer waitin' for ya at Aqua's. You really think I'd let Hayner of dat easily? Nah. And your Sora wanted ta chip in too. Tol' him he could be Skitzen." _

_Roxas sighed and shook his head. "You mean Blitzen." _

"_Nah Skitzen. You got Slasher, Bouncer, Psycho an' Skitzen, Bombit, Stupid, DonnaMeat an' ShitStain. An' of course ol' Rudolph too." _

"_Those aren't the reindeer's names." Roxas mumbled, giving out an 'oomph' as Seifer pushed another pillow up his chest before tightening his belt and admiring his handiwork. _

"_Kay smartass, what's der names den?" _

_Roxas frowned and placed his hands on his chin. "I think they're-" _

"_You think?" Seifer interrupted. "Santa don't think he knows his reindeers, Santa knows he knows his reindeer." _

"_Fine." Roxas stamped. "There's Dasher an' Dancer an' Prancer an' Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donna, Blitzen." Roxas nodded, counting them of on his fingers and feeling a small amount of pride when he got them all. "Oh, and Rudolph." _

_Seifer stared for a moment, dumbfounded, before he let out a snort and began laughing. "Man, dat is da stupidest list of names I've ever heard dog." _

_Seifer started for the door with two bin liners full of presents in his hands and Roxas picked up the remaining one, slung it over his shoulder, and started forwards. "An' what the hell kinda name is Psycho for a damn reindeer?" _

"_A damn good one!" Seifer yelled up the steps and Roxas gritted his teeth together as he reached the bottom of the steps. _

"_Look, I'm Santa tonight, and I will not have you blasphemising the name of my reindeer." Roxas pointed a finger in Seifer's direction and gave a small smile._

"_Dog, that aint even a word." Seifer laughed, pulling out a large red sack before he began to fill it with the presents from the bin liners. "Pass us that bag will ya, gotta get these ta the kids in style." _

_Roxas rolled his eyes and dumped the bag in front of Seifer. "We takin' the car to get there?" he asked, about to get in before Seifer yelled up from the back again. _

"_Nope. Tol' ya, we gotta get these ta the kids in style." _

_Roxas raised an eyebrow as Seifer dragged the presents along the floor before Roxas jogged across and helped him lift them up of the ground so they wouldn't scratch or rip. He felt bad about the burglaries, but it had been a week ago and they had only taken from wealthy families who could afford to replace the presents at last minute. But it still left a sinking feeling in his gut. Seifer had tried to explain to him that they were like Robin Hood, but he just couldn't see it. _

_He let out a grunt when he was finally allowed to drop the presents with Seifer and stepped back, itching his head a little to find them on a wooden sleigh used for getting about in the Arctic. _

_"Oh hell no-" Roxas mumbled before Seifer let out an intense whistle and the garage door opened once more to reveal a pack of yapping, drooling, furry Husky's running inside. _

"_Oh hell yes!" Seifer laughed, running forwards as the dogs greeted him and Ansem stood in the doorway of the garage with his arms folded. _

"_Hello boys." Ansem smiled, his gold tooth shining in the lime of the streetlight outside as he stepped in from the fresh flurry of snow that was beginning to fall and settle on the ground. "I figured you might need a hand. After all, it is Christmas." _

_Seifer whooped loudly and began to settle some of the dogs into the leather straps. "It's a Christmas Miracle; Scrooge's heart of ice has melted." He laughed, ignoring Ansem's scowl as Roxas laughed with him. _

"_Watch your mouth you little idiot. And you," he stared at Roxas and gave a warm frown. "I expect you to be ready for work at 8pm sharp. No being late or tardy because it's Christmas. As for these dogs, make sure you get them back to me by the next sundown without a hair damaged on their heads. I borrowed them for a very important friend of mine and if anything happens to them I'll make sure the same thing happens to you. Got it?" _

_Seifer gave a solemn salute as the last of the dogs were strapped in and he held the reins. "Aye aye cap'n. We'll have the furry fuckers back home soon enough." _

_Ansem hummed and turned away. "Make sure you do." He looked up at the sky and then back at them again. "And watch were you're going. It's hard enough to see at night without this snow falling down everywhere and I'm pretty sure a pack of dogs, a sleigh and a pair of idiots is never a good thing…oh, one more thing. I've given Hayner and Sora your Christmas bonuses seeing as the pair of you were absent when I went to drop them of." _

"_What!? Why'd you give it ta at little shit? Probably nout left by time we's git there." Seifer whined, but Ansem just ignored him and turned to stare up at the sky before he left. _

_Seifer climbed into the cart and 'pffft'ed Ansem before he handed Roxas the reins as he stood up at the back and Roxas got in the front. From the back Seifer stood, pointed a finger into the air and yelled, "MUSH!" And the dogs started forwards before he continued on again. "ON SLASHA, ON BOUNCER, ON SPYCHO AND SKITZEN, ON BOMBER AND STUPID, ON DONNAR MEET AND SHITSTAIN!"_

_Roxas laughed as the dogs left the garage, pulling left on the reigns to get them to head in the right direction as the snow fell hurriedly and the sky grew white with a midnight frost that completely camouflaged the moon. It was at this point, in the dead of night when every soul was sleeping and awaiting the real Santa Clause, that Seifer decided he would become his very own boom box as Roxas watched him open a can of cider and glug it down. _

"_Singing one, two, a'one two three four! OH, WELL I DON'T WANT A LOT FOR CHRISTMAS! THERE IS JUST ONE THING I NEED! C'ON ROX JOIN IN! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PRESENTS UNDERNEATH THE CHRISTMAS TREE!"_

_Roxas shook his head and smiled, singing along to the festive song (which was an odd choice for Seifer) as he reached down into his pocket and frowned at the vibrations of a caller. Lifting it up whilst still keeping his eyes on the road and the dogs before it he flipped open the unknown number and frowned. "Hello? …Hello? Anyone there?" When there was a lack of answer he closed the phone and laughed as Seifer changed the song to 'Rocking around the Christmas Tree', and decided to join in the shouting fest to wake up the neighbourhood. _

_For the first time in his life, he was truly happy. _

_But just as they neared the house where the orphans, Sora, Aqua and Hayner waited, the world began to fade. Seifer's Christmas singing became off cue and in the distance the snow began to melt into a flat road that entered a black stockpile of teeth and claws. The world about him faded and the colours drained like water until he found himself whitewashed out of the Santa costume and back into the old clothes he used to wear when he was a child when Cloud was still around. The memories flooded back and he was thrown of the sleigh as the sound of Seifer's voice disappeared and the laughter was sucked out of the world. _

_He tried to get up, but with every attempt the black swarm dragged him down and he found it hard to breathe, his small body unable to cope with the struggling mass of black oily demons that tried to drag him down. In front of him a shadow appeared, a shadow as small and frightened as himself, although they'd never know it, and Sora turned around to face him, his eyes covered in shadow as he reached out his hand and begged for him to help him. But Roxas couldn't. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. Why had the world turned into such a nightmare?_

"_Roxas! Roxas you gotta help me!" _

_He attempted to fight of the mass of black, but found that with every breath and movement the clinging feeling in his chest and the claws about his frame tightened. _

"_Sora! Sora I can't-" _

"_Roxas, you gotta help me!" _

_He felt the tears sting his eyes before ice flowed out once more and all of the feelings of fear came flooding back. "I can't Sora… I just can't anymore…" _

_He felt himself curl inwards and the monsters grip lessened until it finally released and he was completely free. But still the black loomed about him, flying upwards in a hurricane that left him at its centre, unable to escape and unable to go forwards or back. It was as he went forward to grab his brother that Sora disappeared, crumbling into black diamond dust before his very eyes as he slipped through Roxas' fingers and left him lost and alone. _

"_You've gotta be stronger than ever now Roxas." _

_He turned, feeling afraid and intimidated before he spied Cloud standing in front of him with his back to him, and even though he couldn't see it, Roxas knew it was Cloud speaking. _

"_You have to be strong for Sora…I'm sorry Roxas, you were right. You were always right." _

_Roxas felt his small hands grow a little and looked down on himself to find he was in a set of blood ridden clothes, the same ones he was using in the game. His t-shirt was ripped and his jeans flayed, his heart torn again and again as his hair remained blonde and messy. He felt stronger now, but the front was just a wall, and that wall was crumbling bit by bit. _

"_You've gotta get out of here Roxas!" _

_He felt the tears fall from his eyes to be swallowed by the darkness. "I'm not leaving you-"_

"_I'm not giving you a choice. You have to survive this. You and Sora. You have to beat this bastard at his own game." Roxas stayed silent as Cloud spoke before a deep fear of his came to the surface. _

"_But I can't Cloud. I'm just a kid…I'm not strong and brave like you. I need you." A sudden wildfire raced in his veins and a spit of fire roared in his chest. "I always needed you, but you were never there! And now when I need you most you leave me forever! You can't do this to me Cloud. I won't let you! You're my brother!" _

_Racing forwards, he felt himself raise his fist, ready to strike, before it was caught in Cloud's own and he turned to face him. Roxas yelped at the sight and thrashed to run away, feeling small and insignificant once more. His brothers face was torn and ripped to reveal the tendon beneath, the bone had been gnawed at and his eyes were missing from their sockets to reveal the deep pitch insides. _

"_Don't let the darkness control you Roxas! It's what he wants. It's what he always wanted." Cloud reached forwards and pulled Roxas' arm in front of his face, apparently unable to feel the fear radiating from his younger brother. "This infection will be the death of you. It was always going to be the death of you. You will not suffer physically, but your heart will be torn Roxas. Don't let it win. Keep your secrets. Don't let it win. Keep your secrets! Don't let it win! Keep your secrets! Don't let it win! KEEP YOUR SECRETS! DON'T LET IT WIN!" _

_Cloud was screaming now before he finally released Roxas and let him fall to the floor in a heap, still chanting as the storm picked up. Roxas covered his face, beginning a small chorus of his own as he closed his eyes and looked away. _

"_It's all just a dream. It's just a dream. It can't hurt me. It's just a dream…just a dream…"_

"_ROXAS! WAKE UP!" The voice was different, far of and faint. Roxas opened his eyes and ignored Cloud's chanting as he searched about for the noise amongst the swirling black and grey hurricane. But there was no-one, nothing. _

"_WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, THAT DOOR'S NOT GONNA HOLD FOREVER AND THE CLOCKS STARTED! WE HAVE TO GO!" This voice was different from the first, but was still just as panicked and desperate_

"_WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM HERE!" He recognised that voice. _

"_Sora! Sora, it's me! I can't…I can't-" He shouted, hoping someone could hear him before Sora spoke up again. _

"_PLEASE ROXAS YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" _

_A thunderous echo split the hurricane and the ground began to move in a deafening shake that left Roxas on the ground and unable to get to his feet. _

"_WE CAN'T WASTE ANY MORE TIME! WE HAVE TO GO NOW-" _

"_LIKE HELL YOU IS BOY! DEM, THROW SOME WATER ON HIM OR SUMINK. LET'S TRY AND WAKE HIM UP!" He recognised that voice too. It was Hayner's. _

_The earthquake rang out again but this time it was accompanied by a tidal wave. From where it came Roxas didn't know, but it swamped him and dragged him through the darkness as dark shadows circled beneath him. _

"_ROXAS! ROXAS IF YOU CAN HERE ME THEN SAY SOMETHING. DO SOMETHING. ANYTHING!" The first voice begged again and Roxas found himself at the base of a bottom of steps, dripping wet and exhausted, but still able to climb. _

_Staggering to his feet he raced up the steps as fast as he could, barely avoiding the progressing tide as the black ceiling shook and fell away in heavy clusters. And then ahead of him he saw it; a door. A steel door smeared with red paint that read the words 'EXIT'. When he finally reached it he threw himself at it, twisting the lock and banging on it for all he was worth as the tide lapped at his ankles. _

_Finally the door swung open to reveal a sweet light on the other side. But there was something wrong. Raising his hand, Roxas felt the glass that prevented him from going through the door and into the light as it banished him to the darkness. Looking at it, his fingers tracing over it, he caught a glimpse of his reflection and shuddered at the gaunt face that looked back at him, pale, bloody, tired, lost, and afraid. A perfect immage of his inner self._

"_ROXAS PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" Sora cried and another voice, a different voice, a female voice, spoke up for the fist time. _

"_ROXAS, LISTEN TO ME. I AM THE OTHER INFECTED. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING THROUGH BUT YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE. GET OUT OF THE DARKNESS OR YOU'LL BE STUCK THERE FOREVER. THERE'S ALWAYS LIGHT, YOU JUST HAVE TO LOOK FOR IT! GO THROUGH IT ROXAS! COME BACK TO US; COME BACK TO THE LIGHT!"_

_Wasting no time, Roxas took a step back and raised his fist high before he brought it down across the glass, the silver trinket shattering the scared reflection into a thousand small shards as he felt his strength regain. Ignoring the water that sucked at his calfs he pulled his bloody hand back and ducked beneath the broken glass arch to enter the light, standing taller and feeling more powerful than he had felt in a long time as he squeezed the trinket tight and leapt out of the darkness, and back into the blinding light._

* * *

On with the story... The little memory with Seifer wasn't really needed, but I felt it fit with the Christmas Spirit and it does have a purpose, you'll see why at the end. Anyway, let me know if you liked or hated it and if you wanna know how the memory ends. I'll be happy to write the memory ending and stick it in by Christmas :)

Okay, so Cloud is gone...what a bummer, but that doesnt mean the excitement is gonna stop. Someone else dies next time, whoever can guess which five survive will win my utmost respect forever. Let me know what you think :)

**Have a Merry Christmas all :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Seven - Unconscious Tides_

Leon opened his eyes and flicked the golden coin once more, tossing it in the air and letting it fall before his hand snatched it out of the air at last minute. Turning the coin over against his knuckles, he stared across the room with a wounded heart until his eyes met with the small band across from him in the damp room that was lit only by the amber fire Axel had conjured.

Sat across from him was the current object of his fascination, Roxas, the boy who had been placed into a forceful sleep to stop him from conjuring another miniature ice age when he made it to the safe room. The blonde was currently resting in the red heads arms. Leon let a smile cross his face as he remembered Sora's face when he'd tried to touch his brother only to find his hand stuck to his brothers skin, completely frozen together, until Axel warmed him up by force and brought the boys temperature down forcefully. But that didn't mean that Sora had left his brothers side. On the contrary, Sora was constantly hovering over the blonde, watching the redhead with hawk eyes as he sat as close as he could with a worried grimace.

Leon looked past Sora to stare at Kairi. The young female had practically attached herself to the brunette when they had all gotten split up, and judging by the black snakes running up her left cheek, she would soon attach herself as close to the blonde as she could possibly get too. But that in itself would be a difficult task. Leon had been observant in all the time the others were panicking, watching and obeying his best friends orders, but now he was left with nothing but his observation, and he had noticed that if you wanted to get anywhere near the blonde, you had better first infiltrate the brunette. Kairi had been smart enough to do that at least.

His eyes flicked over to a snoozing Hayner that sat against the wall with his head lolled back whilst furious snores ripped from his throat as he slumbered on the other side of the redhead, helping to form a makeshift ring about the slumbering blonde. Hayner had been a puzzle to Leon. At the beginning he had seemed stable in his conscience, but after his brothers demise he had become unstable in everything he had once stood for. And Leon had not been blind enough to see the way the blonde watched Hayner with wary eyes, as if he feared a sudden change in the boy's heart that could lead to a sticky end for him, or perhaps his brother. But again that brought him back to the blonde. Roxas had taken Hayner under his wing the day his friend died, despite his obvious fear of repression, and that in itself troubled Leon.

Shaking his head, he turned to stare at the silver haired male that leaned against the wall and watched the small makeshift group with curious eyes. Riku, Leon had noticed, was beginning to grow more and more interested in the small band. And who wouldn't be? If only five people could make it out, chances deemed that those with the strongest allies would survive. Which brought Leon back to his current predicament. He was no traitor. No devious shadow that frolicked with monsters. But was the blonde?

He had witnessed the heartless decisions the youth had made himself when he sent a man plummeting to his death in the first level, and that didn't seem to affect him whatsoever. Frowning, Leon remembered how the blonde had been present at the death of every player so far, including that of his sister. He hadn't witnessed it himself, but Hayner had mentioned that Roxas had stayed behind when the others had fled on level three. Why would he do that if not to try and gain the vantage point to finish them of? Another clever tactic of survival.

But then, when he came in from the previous level with Cloud, the fear and sorrow on the boys face had seemed genuine, and his act, if it was an act, was extravagant of it wasn't real, a displeasing thought that someone could release such power for an emotion or charade. Either way, Roxas had become a slippery character he had come to mistrust.

"Yo, you got a staring problem over there? Because I'd be happy to come sort it out for you brother."

Snapping his eyes closed, Leon blinked a few times and glared at Hayner. The boy must have awakened while he was thinking and noticed he was watching them. Still, it irked him that such a child believed they could threaten him so. He stopped flicking the coin and let a frown come to his face.

"I think we should wake him up." He mumbled, but his words spoke loud into the distance as the rest of the players stared at him incredulously, turning between him and Xemnas, the man who had placed Roxas into the makeshift coma in the first place.

"I don't think so." Xemnas growled, his voice commanding an air of authority as the small group sat in the corner suddenly watched with wary eyes and the red head tightened his grip on the sleeping blonde.

"Why the hell not? He can't stay asleep forever; we all have to move soon. And besides, I'd love to know what happened to my best friend on the other side of that damn door. And if Axel isn't going to spill then I'll have to get the answers from this kid! Now wake him up." Leon growled, standing slowly and ignoring Demyx as the teen attempted to get him to sit back down.

"He isn't ready." Xemnas said, his voice monotone and devoid of all emotion. "If I wake him now who knows what state he could be in. He may not even be the same person. The subconscious is a dangerous tool to play with, and I fear Roxas has delved too deep into his already. He may wake up before it is time to leave, or he may never wake at all." Xemnas shrugged and ignored Kairi's gasp as Sora growled and spoke up from the corner, his eyes dangerous when he turned.

"What?! You said you could control your powers! Why the hell would you do this if you didn't know the consequences?" Sora shook his head before he turned to stare at his unconscious brother. "Roxas will wake up. You just have t-"

"You've obviously misunderstood me." Xemnas ground out, cutting across Sora as every pair of eyes turned to him and he let a small warp of silver mist come to his hand. "I can control the willpower of other beings, as you have all just witnessed. I can wake your brother here and now if you so wish it. What I am saying, Sora, is that when your brother wakes, he may not be the boy you remember. When you tamper with someone's mind you begin to play with their head, and when you play with their head their emotions and memories can be the easiest things to unlock and recode. Do not misunderstand me. There is every chance he could wake in the same state of mind as when he first started his slumber, but the risk is too great, and I fear I am not ready yet to test it. I'm sorry. But until your brother wakes himself, he will sleep forever."

Sora shook his head and turned down to stare at his brother, his eyes welling with tears before Zexion spoke up from the corner of the room, unclenching himself from Demyx's fingers as he stood and folded his arms.

"So, what you're saying is that every memory and emotion Roxas has is at stake because you forcefully placed him into a realm of slumber?"

"That is correct." Xemnas said, his voice still showing no trace of emotion as he turned from the stoic boy to stare at the healer. "Until Roxas wakes he is but a puppet to us all, and a puppet can be a great burden in this game, as we have all seen."

"If you knew this then why did you do it? Why did you even think of doing it?" Demyx growled, drawing Xemnas' dangerous glare down on himself as he stood beside Zexion and let a growl pass his lips. "You sound like a traitor to me Xemnas! Why else would you jeopardise one of our lives knowing you couldn't reverse the process?"

"I was merely trying to help." Xemnas grumbled, his eyes flashing dangerously as silence settled once more and the fire crackled with an intense flame and a surge of heat blanketed them all. Xemnas turned to stare down at the fire before his gaze flicked up to Axel. The redhead was still holding the blonde close to keep his temperature up, but in his emerald eyes Xemnas saw a threat. A silent one, but still a threat. "I see now that my assistance wasn't needed, after all, you were all coping so well." Xemnas growled, the sarcasm oozing from his voice as he wandered over to Sora, the wisps of silver smoke still dancing in his hands. "Say the word and I will wake him. But you have been warned."

Sora turned to stare at his brother before he let his shoulders droop and he shook his head. "No…I can't take that risk."

Xemnas smirked. "Very well then." The mist drained from his fingertips and Xemnas turned to the others. "If any of you have any objections, I would be glad to rectify them."

He was met with a series of shifty glances and a couple of colourful curses before he nodded and took his seat back by the fire, ignoring the venomous glances that came his way before Kairi's small voice spoke up from the background, drawing all eyes to her, including the surprised glance of Axel.

"Sora, wake him. I can't stand seeing him like this."

"I c-"

"Sora, please. Can't you see what it's doing to us? Look at us." She pointed about the room and pulled out of her brothers comforting reach. "We were once all so close and now this game is trying to turn us on each other. We're becoming the monsters that lurk outside these walls, and we're all too caught up in petty differences to realise it." A tear escaped her eyes and she hiccupped lightly. "Please. This infection, you all know I have it too, right?" She was met with a few nods and a series of confused stares before she continued.

"It's going to kill me, and Roxas, unless we can get the antidote. But even if we reach it, there's only one. Someone is going to have to die."

"Kairi don't say that-" Axel spoke up, going to touch her again before she stood and pulled away completely, continuing her train of thought aloud.

"I don't know which of us it will be, or if either of us will even make it. But what I do know is what I've seen in my dreams." She let a smile come to her lips before it faded and she placed a hand over her heart. "It starts with a loved memory, a special memory, something that you treasure above all else..." She cast her eyes downwards as more tears fell. "Then the nightmare starts. I don't know if it's the same for Roxas, or if he's even going through it." She stared down at the slumbering blonde and let out a deep breath. "But the darkness slowly takes over, and you find yourself trapped in a torrent of black that you just can't escape. But there's always a small piece of light somewhere. If he can find it, he'll wake up. If not, he'll sleep forever. Either way, if he does wake, he'll have no recollection of that memory, and he will forget the being inside it completely. But only if they are deceased in this world, can they be erased in the dreams. Wake him up Sora; it won't be you he forgets, not while you're still breathing." She finished and fell silent as Sora stared at her, dumbfounded and at a complete loss for words.

"How do you know this?" Zexion asked, his voice breaking the thick tension like a knife as Kairi turned her head downwards and shook it slowly.

"Because I've already forgotten someone." She mumbled, another sob coming to her as she turned to Axel and swept away a couple of tears whilst he watched with confused eyes and an open mouth. "Do you remember mom, Axel?"

"Yeah-yeah, of course I do." He let out a laugh and coughed a little, the energy seeping out of him as he fought to keep the blonde warm. "You two were so close."

"We were?" Kairi smiled at him, shock filling her eyes as her tears of woe became tears of joy.

But for Axel the question was troubling and he found himself unsure of what to say. "Yeah, you…you don't remember? She had long red hair, went down to her lower back, bright blue eyes like you and huge red cheeks. She always used to hit me with the frying pan, remember?" Axel began rambling in his urgency for his sister to remember, begging for it all to be a joke.

"She sounds amazing." Her eyes became sad once more and Axel placed Roxas on the ground gently, forgetting his post as he stood and wrapped his sister in a hug.

"Oh Kairi, don't worry, we'll get you that antidote and you'll remember again, I prom-"

"Hell no! We're getting that antidote first, Roxas needs it more." Hayner shouted, standing up and clenching his fist as he let the purple energy field glow about him threateningly.

Axel turned to him, towering over the blonde dangerously and letting his own arms ignite with fire. "Well Roxas can't have it! Kairi needs it, and that's th-"

"So you get to decide who gets it first, is that it?" Sora spoke up, the ground trembling with every step he took as the rocks were shook loose above their heads. "My brother needs it, and tha-"

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase a life for a life, Sora? Roxas took one; it's only fair he give one back!" Axel yelled, the fire in his heart causing his temper to skyrocket.

Sora frowned and the ground stopped shaking as he took a step back and spoke cautiously. "What do you mean 'a life for a life'? What life did Roxas ever take?"

Hayner spoke up quickly before Axel could answer again, cutting the redhead of and giving him a warning death glare as he turned to stare at the brunette. "Nothing Sora, he's just trying to turn you against your brother so he can have the antidote. Don't listen to him."

"Like hell I am!" Axel ground out, shushing Kairi as she went to speak up and pushing her behind his back defensively as he rounded on Hayner. "You know as well as I do that Roxas is no innocent in this guilty party. We both know what he did!"

"I told you to shut your face!" Hayner growled, ignoring Sora as the young brunette looked between the duo questioningly and ignored the questioned murmurs that hovered behind him from the rest of the survivors until one voice broke through the crowd.

"It's true, Sora. I was there when Roxas pushed the man into the ditch. He didn't kill him literally, but he practically d-" Leon spoke up, moving forwards before he was cut of from a growl that was ripped from Axel's throat.

"I'm not talking about someone in the games! And you know I'm not Hayner." Axel growled, pointing a finger accusingly as Hayner straightened his back and tried to hold together his crumbling demeanour of indifference.

"What's he talking about Hayner?" Sora asked, stepping away from his brother who was breathing shallowly, propped up against the wall as the ice began to slowly creep across the floor deviously.

"He's talking cr-"

"Don't!" Axel roared, feeling the anger bite up inside him to dangerous levels despite his heart telling him to stop. The fire fuelled his anger as Kairi attempted to get him to stop by pulling on his sleeve, but he just ignored her and carried on, the raging inferno too high for him to control as Kairi pulled her burning fingers away and backed of a little. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you dare say I'm talking crap!"

"I don't-" Sora began before Axel interrupted once more.

"Tell him Hayner. Tell him why Roxas deserves the antidote when my sister, who has never so much as said a bad word to another life, doesn't. Explain it to him!" Axel crossed his arms and waited, his heart begging with him to stop as he fought internally, both sides of him wanting to rescue the opposite person. He felt something for Roxas, something deep, and he admired the kid, but Kairi was his sister. And blood always comes first.

"I-I…I-" Hayner faltered and let the purple barrier about himself drop as Sora stared between them with worried eyes, gaining the attention of the rest of the onlookers as they became intrigued to know what it was the blonde had done that was so terrible he wasn't deemed worthy enough to receive the antidote.

Axel turned from Hayner and scoffed before he turned his attention to Sora. "Guess what your big strong brother did, Sora. Guess what the only roll model you've ever had has done to you."

Sora took a few steps back before he growled and stepped forwards. "Roxas hasn't done anything to me. Stop-"

"Stop what?" Axel asked, throwing his arms wide and laughing hollowly at the ceiling before he refocused on Sora and let a tear fall down his cheek at the thought of him destroying the small family in order to keep his own. "Stop telling the truth? Guess what he did to you Sora. Go on, guess."

Sora shook his head and looked to the stoic form of his brother gritting his teeth as he mumbled the same set of words over and over in a dream filled sleep. "Keep your secrets… …don't let it win… …" The chorus repeated several more times and Sora shook his head.

"Roxas wouldn't keep something from me. I'm his brother, we share everything!"

"Did he share his deep dark secret with you? The one he kept hidden in the dark for so long?"

"He doesn't have a secret-"

"And your sure about this-"

"Don't listen to him Sora! He's lying!" Hayner shouted, turning to Axel and pulling out a knife. "I'm warning you, Axel, shut your mouth before I tear you a knew one-"

"Violence?" Axel laughed, pushing Kairi further back behind him as his heart begged his brain to stop the fiasco that had started. "Now there's something new for your little gang."

"What the hell would you know" Hayner growled. "You don't know anything about what it's like being us. So I suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you-"

"No, I wanna know." Sora spoke up, the small whisper startling Hayner at first before he slowly, hesitantly, and reluctantly put down the knife and let his shoulders slope. He knew he had been defeated.

"You have to understand." Hayner mumbled, pocketing the knife once more and sending Axel a death glare. "He had no other choice. He was miserable, and he just wouldn't back of-"

"Who wouldn't back of?" Sora growled, his anger rising as he turned to look past an abashed Hayner at a still furious Axel as the redhead fought an inner battle with his conscience pitted against his soul. "Tell me what my brother did!"

Axel went to speak, but before he could say a single word his inner flame gutted out and he felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. Shaking his head, he opened them again with a clear vision and panted deeply, feeling the power about his heart lapse before he looked on the scene before him with astonished eyes at just what he had done. Looking down, he noticed the ground had become covered in thorns and thistles that Sora had conjured in his temper, and the frost that seeped from Roxas had iced them over in a sheltered white haven, almost as if he was still trying to protect his brother in his sleep. But by his feet, the flowers burned and lay crisp as the ice tried, but failed, to reach the singed flowers.

"Well, what the hell are _you_ waiting for?" Hayner growled, a tear coming from his eye as he set his feet apart and squared his shoulders, ready to fight the redhead if he had to. "Spit it out and be done with it."

"He…he…" Turning, Axel stared past the brunette to spy the blonde grit his teeth against some inner turmoil before his eyes returned to Sora. "He loves you, you have to remember that-"

"You can't scream at me that my brother has killed someone and then try and sugar coat it, Axel. Now tell me who it was. I'm sick of these secrets and lies!"

Hayner turned, unable to watch as Axel spoke in nothing more than a whisper, looking down at the ground shamefully. "It was your dad, Sora…he killed your dad."

When the words were finally spoken Hayner let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling, placing his hands on his hips as Sora stared, at a complete loss of what to do, between his brother and the redhead. When he spoke his voice croaked and broke as the tears fell free.

"You're lying…you're lying! Roxas told me it was a thug that did it! He said he'd find them for me-"

"Sora." Hayner whispered, turning his head to stare at the younger male as he watched he tears well up once more and fall down his friends brother's face. "He's not lying." His voice broke towards the end too, and as he turned Hayner felt his shoulders sag as he knew he had let down one of his oldest and most trusted friends. "He-he said it was thug…but he never said it wasn't him."

Sora shook his head and backed up slowly until he reached the wall. "You're lying. You're both liars!"

"Sora you don't understand. He was constantly getting hurt, you just never-"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about Hayner! I won't believe any of you until I hear it from Roxas, so why don't you just-"

Before Sora could finish the fire in the room went out and a rumbling echo transformed about the room. The group of players were knocked of their feet and landed with a hard bang on the ground as a series of moans and guttering groans rang out. When they next sat up, the door before them was open, and leading to the next level with the same regular sign post dripping blood.

A gloomy and eerie light infiltrated the safe room as a dangerous white whipped mist surged about them and drew them into the white fog that loomed before them. A shrill scream echoed in the distance and something with a black fin moved beyond the distance, waiting for them with razor teeth as it waited to seize its opportunity.

"_Hello, my lovely little lab rats. I see you are all together at last, I cannot tell you how much this makes it easier for me." _The laughter rang out above them and Axel growled, letting his flames catch on fire once more before the fog swirled about him and gutted them out.

"What the-"

"_Perhaps you should have waited for my instruction before you attempted to use force. Now, my lovely little pets, there is something rather spectacular about the mist before you in that it conducts the exact properties needed to reverse the effects of my precious metal. I suggest that if you want to survive you don't stay in it long; otherwise, your very skeleton will be eaten away in a painful extraction."_

"_Now, I suggest you keep moving. You have exactly ten minutes before I close the door leading to the next level and you will be trapped. Three minutes in I will release the rest of my creatures. As for your petty squabbling, I must say I find it rather amusing to watch. But I believe that is something I will bring to you at another moment in time. Until then, farewell my pets. Enjoy." _

The voice droned out with the mad laughter ringing of the walls before Sora turned back to Roxas and frowned, drying his tears as he shook his brother roughly by the shoulders. "Rox! Roxas, c'mon, you have to wake up!"

Hayner turned, about to yell of Xemnas to wake him before he growled to find the silver haired male gone, along with Leon and Zexion. Turning back to Roxas he yelped when he was pushed out of the way by Axel as the redhead crouched down beside Sora and ignored the brunette's growl as he tapped Roxas gently on the cheek. "Roxas! Wake up!"

Riku spoke up for the first time, stepping forwards as the mist penetrated further into the room. "We have to get out of here, that door's not gonna hold forever and the clocks started! We have to go!"

He was met with a dangerous glare from Axel before Sora spoke up. "We can't just leave him here!" Turning back to his brother Sora shook his lifeless form once more and growled. "Please Roxas you have to get up!"

Looking behind him, Riku spoke again with a worried tone in his voice as a wail rang out in the distance. "We can't waste any more time! We have to go now-"

Hayner cut across him and shoved Riku back into the room by the collar of his jacket "Like hell you is boy" Dem, throw some water on him or sumink. Let's try and wake him up!" Hayner yelled, moving aside as Demyx stepped forwards and formed a small bubble of water in his hand before he dropped it down on the sleeping blonde and frowned when nothing happened.

Axel stepped back into view, shaking the blonde roughly and ignoring his brothers cries as he desperately wanted to redeem what he had done, and if that meant he had to wake a sleeping boy from a wake less sleep, then so be it. "Roxas! Roxas if you can hear me, say something. Do something. Anything!" He was begging, he knew it, but he was running out of options fast as the timer counted down.

"Roxas please! You have to get up!" Sora cried, his eyes growing puffy as he couldn't spill any more tears, but the sorrow remained in his heart.

Finally Kairi chirped up from the background and stepped forwards, kneeling next to Roxas and ignoring the others as she lifted his hand and held it gently in his own before she started talking to him in a normal voice. "Roxas, listen to me. I am the other infected. I know what you're going through but you have to get out of there. Get out of the darkness or you'll be stuck there forever. There's always light, you just have to look for it. Go through it Roxas! Come back to us; come back to the light!"

She waited for several seconds, her heart sinking as she feared it hadn't worked before Roxas' eyes fluttered slowly and his shoulders moved stiffly, the joints cracking and popping with every move he made before he slowly opened his eyes and wiped away some of the sleep trapped there with his fist. He jumped back slightly when he was met with the close proximity of all the smiling faces that looked relieved to see him before he noticed the red rings under Sora's eyes and frowned.

"Sora…" He went to reach forwards before his brother pulled back and shook his head.

"No, Roxas."

"What?" Roxas stared confused before he looked about into the guilty eyes of Hayner and Axel, and instantly he knew. Turning back to face his brother, Roxas stood and looked into the hatred that stared back at him out of sapphire eyes. "Oh Sora, look, you have to understand-"

He grunted as he was thrown back across the wall, his head landing hard against the brick with a crack as Sora retracted his fist and growled. "I understand everything perfectly now. How the hell could you do that to me?!" Roxas rubbed his jaw as Sora turned his back on him. "You know what Roxas, maybe Axel was right, Kairi does deserve that antidote more than you!" That was the last words Roxas heard before he staggered forwards and Sora ran into the mist, vanishing into the white and disappearing from his sight.

The silence settled for a long time before Demyx finally chirped up. "Look, I know this is a bad time and all, but I really think we should be going."

Riku nodded his agreement and so did Hayner, looking across at Roxas as he did. But Roxas never returned the gaze. Instead he just stared into the mist and placed his hands on his head, pulling at his hair slightly as he let the tears fall. "Just go…" Roxas mumbled, walking slowly out of the safe room and into the mist as the others walked beside him.

"Rox, I don't think you understand. That voice said we had a timer of ten minutes. We have to get to the end of this level before then and it's crawling with those things. And this fog man, it turns you inside out if you stay in it too long bruv, we've gotta get out of here before it's too late." Hayner mumbled, watching as Riku and Demyx wasted no more time and ran into the white darkness.

"Then you'd best not waste any more time." Roxas mumbled.

"What about you?"

Roxas turned to him with steel eyes. "I'm pretty sure you finished me of while I was sleeping."

Hayner growled and turned Roxas about to face him. "Listen man, I did the best I could to ensure the redhead kept his trap shut, but the bastard just wouldn't stop talking."

"The redhead?" Roxas raised his head and frowned. "Axel did this?"

"Well, yeah. You didn't think I'd done it, did you?" When Roxas failed to answer Hayner pulled his hands away as if he'd been burned. "That's weak man. Real weak." Not waiting for a reply, Hayner turned into the gloom and ran deep into it, ignoring the wails and shrieks as he ran along until he was completely out of Roxas' sight.

Roxas turned just in time to watch Kairi running into the fog after Hayner, and looked behind himself to spy Axel. The redhead was walking up to him with a small sad smile across his face as he looked up at the blonde and frowned. "Look-"

"You've destroyed everything I worked hard to achieve." Roxas grumbled, ignoring the time limit as he turned to face Axel with a real knife in hand. He had stolen it from Hayner when the latter wasn't looking; after all, he wasn't the only trained thief in their gang. "And now I'm going to have to keep my promise."

"Promise?"

Roxas twirled the blade between his fingers. "I'm going to have to kill you."

"Look, we should really be getting out of here. It's not safe-"

"I know. But what's the point. Now Sora hates me I've got nothing."

"He doesn't hate you. He's just confused."

"Confused…now there's a word I've been hearing a lot of lately."

Axel frowned before a snarl ripped free of his throat. "Look, I'm sorry. If I could turn back time I would, but I can't. Jesus Christ, he'll get over it, Roxas. He has done for all these years so far."

Roxas grinned as something black and scaly moved behind him before it disappeared into the fog once more. "You just don't get it, do you Axel? He was all that I had to hold onto, and now you've taken that away."

Axel stepped forwards as a thought came to him. "Roxas, listen to me. That infection in your arm is destroying your memories as we speak. If Sora dies, then you won't have to worry anymore, because you won't remember him."

Roxas frowned. "What are you saying? That I should kill my own brother?" Roxas growled before Axel spoke up again.

"I'm saying if you don't protect him, even if he doesn't want you to, then you could lose him forever. At least now he's alive. But if he dies you'll lose everything, all of your memories as well as him. You have to protect him to protect what you had and try to build what you have back up. If not he'll be gone forever."

Roxas frowned and looked down at the ground, lowering the blade before he raised his eyes and turned back to the redhead. "How do I know I can trust you? The voice never said anything about me losing my memories."

Axel let out a grin and stepped forward so he was inches away from Roxas, and when he was near he could see the clear confusion and hurt spread across the boys face. "Do you remember your brother, Roxas? You're other brother?"

"Cloud?" Roxas shuddered at the memory and fought back the break in his voice as he frowned up at the redhead. "Yeah I remember him, I also remember you dragging me away from him when he needed me."

Axel sweated a little and gave a sheepish grin. "Okay, maybe not Cloud then. That was a bad example, although I don't see why you're still remembering him seeing as he isn't here any more."

Roxas tapped his foot on the ground at Axel's ramblings. "You're point?"

"No point, just babbling." Axel hummed and thought hard for someone Roxas knew close to him who was deceased, coming up empty before a light bulb popped on inside his head. "What about Seifer?"

"Who?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow lazily as he fumbled in the back of his mind for a memory of 'Seifer', thinking the redhead was bluffing him when he came up empty.

Axel frowned and let out a low whistle. "You really don't remember him? You two were so close you were practically joined at the hip."

"Look, if this is a joke, it really isn't funny."

"Do I look like I'm joking to you? I just can't believe it. He was a street kid like you, he took you in when you were a kid and let you join his gang-"

"Ansems gang."

"Whatever. You told me about the time he helped you get rid of your dad's body-"

"Hayner and Ansem helped me get rid of my dad's body." Roxas shook his head and growled.

"Oh man." Axel mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and frowning. "They really took a chainsaw to your memories huh?"

"Look, this has been fun and all, but I really have to kill you."

As Roxas raised the blade high Axel felt suddenly extremely comfortable as he realised he was left defenceless before a sudden thought came to him. "Look inside the locket!"

"Huh?" Roxas stopped in mid-slice and turned to stare at the locket tied about his wrist. "Why the hell should I?"

"You wanna know the truth, right?"

Roxas paused for a moment before he snapped the locket from his wrist and pulled it free, staring at the silver and sapphires before he pried it open and stared at the inside with wide eyes.

Inside lurked several pictures, five to be precise, and along the top, engraved into the silver, were the words 'never forget them'. Looking down, Roxas saw that the first picture was of a young man and woman, both of which looked happy and stirred an emotion deep inside of him, but he had no thoughts to place with them. No name, no feelings, no memories. It was if he was an empty shell staring at his inside pearl.

"Cloud showed me these before one night when we were done doing a run." Axel stepped up beside Roxas and took the locket from his trembling fingers as he pointed at the couple. "That there's your mom. She died when you were still a kid and your step dad took you in." Roxas growled at hearing the words 'step dad' but other than that listened quietly, his eyes fixed on the young man that looked identical to his brother Cloud, except that his eyes were green, not Cloud's vigorous blue.

Axel flipped to the inside to a picture of Cloud holding a young Roxas in better days when he was just a toddler in the world. "That's you and Cloud, but I guess you already know that seeing as you remember him, right?" Roxas nodded, too shocked for words as the danger continued growing about them. Axel flipped the picture again and Roxas let out a shaky laugh at a picture of Hayner and Sora squabbling in the back seat of a car. The picture was clumsily taken, but still let out the true nature of the people in the back. When Axel next flipped the picture it was to reveal a picture of him and Sora. He was scoffing his face at the dinner table and Sora was telling him of for it. Hayner was in the background with the TV remote and a can of beer, and someone Roxas knew, but couldn't place was holding the camera.

The last picture in the locket showed Roxas with his arm around the shoulders of a lean youth with mucky blonde hair and a winning smile. "That right there." Axel pointed at the other male next to Roxas and smiled. "That's Seifer. You two were like best friends. Remember him now?"

Roxas took the locket from Axel and frowned. "How…how did Cloud get these?"

Axel shrugged and turned to stare at the oncoming hoard of monsters before he let out a sigh. "Beats me. All I know is that if you want Sora to stay in your memories, you have to protect him and keep him alive. And killing me isn't going to get you into his good books."

Roxas let out a laugh. "Not even if I make it look like an accident."

Axel grinned and turned back to the blonde. "Especially if you make it look like an accident. Now how about we try and get out of here alive, huh?"

Roxas grinned and turned to face the redhead. He couldn't understand it, but there was something about the redhead that just drew him to him. Carefully, he tied the knot in the silver chain and placed it about his neck, turning to face the monsters as Axel held out his hand, palm upwards. Roxas frowned at it for a brief second before he nodded, smiled, and grabbed hold before the doors behind them opened and the monsters in front charged.

* * *

Okay, I know it's short but this needed to come out :)

So, Sora know's Roxas' secret and hates him. Axel feels something he doesn't understand for Roxas, but needs to save his sister. Hayner feels betrayed, Riku stayed quiet and Kairi know's the secret of the infections sideffects on memories.

Another death next time and more drama lol :) hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Roxas couldn't help the grimace that crossed his lips as he turned to face the herd of swarming mass that dived in and out of the thickening mist before them. Turning behind to look over his shoulder, his hand still caught in Axel's own, he glared at the demons that clawed forwards from behind before he turned back to face the front and started forwards, running as fast as he could and dragging the yelping redhead along with him.

"The hell are you doing!?" Axel yelled, fighting to pull his hand free as Roxas looked back and gave him a sly wink before he shouted back to him over the din.

"These monsters are on my turf now. It's about time I laid down a few rules."

Axel frowned before Roxas pointed down with his free hand and Axel stared at the ice that trembled and cracked beneath their weight, watching as it chipped and groaned to reveal a waking hole beneath. But still it held and the monsters drew nearer, their screams and hisses fermenting in a screech that left him partially deaf as the mist began to draw sweat from his skin, the prickling sensation turning into the slice of a thousand tiny needles.

It wasn't until they were so close Axel could actually see the monsters in their different forms that he began to partially understand Roxas' plan, watching as the blonde continued to look over his shoulder, increasing and lowering his pace in time with the monsters so they were dead in the centre of the advancing hoards that roared at their front and back. Turning back one last time, Roxas attempted to let go of Axel's hand, the mist drenching his hair to his skin as he panted and the air about his lungs tightened, as if the oxygen itself was trying to suffocate him, but as his fingers loosened he frowned when the redhead held on tighter.

Growling, he shook his hand and ignored the glare that was cast his way as he spoke. "Axel, you have to let go!"

"No-"

"You don't understand. We have to make the ice collapse."

"What?!" Axel roared, pulling back on Roxas' hand and pulling him to a stop as the monsters continued dashing forwards. "Why-

"You didn't really think we'd make it to the safe room in time, did you?" Roxas rolled his eyes, as if he believed Axel was acting stupid before he yanked his hand free and pointed his finger downwards once more. "There's something up with this fog and we've got less than five minutes before that door closes. We haven't got a weapon and neither of us have our powers." When Axel raised the knife Roxas scoffed and pulled it from his grip. "This won't get us far. The ice is hollow." As if to prove his point he banged hard on the ice and watched as a faint crack and a groan rang out. "But we don't have enough weight. Even with those demons, it's not enough. We need to make a tremor if we're going to get out of here-"

"How the hell-"

"Stay here and I'll show you." He was about to run of again before he turned back to stress the last part of his small plan. "Whatever you do, don't move."

"But those things-"

"Don't move!" Roxas growled, giving him a warning stare before he turned back towards the mist and started running, his eyes facing upwards as he scoured the ceiling and coughed, ignoring the black clots that came from his lips as he wiped them away and ducked beneath a stray screaming monster that attempted to slit his throat, sliding between its legs before he picked himself up and started running again, glancing upwards once more before he spotted it, the cliff that could quite possibly save their lives.

Heading towards the rock face, he ran up the wall for the first three steps, grateful that he was agile before he raised the blade high and shoved it into a small crevice that appeared, sighing with relief when it stuck fast before he raised his legs upwards and out of the way of the monster that snapped at his ankles and gurgled below, cocking its head questioningly as it attempted to understand why its dinner was suddenly halfway up the wall. Giving of a small grin, Roxas began his climb quickly, heaving himself up and placing his foot on the blade jammed in the rock as he attempted to reach upwards, still climbing as he aimed for the ledge above his head and listened to the growl of the oncoming slaughter. It was over the din that he heard Axel's voice screaming at him to hurry up as Roxas scraped his fingers against the thick rock and growled as his nails pulled some of the rock free.

Taking another shot in the dark, he went above the mist and climbed a little higher up the rock face, the sweat dripping down his face as his breath came in wheezing pants before a sudden adrenaline rush saw him climbing onto the ledge with all the strength he could gather as he hefted himself up on scraped elbows and kicked himself forwards, giving a pant of relief when all four of his limbs were atop the ledge and the hissing mewls of the creature below faded.

Standing and clutching the rock for balance as his vision blurred slightly, Roxas stared at the slippery white ice path that led from one side of the room to the next. Gulping hard, the clock inside Roxas' head told him that if he ran for it, he could make it to the safe room with seconds to spare…but that would still leave Axel on the ground. Roxas growled as his conscience weighed on him. On one hand he couldn't possibly leave the redhead, his feelings wouldn't allow it. On the other hand, Axel had ruined his entire life and everything it had ever stood for when he revealed his secret.

Biting his lip, Roxas kicked himself mentally and started forwards, listening as the creatures whistles and sadistic grunts rang out a few metres away from Axel, and looking down he watched as the redhead looked about uneasily and attempted to locate him. Stopping halfway, he grunted and let out a curse as his feet slipped slightly before beautiful green eyes looked up at him, full of hurt betrayal.

"What the hell are you doing up there?!"

"Just trust me-"

"Trust you?" Axel stared ahead of him before he glanced up once more. "You've left me down here as bait."

Roxas growled and ignored Axel's continuous curses as he waited, his knees bent and his elbows out as he prepared himself for his upcoming task. The creatures came close, only a few feet away, and Roxas stilled his heart and let the thumping beat pound in his ears as he closed his eyes, steadying his breathing as Axel shifted uneasily beneath him, locked between the approaching demons. At the last minute when the screeching had approached a deafening roar, Roxas jumped, his hands outstretched as he dived from the top of the rock face and started for the ground in a straight dive.

It was mere seconds before he collided with the redhead, grabbing the latter roughly before he spun and listened to the crack of his back against the ice and the yelp of Axel as the monsters jumped atop of them. The weight was enough and the ice began to plummet inwards, giant chunks breaking away as the monsters looked about in confusion before Roxas felt the ice at his back give way. As the ice broke away, he grinned to find himself in another free fall.

Turning, the wind whistling through his ears as fissures of ice cascaded about him, Roxas released Axel and watched as the redhead immediately pulled himself from him, ignoring the monsters that screamed and fell beside them as the mist swirled above them and dispersed when it tried to follow, as if some makeshift barrier was containing it to it's level. Roxas frowned at the giant hole they were falling down, the darkness encompassing him as all of the light faded and he heard Axel's growl over the screech of monsters that attempted to claw next to him before the ice crushed down about them.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

Turning towards his right, Roxas glowered at the seething redhead and shrugged as they continued to fall. "What?!"

"You could have just lifted me up! Now we're gonna-"

Roxas rolled his eyes and tilted out of the way of a large ice block. "Even if I would have lifted you we would have had to jump because of the mist-"

"At least we would have had-"

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to think!" Roxas snapped, ignoring the rest of the redhead's comments as he scoured the area with his eyes and turned back to face the hole they had come through. There was still monsters up there, some not liking the risk and leaving and others preparing to jump for a bite of delicious meat. Turning to look to his left, Roxas spotted the faint numbers in the dark and frowned when he realised just where they were headed.

Turning back to face Axel, he decided to cut across his rambling. "Listen. See those numbers?" Roxas watched as Axel turned to face the Level Three sign that was printed on green glass before he turned back to face the blonde. "It looks like we're falling past all the previous levels-"

"How?"

"I'm not sure. The terrain keeps shifting. It doesn't make sense." Shaking his head Roxas continued with a bite of resistance in his voice. "Listen, if we're going to make it back up towards the others you have to trust me, got it?" Axel didn't answer and Roxas took it to mean yes.

Opening his palm up, Roxas let the numbness flow through him before he let the crystals flow from his skin. Grimacing, he forced the last of his energy from himself as a makeshift slide appeared before him. Turning his body so his legs were facing down, Roxas landed hard on the ice and began to drift down in a spiralling loop before he held his hand out and grabbed Axel roughly by his jacket, pulling him from the sky and placing him behind him, wobbling slightly before he turned to face the sign that read Level Two in red glass and growled before he turned to shout back over his shoulder. "Duck!"

Roxas groaned as his panting came in ragged breaths and he turned his makeshift rollercoaster to face the glass, draining the last of his energy as he fought to bring up a small ice barrier between them and the glass. As they collided, the glass shattered about them and fell like small ruby flakes. Letting the ice wall fall, Roxas let out a laugh as they glided across Level Two and its sea of crawling black monsters on a pretence ice carpet. Turning, he laughed at Axel's lopsided grin as he held his arms out and wobbled back and forth before the redhead's face turned dire and he raised a finger to point behind him. Frowning, Roxas turned all too late and was caught in the face by the tentacle of a black oil leaking squid.

The squishy flesh wrapped about his torso and squeezed him tight, pulling him from the air and forcing a cry of pain from his lips as several of his bones cracked before he was forced beneath the waters waves, the dark mugginess drawing his breath out of him as the squid pulled him closer to its blood shot eyes whilst pieces of flesh fell from its hide in thick white clunks. Choking back a queasy feeling, Roxas ignored the flesh in-between the creature's teeth as it let out a roar and his head began to growl lightheaded from lack of oxygen. Struggling and unable to breathe, Roxas was about to give up before a splash resounded next to him and the creatures attention was snapped up by the red lick of flames that cracked at its skin and turned its flesh into crispy bacon.

Roxas smiled as Axel swam up next to him, his palm ablaze before he grabbed hold of the tentacle holding the blonde whilst the creature roared and cried in anger and pain. The tentacle snapped like string and Roxas was free. Axel grabbed the blondes hand and dragged him to the surface; both of them breaking the waves before a large greasy fin landed hard on top of them and forced them back under, splitting them apart as Roxas resurfaced and gasped for breath, coughing as the water choked his insides before he looked about the rough sea, trying to locate an inkling of red against the black and blue.

He was forced to abandon his search as a black curled fin sliced through the water and approached him with alarming speed, the sea practically parting before it as Roxas growled and took a deep breath, submerging once more and staring into the dark water before a large shark like beast charged towards him. Gathering what little strength he had left, he waited until the last possible moment where he could see down into the gullet of the beast before he brought up a small ice barrier and watched as it turned away slightly before he sped forwards and grabbed hold of its fin, clinging on for dear life as it resurfaced, jumped into the air and smashed down into the water once more, breaking all of the air in Roxas' lungs like delicate glass before he gripped the fin hard, his heart racing, and gave it a hard yank left.

The creature whined and growled before it turned left, leaving Roxas with a triumphant smile as it sped past other sea creatures that ripped each other apart and devoured wrinkled prune-like flesh in their never ending hunger. Pulling upwards on the fin, Roxas broke the water and flicked his hair backwards, forcing the beast to jump upwards as he scoured the sea for another glimpse of red, ignoring the creatures bucking motions as it attempted to shift him from its back before he was thrown into the sea once more. Growling, a few bubbles escaping his lips, Roxas fought for control of the demon before pulling it upwards again, ignoring the waves that crashed at his thighs as he stayed above the surface and the beast remained below.

Rubbing his bleary eyes against his shoulder, Roxas spied the red head swimming for the ladders that would lead to the next level close by, the water behind him stained a vicious red as the flames fluttered and guttered out against his palms. Roxas' breath caught in his throat as he watched the large dangerous shadow move beneath his own demon, his heart racing as he watched the pale pink beast, a rare monster of its own kind, start forwards with roaring fangs and raging sharp limbs. Roxas took a deep breath and pushed the dorsal fin of his shark down, lowering his torso against its back as he urged it forwards and ignored its vicious snarls as it attempted, and failed, to reach his hands with its savage ragged teeth. Moving fast, they caught up to the creature that raced beneath the waves before Roxas forced his demon alongside it.

Taking a hard yank of the sharks fin, he forced it into the monsters side where it proceeded to take a chunk of flesh, acting of its own accord as it ripped the wounded flesh free and proceeded to devour it as Roxas found himself coated in sickly black blood as the creatures inside rotted and fell apart like dust. The white monster turned, its eyes black until it rolled them back into its head to reveal puffy pink white. Halting, it turned on the shark and opened its beak like snout, roaring against the water and sending shockwaves into the sea that turned violent waves crashing against each other up top. A sharp jagged tentacle shot out, wrapping itself about the writhing shark before it lifted it up and roared once more.

Roxas didn't stick about to see the results. As the shark bit at the creatures limbs and forced whined grunts to escape the pale beasts mouth, Roxas launched himself from the beast and swam to the ladders that were only a few feet away, spluttering against the waves that dived down on him before he reached the rungs and hauled himself up, watching as his demonic shark was bitten in half before it was ragged across the sea and joined by smaller, but still just as monstrous, squids that attempted to feed of the dying entity.

Frowning, Roxas shakily pulled himself up and let his shoulders slump as he reached the top of the ladders and collapsed in a sodden heap against the brick, completely exhausted as he sniffled and coughed up the last of the black water from his lungs, feeling the cold black liquid run from his lips before he looked upwards and spotted the bloody trail in front of him. Standing on wavering legs, Roxas looked ahead of him to the stumbling marks of blood, the handprints messy as they smeared the wall that led to the tunnel that would lead to the safe room. So Axel had made it out.

Roxas let out a deep breath and swallowed back the coughs that tickled his throat as he glanced down at his hand. The infection had spread again, and now it completely covered his arm. Putting it to the back of his mind, Roxas growled and started forwards, his steps slow and clumsy as the squelch of his boots rang in his ears and reminded him of what had just happened. Walking down the tunnel, he listened to the haggard breathing ahead of him and picked up his pace a little, watching as the blood grew deeper.

Rounding a corner, he took in a sharp inhale of breath at what he saw. Axel, it seemed, was alive, but only just, and to what extent. The redhead was on the ground, curled up in a tight ball with his shirt and jacket ripped and torn on one side. Along the left side were a fresh set of claw marks that tore deep into the skin and muscle to the point where Roxas could see tendon. Beneath the marks lay a clustered clam of sorts, a giant black leach that sucked on Axel's flesh like a raw wound as it continued to drain blood and then spit it out of its back, hence the marks on the floor. Roxas walked up to Axel and knelt beside him, not touching him but letting his fingers hover over the wound and the suckling demon before he was snapped out of his trance by the invasion of green eyes.

"How bad is it?"

The groan was pained, and Roxas could see the distress in his eyes, like a wounded animal that had been caught by a hunter. Roxas shrugged, not wanting to make the same mistake as what he'd done with Cloud as he spoke. "The gash is deep. This thing looks like it's gonna be a bitch to pry of, but other than that you're fine. Nothing a tough git like you can't handle."

Axel laughed before he grunted and held his side painfully, the blood leaking over his fingers. "Thanks. I'm glad you're still alive."

Roxas raised an eyebrow curiously. "Where the hell did you think I was going?" Walking around to Axel's good side, he knelt beside him and allowed Axel to wrap an arm about his shoulders, holding his hand tight in his own as he wrapped an arm gingerly around Axel's wounded side and turned to face him. "On the count of three you stand, got it?" Axel let out a shaky nod and Roxas nodded, facing forwards and beginning his countdown. "One." He braced his feet and placed all his pressure in his lower calf. "Two." He gathered a stronger grip about the redhead and frowned. "Three." He hauled Axel up, most of the work coming from him as Axel teetered dangerously on his good side and sagged heavily.

Carefully and very slowly, they began their slow walk forward. Roxas panted with every step, his own body begging to collapse as he helped the red head along, glancing behind himself every few seconds to make sure they weren't being followed. The last thing he needed at the moment was more monsters following them; they were practically sitting ducks. Thankfully, no monsters appeared, and as they approached the steel door Roxas placed Axel down carefully and pushed hard on the handle, prying the door open before he turned and helped the redhead up once more, the leach still clinging to Axel' side as Roxas helped him inside, ignoring the shivers that ran through the redhead and made his own skin vibrate as he let him sit inside before he turned and jammed the door shut, tightening the lock to the point where he didn't think he could open it even if he wanted to.

Turning, he frowned as he stared at Axel, watching as he shivered in the cold as the demon continued to draw out blood from one end and spit it out from the other. "Can't you light a fire?" He asked, walking further into the room to examine the door on the other side, tapping the steel and frowning when he noticed there was no handle. It must have been destroyed since the last time they were down there.

"Not with this little parasite chewing on me." He mumbled, closing his eyes and letting out another series of coughs before he opened an eye as Roxas stepped closer to examine it.

The beast was dull and covered in uneven rock that spiralled up its back like some kind of shell. Other than that it was just teeth. No eyes or anything. "How did you get this anyway?"

Axel let out a deep breath and closed his eyes as Roxas poked the beast cautiously before backing of when it hissed dangerously. Looking up, Roxas listened to Axel's answer. "These things lie at the bottom of that sea. I got dragged down by that squid thing and when I resurfaced I found out I had a plus one." Axel laughed before he turned to look about the place. "What's going on anyway? Didn't this place flood?"

Roxas shrugged. "Beats me. My theory is that, because we're in a game, the terrain changes and alternates. You know, like how we went from brick to rock to ice." Axel nodded and Roxas rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You're not gonna like what I have to say, but that thing has to come of. Soon."

Axel banged his head back against the wall and frowned. "Be my guest. Every time I've tried to touch that little bastard it just sucks harder."

Roxas swallowed hard before he carefully placed his fingers along the creatures shell, aligning himself so he could pull it of as painlessly as possible. But as soon as he began to pull Axel gritted his teeth and a colourful assortment of curses slipped past his lips. Roxas tugged hard, ignoring Axel's painful screams that tore through him before he relaxed his arms and shook his head. "It's not gonna come of. I need a knife-"

"You are not going at me with a knife." Axel growled, opening his eyes to glare at Roxas before he sighed and relaxed once more. "Besides, we don't have one."

Roxas shook his head as Axel shivered harder and continued to bleed. "Well we have to do something soon."

After those words a deep silence settled where neither spoke, the whistled grunts of monsters ringing through the rock before Axel finally decided to speak up. "You know…when you went under those waves, I didn't think you were gonna come back up."

"Huh?"

"The way that thing moved towards you…" Axel shook his head and let out a laugh. "But then you just dived right on top of it didn't you? How is it you always manage to surprise me?"

Roxas smiled and pushed back his drying hair, ignoring the frizz that bounce lazily atop his head. "I guess it's a gift."

"Gift my arse." Axel laughed, drawing Roxas into laughter with him before he spoke again. "C'mon Roxas, tell me. Even when we're in tough spots you always manage to find your way out. How is that? You're not a traitor, are you?"

Roxas shook his head and smiled. "I'm no traitor, but when I find out who is I'm going to kick their arse." Axel let out a chuckle before Roxas continued. "Nope, the only reason I can find my way out of tough spots is practice."

"Practice?"

"Uh-huh. Growing up on the streets I had to find a way to make my pay check cover me and Sora. I guess, after so many repossession letters and final notices, I began to look for other ways." Axel hummed before his attention was snapped up by a sudden movement from Roxas.

He watched through bleary eyes as the blonde stood and started forwards, making himself across to the other side of the room before he stopped in front of a brightly coloured shaft. Blowing of some of the dust, Roxas clawed the loose rock away and stared at the small duct before he turned back to Axel. "Tell me I'm not dreaming. This wasn't here before, right?"

Axel shook his head. "I've never seen it before."

Roxas let out a laugh and grunted as he slid his fingers below the door and lifted the shaft open, staring down as a thick metal cord led down to the lower levels and then up to the higher ones. Staring at the silence, Roxas grinned before he turned back to Axel.

"Why are you smiling? That's just another way for them things to come get us."

"No-no don't you see? This has been put here for a reason. Whoever's playing this game obviously wants you to live."

"If they wanted that they wouldn't have put me in here in the first place." Axel grumbled, not following Roxas' logic as the younger male turned back to him with sapphire eyes that brimmed with life.

"Don't you see? This leads all the way down to the lower levels. In the lower levels there was food, weapons, medicine." Roxas let out a deep breath before he turned back to stare at the redhead that was giving him a cautious glance. "I'm going-"

"Like hell you are. Roxas Strife, get you're butt back here this second." Axel placed his finger down on the ground beside himself and frowned. "That thing is obviously a trap."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "It is not. Look, the shaft goes both ways. I'll go down, grab some supplies and be back here in no time." When Axel refused to move on the subject Roxas scoffed. "It's a better plan then yours. What, you bleed out and I'll starve while we both wait for those doors to open? No thanks."

Roxas turned from Axel, ignoring his stammers of protest as he lowered his back and ducked into the shaft, grabbing hold of the pipe with one hand and attempting to hold his tired body's weight whilst he held onto the shaft. "I won't be long. I promise."

Without waiting to hear another word, Roxas closed the shaft door and swallowed hard as he became submerged in total darkness. Listening to the drip of water in the distance, Roxas attempted to ignore the sound of monsters moving as he gripped the metal with both hands and began to make his way downwards into the gloom. Every so often he would stop and listen to the sound of the brick, ensuring no monsters were coming as he lowered himself down and bit back yelps as his palm's split and wept blood as stray wires stabbed into him on all sides. Moving down as fast as he dared, he stopped at the sign that read Level Two before he lowered himself further. He was racing against the clock for Axel's life with no way of knowing just when the doors would open and unleash the monsters, but if he picked up the pace anymore he risked his own life. All it took was one slip, one sound, one mistake, and the demons would be on him like there was no tomorrow. And no tomorrow there would be.

Continuing on his slide downwards, he gritted his teeth against the pain, pushing his feet against the brick as he climbed backwards downwards, his heart in his chest beating a mile a minute as his blood thundered in his ears, the saliva in his mouth multiplying to the point he couldn't swallow fast enough. Whilst he was moving through the dark he pondered on his situation, ignoring the black spirals that swirled through his veins to take over his body as he thought back to Sora.

The look in his brother's face, the hate that had been plain to read in his eyes, had hurt Roxas more than any injury he had faced so far. When he had first found out Axel had spilled his secret the rage had built up so fast he feared it would swallow him completely, but looking back on it now, he really couldn't blame Axel for the situation he was in. After all, if it was Sora who needed the antidote, he would spill any secret, to any person, at any cost. In a way, Axel reminded him of himself…

Snapping out of his daze to stare at the sign that read Level One, he stilled instantly as a roar rang out and a thundering shake shook the shaft, causing a few rocks to fall down on him as he closed his eyes and turned his head away from the falling dust, stilling his breathing as another whine rang out and something with heavy footsteps passed him on the other side of the brick. He waited for a few minutes after the sound had faded, just to be safe. After that he continued moving, ignoring the pants that wracked his frame as he was forced to haul his body weight still whilst slowly manoeuvring his way down.

Finally, as his shoulders quaked and his hands were so numb with crusted blood he could no longer feel them, he reached the bottom. Giving out a small grunt he landed his feet on the floor and brushed the dust from his hair, wiping his palms on his trousers and giving out a wince before he pulled them up to his eyes and squinted in the darkness to see them. Letting out a sigh, he pulled them away from his face and attempted to ignore the deep slits that wrecked his once flawless skin as they oozed more blood. Turning to look at the shaft in front of him, Roxas took a deep breath and pushed his fingers underneath the bottom of the door, pulling it upwards a little bit after a tough yank, ignoring the crumbling rocks that gathered as he peeked through the bottom and stared at the Starting Sector.

When he spotted no demons he deemed the vicinity clear and opened the shaft a little more so he could squeeze through before he silently turned and closed it behind him. Looking about himself, he frowned as he stared amongst the mass of dead body parts, some of which were still twitching, as the stench of blood ran rife through the bodies, forcing him to raise his top to place over his nose so that his sweat could begin to mask the looming odour. Staring about and ignoring the scattered limbs, ripped open eyeballs and half eaten carcasses that hung from the dying alien lights that scattered fatal light about the place in odd scatters, Roxas stayed to the shadows as he began to make his way over to the individual tunnels they had all originated from.

Entering the closest tunnel to him, he slowly began to make his way down it, his footsteps making no noise as he bent low from the light and skulked against the wall, putting all his training to the test as he made his way along. As he reached the end of the corridor he found himself mentally feeling relieved at having not run into any demons so far before he stared at the room before him. Slowly, as if he was sneaking up on a dangerous animal, he peered around the steel door that was left ajar, his fingers gliding against the smooth metal as he stared into the room and let a smile cross his face when he found it empty.

Suddenly his pace quickened and he found himself darting into the room. Scanning it quickly, he ignored the mattress in the corner and turned to the shelves on the opposite side. Without thinking twice, he snatched up a backpack that lay discarded on the floor and opened the main pocket wide before he turned to the shelves. But as he turned, he found himself feeling like a kid in a candy store as the variety of different weapons, foods and medicines left him spoilt for choice and extremely nervous as his time continued to tick down and a hiss rang out in the distance.

Turning his attention to the medicine first, he found himself raking through bottles of labelled pills as fast as he could. Immediately he wished he had listened when Ansem had tried to teach him about medicines before he picked up a few bottles of aspirin and other analgesics, some antiseptic wipes and some antipyretics. He was about to turn to weapons before a set of antibiotics and a large bottle of antidepressants caught his eyes. Biting his lip, unsure of whether he should tempt himself, Roxas shook his head and grabbed both, slinging them into the bag with the other medication along with some bandages and gauze before he turned to the weapons.

Across the steel planks where a rich assortment of different knives and guns with their ammo in separate boxes of to a side. Grabbing a pair of butterfly knives, Roxas pocketed both before he picked up a small red Swiss army knife and threw it inside the bag, turning to the assortment of guns before he picked up a few short shooters and placed one at the small of his back and the other two in the bag after making sure they had no bullets. He then picked up the correct ammo and threw that in too. Turning to take one last look at the shelves before him, he grabbed a medical kit that was lying limp on one of the middle shelves and some rope, looping the brown rope through the medical kits handle before he looped it onto his belt and gave the knot a fierce tug.

After he was satisfied with the knot he grabbed a small book that lay scattered on the floor and threw it into his bag before he zipped the backpack up and placed it on his back, ensuring the straps were tight before he frowned. He needed another bag if he was to get the food back up safely, but another rucksack would be awkward to move and carry. He needed something lighter. Something that would hold but still let him get back up without any extra strain. His body was already wearing thin as it was. He was about to leave and scour the other rooms before something cream caught his eyes on one of the upper shelves. Something small and flexible that sagged with several folds.

Curious, he grabbed hold of the middle shelf and heaved himself up on the bottom one, standing and gripping the planks heavily as he wobbled dangerously before he grinned at his small prize and nabbed the cream sidebag. Carefully, he let go of the shelves and balanced as he wrapped the bag about his frame, adjusting the shoulder strap so that the bag hung on the opposite side to the medical kit before he picked up a set of black fingerless gloves and placed them on, wanting to protect his hands from the long climb upwards. Even if it was just a little bit.

Jumping back down to the ground and landing gracefully on all fours, he stood and turned to stare behind him at the food before he looked down at his prize bag. His bag was big, so large it went from his waist to his knees easily, but the extra weight of the food would slow him down, and if he was slowed down he was an easy target, especially since he had drained most of his energy on Level Two. Unprepared to return empty handed, Roxas picked up four bottles of water and laid them down delicately inside the cream bag as if they were the most precious thing in the world, which, to him at that moment, they were. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a good clean drink.

Turning to the food, he remembered his hesitance to touch it at the beginning of the game. Now all he could do was curse his stupidity. Picking up several bars of chocolate, his growling stomach forced him to cave in and he opened one carefully, the sound of the rapper grating on his ears as he skinned it quickly and jammed it in his mouth, not tasting but rather just swallowing, desperate to get some energy back into his body so he could defend himself. Grabbing a few more, he threw them in the bag clumsily and turned his attention to the canned food. The assortment was more than he could have ever dreamed, and it was stacked lazily about the room, not just on the shelves.

He didn't pick up the fresh meat (he was still a little sceptical about just what it was and how long it had been out for), but rather the canned spam and corned beef. He then packed away a few cans of tinned fruits, some soups (although he would have rather left them behind), and a small bag of rice. He knew the assortment was weird at best and that none of it could provide a nutritious meal on it's own, but he didn't trust the unpackaged produce and he needed food that was going to last. After all, who knew how long it would be before they escaped. Because they would escape. Roxas was sure of that. Finally he picked up a large tin pan and, with no other place to put it, placed it on his head where he found it to be a perfect fit.

Tying his cream bag, Roxas frowned at the weight before he turned at the sound of a squeak coming from the tunnel. Moving as quietly and quickly as he could whilst still being weighed down by all his new found treasures, Roxas skulked to the side of the door and waited in silence as a black clawed foot entered the room, the scaly leg missing strips of flesh before an ugly serpentine head entered and stuck out its hissing tongue, tasting the air before it stepped in with the rest of its grotesque four legged body and swept the room with blind eyes.

Standing with baited breath, Roxas waited until it was deep into the room where it licked at the shelves questioningly before he slowly and desperately made his way around to the other side of the door, eliminating all of his noise as he made it to the door and the creature continued sniffing in the air, its pupils ripped open and bleeding as it wandered about. Feeling his heart beating erratically in his head, Roxas slowly reached his hand out and reached for the edge of the door, about to pull it too when he realised there was no handle and mentally smacked himself. Turning his back on the door with a newfound fear, Roxas slowly crept back up the passage, hoping the cove of treasures was enough to entertain the beast as he made his escape.

As he reached the light, his heart still beating against his ears, Roxas gave out a small sigh before sinking into the shadows and making his way along to the shaft, but as he got there he frowned, panic and fear rising up his spine as the door remained wide open. Looking about, he frowned when he saw no monsters present before a large trembling whine was met with a scream at the opposite side of the room and his attention was immediately drawn to it. He watched as the creature that had been in the room with him ran from its place and listened to the sound of shrieks and banging materials before it sped of to the opposite side of the room from Roxas, completely ignoring him as its blind eyes wandered over him before it went to help its friend.

Roxas stayed glued to the wall as the sound of crunching bone rang out about him. That was definitely a human scream. But who's? And what where they doing down here? Not wanting to stay behind to find out the answer, Roxas carefully knelt and climbed into the shaft, staring above himself before he deemed it safe and closed the shaft. Not wanting to waste any more time, he carefully began to make his way back up the levels, clinging to the pipe for all he was worth as sweat knotted and fell from his brow, his energy reaching dangerously low levels despite the food as when he attempted to make the numb feeling come to his palms, he found them stinging and burning like the wrath of God. He quickly abandoned his idea and mentally thanked his brain for giving him the commonsense to pick up the leather gloves that provided him with some, but not a lot, of protection.

Finally, after many minutes of climbing and multiple stops where he was forced to regain his breath and push the pan up his face from where it had fallen against his sweaty brow, Roxas made it to the correct level. Opening the shaft, he all but fell through it, landing hard on his stomach and startling the redhead across from him out of his slumber. But there was still no time for rest. Standing, Roxas closed the shaft, the memory of the open shaft below still fresh in his mind as he pulled of the glove on his right hand and growled, forcing rather than letting the numbness come to his hands as the energy the chocolate had given him was sapped. As the ice formed in his hand Roxas smiled and placed his palm against the duct, watching as thick blocks closed and clogged the gaps and prevented anything from getting in. Or out.

From across the room Axel stared at Roxas with curious and somewhat bewildered eyes. Before him the blonde stood, looking as if he had just come from a wreck as his shoulders slumped and when he turned to him the hair beneath the pan was stuck to his brow in a clog of sweat. Raising an eyebrow Axel nodded to the bags and spoke, a shiver wracking his frame as the cold seeped in and the leach on his side continued to suck and thrive. "What the hell did you get? The entire lot?" He let out a laugh before he coughed and cleared his throat, the scratch in his voice causing his words to blur together some.

Roxas started forwards and knelt in the middle of the room as he began to untie his many straps, taking the pan from his head and ransacking threw his treasures. "I got what you needed and the rest what I could." He ignored the redhead's questioning stare as he pulled out a book, the title unclear and the binder a deep intriguing green before he opened it and began ripping out the pages.

"What are you doing…?" Axel asked, craning his neck to get a better look before he winced and cursed the suckling lump on his side.

Roxas continued ripping the pages as he spoke before he placed it to one side. "I'm starting a fire, what's it look like?"

Axel frowned. "But you hate fire."

"I don't hate it. I just don't like it." Pulling a butterfly knife from his pocket, Roxas crossed the room and picked up a rock that had fallen loose from the ceiling. Testing it in his hands, he threw it in the air before catching it and walking back over to the destroyed book. Feeling his eyelids droop, Roxas shook his head and wiped his brow before he switched open the blade with one hand and held the rock in the other. Kneeling before the book, he hovered the rock over and gave the stone a few harsh licks with the knife, ignoring the heat that burned his fingertips like a tiny searing needle as the sparks landed below on the paper and began to smoke. Not entirely satisfied, Roxas gave it a few more scrapes before it was blazing healthily.

Content with the small flames despite them feeling like a large inferno to his heat sensitive skin, he pulled out the pan and placed it carefully over the flames so that they stayed alive and lit. Not wasting any time, he ransacked back threw his cream bag and pulled out one of the four bottles of water before he tipped it into the pan and left it to simmer, sinking back onto his butt and crossing his legs as he let out a sigh and ignored the bubbling waters warning hisses.

"You look tired. You should sl-"

"Don't tempt me." Roxas grumbled, closing his heavy eyes before he snapped them open and began to undue his loot. He started with the small bag first and pulled out the bottles of water and the food, counting his supplies on his fingers as he went before he pulled out the butterfly knife once more. "You want something to eat?" He wiped his brow once more and turned to stare up at the curious redhead before Axel shook his head.

"No, I don't really feel like eating with this thing stuck to me. Not to mention some monster took a chunk out of my side."

Roxas nodded and stabbed his knife down into a can of tinned peaches, sliding the blade along and flipping the cap before he took a deep gulp. When he had finished he lowered the can and wiped his mouth, turning to the pan of water that was slowly beginning to boil before he began to raid the rest of his treasures. Slowly, he emptied his pocket of the other knife and pulled the gun from his lower back, turning the barrel and counting the bullets before he clicked it back into place and put it delicately on the ground.

"Where the hell did you get those?"

Roxas' head snapped up and he frowned. "Down on the lower levels."

"Just how far down did you go?" Axel asked, scooting a little bit closer before he gave out a tired sigh.

"To the Starting Sector." At Axel's sharp inhale of breath he frowned. "How far down did you think I was going?"

Axel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before groaning when his wound pulled dangerously and the creature on his side hissed. " The beginning of Level two. Level one, tops. Do you know how dangerous that could have been?"

Roxas let out a low laugh and a smile came to his lips. "Careful, you almost sound concerned."

Axel frowned once more. "What do you mean 'almost'? Of course I was concerned."

Roxas frowned, unsure of what to say before he began unloading his bag once more, the silence heavy between them. He pulled out the two guns with their sets of ammo and the Swiss army knife, the latter of the three he flipped open and placed carefully into the pot so that the handle was still sticking out.

"What are you doing?"

Still unloading his bag, Roxas unpacked the bandages and gauze before he began to pull out the medicinal bottles he had taken, lining them up as he answered. "I told you, that thing needs to come of soon. If I can't pull it of I'm going to have to cut it of, and I can't risk you getting an infection when we're so far away from the others. I can't carry you on my own. I haven't got any bleach on me, just antiseptics, so for now boiling water is just gonna have to do. As long as the wound is kept clean, you should be fine."

Axel sighed again and placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Roxas…I think I owe you an apology." He never looked Roxas in the eyes when he said it, and Roxas knew he was just trying to get his mind off of what was going on, so he let the hand stay where it was and tried as hard as he could not to flinch or overreact. "What I told Sora was yours to tell, and I'm sorry. I just got so angry…"

Roxas let a smile come to his lips. "It's fine. Honestly, Sora had to find out at some point. I guess, if you wouldn't have said something, I never would have. That's no way for Sora to live…not knowing what happened to his dad an' all." Roxas rubbed the back of his neck and picked up the aspirin he had found earlier before he took Axel's warm hand from his shoulder and placed the bottle in it instead. "Here. You're going to need these. They were the strongest I could find."

Axel laughed and shook his head before he flipped open the cap and took some of the small white tablets, taking the bottle of water Roxas handed him with a thanks before he shuffled backwards and leant heavily against the wall. "You know what Roxas?"

Roxas, who was currently untying the medical kit to take a look inside, mumbled back his response. "What?"

Axel closed his eyes and laughed. "I really like you."

Roxas flinched in between opening the small white case with the red cross. Unsure of what to say, he slowly untied the weight from his shoulders and continued looking down, too afraid to look back up. "Why's that?"

Axel shrugged. "I dunno. Could be any reason really." Roxas glanced up and frowned as Axel smiled back. "And I mean it too. I really, really like you."

Roxas smiled and shook his head. "You're just talking from blood loss. You're not thinking straight-"

Axel cut him of, hurt by the accusation. "But I am thinking straight Rox. I promise. Why is it so hard to believe?"

Roxas shook his head and turned to stare at the bubbling water before he removed the pan from the fire with his gloved hand and frowned, pulling the blade handle out and ignoring the pain it sank into his skin as he made his way towards Axel with the medical kit and bandages under one hand and the knife in the other. "Okay, I need you to hold still. I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna sting something wicked. Kay?"

"No! No, not kay!" Axel mumbled, his eyes drooping heavily as he attempted to move away from the upcoming knife but only managed to shuffle a few inches. "I told you, I'm not letting you come near me with that knife!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a baby. Besides, we're friends, and you trust me, right?" It was a lot for him to admit, but he'd managed it all the same and now he was waiting anxiously for the response.

"Friends?"

"Uh-huh. Me and Hayner are friends too, and he'd let me do this without second thinking it." He was telling the biggest lie of his life and he knew it. Before a few hours ago him and Hayner were like brothers, not friends, and it was for that very reason that Hayner wouldn't let him within fifteen feet of him with a knife and an idea. But Axel didn't need to know that.

For a while the redhead mulled it over before he finally nodded and gritted his teeth. "Okay, let's just get it over with."

Roxas nodded and started forwards, placing his hand on the suckling demon's shell before he carefully placed the knife beneath it and chipped away the skin where its first tooth was buried. Axel yelled, cursed, banged his fist on the ground and threw his head back, but not once did he push Roxas away. Roxas waited until the redhead quieted before he went in for the next tooth and again repeated the same process. Slowly, and quite painfully, he extracted the teething demon the only way he knew how.

* * *

So, any guesses who was screaming? :) This chapter is in two halves so I will try and get the next one up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
